Home for the Holidays
by Mace The Manakete
Summary: Lilina wishes to revive an old holiday legend, Innes and Eirika are competing in the Sacred Stone Ball, Ike and company are on a quest to save Christmas. COMPLETE.
1. Ch1: Visitors of Magvel

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, and Nicole) are the only belongings of the author.**

**--HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS--**

—**Miracle at Ostia­—**

Chapter 1: Visitors of Magvel

_Long ago, at the age where man and dragons lived together in peace, Christmas was a divine moment for both races. Dragons and humans alike would give to each other great gifts. Dragons would give human families special stones that would bring them wealth, happiness and magic among them. Human would give to dragon families' gold and other sort of wealth and rare goods from mostly the Western Isles and Etruria. Every eves of Christmas, both races would spend quiet times seeking for the East Star to rise. The star to them was a celestial symbol of true peace that could last eternally._

_Quote from "The Legend of Elibe: Volume III"_

-Ostia-

Ostia was almost like a winter wonderland. The streets, covered in snow and all houses' roofs as well. Decorations were an addition to the holiday-spirited stalwart city of Lycia. People were going about their daily basis. It is such a great feeling to see people in their holiday mood, like our lovable friend Sain, disguised as a sidesplitting version of Santa Claus.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" he laughed then spotted a group of girls on the street, carrying shopping bags. "How you doing there ladies?" he flirted leaning by a door, which flung open wide and before he knew it, he was on the floor, being stared inside.

The girls couldn't stop laughing as they walked away. Kent, who was walking by, spotted Sain and approached him. The disguised womanizer quickly got up, closed the house door shut, and spread a smile at his friend, pretending that this episode did not happen.

"Well, Well, Well! If it isn't my good friend Kent! Oh! Oh! Oh!" He laughed.

"Sain, please stop."

"It's Saint-A-Claus to you." he corrected. "Get it? Saint-A-Claus? Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't I look like a saint to you?"

"If that attitude of yours could change for once, then I wouldn't have a problem calling you that."

The so-called Saint-A-Claus gasped in horror, "Well somebody is being a scrooge this season."

"He's not the only one." A voice called.

Coming on the cavalier's directions was the young sage Erk. Erk is always known to be grumpy and calm, especially when his so-called escorted cleric, Serra, became a nuisance to him. Erk, with no surprise, felt grumpy today.

"Aw, what's the matter Erky? Did someone have been naughty this year?" Sain teased the mage as if addressing to an infant. Erk's sudden fatal glare backed him up.

"You know Erk. I gotta be on 'Saint' side on that one." Kent says, "You have not been a kind mage for the last ten months."

"What do you mean I have not been kin—" A disturbing pause ensued as Erk had an unpleasant expression on his face. "Are you guys still in this immature discussion again?"

"At least go see her!" Kent requested, "She thinks you abandoned her."

"I have NOT abandoned Serra." He yelled, "I just want some extended time _away _from her."

"Which in Erk's language is: abandoning her escort," Saint-A-Claus mused, his shoulders around Erk, "Oh and by the way, you know what I recommend: give her a Christmas gift. She won't be gloomy no—"

Erk grunted in frustration and walked away. Kent stared at the goofy paladin.

"Was it something I said?" he shrugged.

-Castle Ostia-

The halls of Castle Ostia were filled of gleaming Christmas lights and decorations. The inhabitants of the castle were at the throne room, getting the decorations and the festive all set for the holidays. Eliwood, Hector, Roy, Wiz, and Mace were decorating the Christmas tree, Lilina, Lyn, Zoe and Sophia were doing the Christmas cooking, Young Guinivere was sitting by a roasting fireplace reading a third volume on the _Legend of Elibe_, and Young Lilina and Young Roy were just running around having fun.

As you can see, they are some fresh faces and unusual ones in Ostia. Let me explain them one by one. The young counterparts of Lilina, Roy and Guinivere, along with Zephiel's, which is not available, were all a summoning of the young sage Wiz. Wiz was at that time a novice mage who got a brilliant mind on producing an anti-aging porridge (which he calls it potion) that caused the summoning of those young nobles as a side effect. He quickly got a promotion as Sage of Lycia shortly after this event but his title was removed later on by an impostor and was not allowed back among the Lycian League. The kind Hector, out of pity, decided to dub him Sage Wizonault of Ostia. Wiz's sister is Zoe, a young cleric in which later on was promoted Bishop of Lycia after having to turn in a serious criminal to Bern's finest soldiers. Serra's jealousy and spite got her in a tough situation resulting an inferior promotion as just Bishop Zenon of Pherae. Mace is a manakete who resides in the afterlife. The million-year old manakete, who was slain during the Scouring, resides on Judgment's Road, the road that tells the destiny of one who recently ended his life journey on Earth behind three portals. One of those portals includes another life in Earth, but the two other portals, we already are familiar of them.

Along with these people, we are already aware of our fine heroes and figures of Elibe. Eliwood, Hector and Lyn are the former marquesses of their countries: Pherae, Ostia, and Caelin. Roy is the current Marquess Pherae and Lycian League General, while Lilina is presiding Ostia as her queen, the youngest queen in Elibe after Guinivere. Sophia is still the same immortal priestess of Arcadia. She came to Lycia to pay her respects to the people who helped her and her village.

Now that we are done with the description, back to the story. The party of twelve was rushing on their small Christmas chores and preparations. Their rushing seems as if they are expecting someone important. If only they knew earlier?

"How much time do we have?" Wiz desperately asked.

"Not much I guess." Roy answered.

"Hector? Why did you not say a word earlier?" Eliwood complained, trying to fight over the stream of decorations, "If we knew the king and his sister were to come here—"

"I'm sorry Eliwood." Hector says, "It just that it slipped my mind!"

A charcoal-filled Lilina rushed to the dining table smoke pouring out of her. She laid down on a table and real hard a succulent turkey oven-plate. She was out of breath. Lyn, Sophia, and Zoe all rushed to the table as well in that same situation carrying different dishes.

"Whoa! Talk about a foursome of coal-specialized cooks." Mace grinned.

All four girls shot a glare at Mace. The running kids stopped at their tracks looking at the girls.

"Looks like big me as a problem." Young Lilina says.

"Tell me about it. What's the rush? It's not Christmas Eve yet." Young Roy asked.

"Important guests are coming to Ostia for a visit." Lyn explained.

"It is a king and queen from a different continent." Lilina continued, "Word has it, their resemblances are striking. They are to arrive here very shortly." The young queen shot a glare at Hector, "If it weren't for Father, this wouldn't have happened."

"…So little…time…" Sophia was out of breath.

"Guys, like I said earlier I'm sorry." Hector says again, "They've send a message here announcing their visit here like a week ago and—" he paused then turned around, "Do you have any ideas how busy I was in the last few weeks, that entire thing just flew off my mind!"

"Well at least you should have told us earlier!" Lilina says.

"Well, somebody is to be blame for it." Zoe says her eyes locked on her brother.

"W—Wait! How's that my fault! I didn't receive the letter!" Wiz complained.

"Have you heard of Time magic?" Zoe roared.

"Guys! Calm down. We all shouldn't be arguing." Eliwood says, "The guests should be here"

"We're already here."

An unexpected casual voice came from outside the group. They all turned around and saw two identical twins of different gender: one a young man and one a young lady, with both light-green hairs. The lady was dress a little like a lone princess, but the young man was dress more like a mercenary than a royal. Each figures had a large red furred and velvet coat on. Along with the two twins was a young girl with purple hair the shape of two roses and was wearing a red kimono dress. Goldenrod wings spread out from her back and her height was between Fa and Lilina. Who were those figures? Were _they _the visitors from the other continent? What was weird was that no soldier made any announcement of that arrival.

Finally, a soldier ran to the setting, gasping for air "S…Sire, Your Highness! The king and queen of the Renais Kingdom in the continent of … Magvel!" the soldier fainted after that speech.

Later, the royal group gathered by the living room, talking and laughing. It has been a few minutes after their introductions to each other.

"Wow! You are indeed King Ephraim and Queen Eirika of the Renais Kingdom." Lilina admires them, not paying attention to her chip dipping into a carafe of fresh coldwater.

Ephraim grinned, one of his eyes smaller than the other, glaring at Lilina's doing: "Well, you _can't_ say that again."

Sophia took the carafe of water away from Lilina and put it somewhere else.

"So what brings you guys here?" Hector asked.

"Well," Eirika started, "both my brother and I were planning on spending Christmas in another continent."

"We were thinking Hawaii, but it is like too tropical and far away." Ephraim continues, "And we were also thinking Alaska, but it's too cold _and _far away!"

Silence ensued. Ephraim cleared his throat in embarrassment then continues on.

"So we've heard of Elibe and we've heard of its business capital Lycia. And eventually, we came here and found Ostia to be the perfect place for our holiday."

OOHs and AHHs now ensued.

"I've heard that there is a queen in Ostia now?" Myrrh shyly asked facing Lilina, "Are you the queen?"

"Why—err—yes!"

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Gee," Lilina scratched her head, "I don't know really."

Lilina was a hoot for the holidays but as soon as Myrrh asked her that question, she was just sitting there, scratching her head, and looking around many figures staring. She had no plans for the holidays, and just before she was about to finalize her answer to Myrrh's question, something, perhaps a book, was about to change her mind and Ostia's Christmas.

"How interesting!" Young Guinivere, the young and charming princess came at the table, her book still open on her hands. She slammed it down and pointed on a quote. "Listen to this people! '_Long ago, at the age where man and dragons lived together in peace, Christmas was a divine moment for both races. Dragons and humans alike would give to each other great gifts like special stones, gold and other sort of wealth and rare goods from the Western Isles and Etruria. Every Christmas Eve, both races would spend quiet times seeking for the East Star to rise. To them, the star was a meaning of true peace among them.' _That's what Christmas was about back then."

"And they also had Christmas treasure hunt back then" Young Roy pointed out, "_Santa before he began his gift-delivery mission would hide inside the legendary caves of each country—_"

"…_Great gift and toys for us to hunt for."_ Lilina finished. She glowed a smile afterward and got up from her chair. "That's it."

"That's it what?" Roy asked.

"People!" Lilina faced the crew and winked, "I know my plans for Christmas."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER …

* * *


	2. Ch2: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem series. The followings characters I do own are Wiz, Zoe, Mace, Adrion, Adam, and Nicole.**

Chapter 2: Preparations

_There were many things dragons and humans could do together at this time of year besides gift giving. They could each have the chance to visit their homes and make themselves comfortable. But the Christmas tradition about home welcome was different. Dragons and humans were to invite each other first for a holiday dinner. The dinner usually supposes to be happening the night before Christmas._

_Quote from The Legend of Elibe: Volume III_

-Castle Ostia Balcony-

"Ladies and gentlemen: Her Highness, Lady Lilina!"

The soldier's announcement got the entire city rushing to the setting. Lilina, in her velvety blue imperial coat carrying her Fortify Staff, stepped in the balcony. People murmured, sharing expectations on the young lady's upcoming announcement.

"People of Ostia!" She called.

Inside the castle behind the curtains, are spying Hector, Roy, Mace, and Wiz. The remaining was still downstairs having their dinner.

"Why would she always have to be so perfect? For crying out loud she's queen, not goddess." Hector complained.

"You know the girl, Lord Hector. I know the lady." Roy grinned, "She always wants to be nice and clean before making her big announcement."

"I have a proposal to make and I will strongly need your approval on this one!"

As soon as Lilina says this, the people leaned over, ready to hear Lilina's request. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. Here I go." She cleared her throat and continued her speech: "Remember the old Christmas legend?"

Positive responses came from the audience.

"Well I was thinking, what if this year, we'll renovate it?"

Gasps occurred from the audience. "You mean you want to bring these banished dreadful dragons back in Elibe just to celebrate Christmas?" An elderly man from the audience yelled. His old age and wisdom clued in as the magistrate of the town.

"What? Is she mad?" Hector almost yelled, but got quickly quiet by the gang.

"This is unbelievable!" Mace complained, trying not to be heard "I mean I refuse another war to happen!"

"We all do Mace." Wiz says, "But I think she's on to something. Something good."

"Wiz is right, guys" Roy suggested, "But let's keep listening and be quiet."

"Please your Magistrate, they're not dreadful!" Lilina addressed to the old man.

"Well I don't know about you guys!" a young man spoke from the crowd, "but I think the queen is out of her mind!"

The crowd's loud reaction meant a strong agreement and ended up with a crazy dispute. Lilina looked around not knowing what to do. She finally snapped.

"QUIET!"

Silence ensued.

"People, please." She cried, "You haven't heard my entire story! You have to think about these golden days!"

"I ain't reviving these days," another elderly man complained.

"You got that right." A woman replied.

"But the legend has more sweet information." Lilina says, "Like every Christmas Eves, both dragons and us will sit down looking at the stars, seeking for the East Star."

"We still get to see the Star." Another woman muttered.

"Yes but besides that," Lilina continued, "what about those gifts we received? Those beautiful stones. Or the gifts our ancestors once gave them? Like gold or cashmere or velvet linens?"

The people looked at each other and nodded, exchanging positive responses like "those were nice" or "those were neat"

A young man stepped in, carrying a silk green scarf by the sunlight, which made radiant reflection: "I still treasured this scarf from my great-great-great grandmother."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about people!" Lilina says, "Don't you all want that again?"

Agreement now ensued among the crowd.

"But you're not planning on bringing all of those dragons at once aren't you?" The magistrate asked.

"No, not at all." Lilina responded, "Just the divine dragons and not a lot of them."

"But we already have Mace in the crowd. And besides he can use his magic to turn us divine." another man pointed.

"Were you deaf just now?" the first woman argued, "Lady Lilina is bringing real dragons, not fake ones."

"No one is taking me seriously." Mace murmured, "How would I transform them into our race? That's just ridiculous."

"All right Lady Lilina." The Magistrate says, "We approve your request. But you only got until the day before Christmas Eve to welcome the divine dragons in Ostia. That goes the same with the entire village 'cause since it's the holidays, we will welcome them with open arms."

Agreement occurred among the crowd. Lilina spread a smile. "I thank you so high, Magistrate." She says, "I'll try my best. I won't disappoint my people."

-Castle Ostia Dining Room-

"Lilina! Are you sure?" Eliwood asked. "Bringing the dragons to Ostia for the holidays? Now how are you going to do that?"

"Well…I'm not so sure Lord Eliwood." Lilina says, "I was thinking of contacting Archsage Athos so that we could locate Arcadia and find some divine dragons there."

"That is … great idea." Sophia says, "However … the elder … might not accept it."

"Why not?" Roy asked in surprise.

"The population … of divine dragons in Arcadia … is going extinct. We only have … fifty dragons left besides me being half … the race."

"Only fifty?" Lilina says, "But the city of Ostia has over a thousand citizens."

"Well, it's just for the holidays. We don't need a majority of them" Hector says, "This should be fine. Besides, we should get started."

"Of course we should." Lilina sighed. She was still depressed about the short population of dragons at Arcadia and thought that this year would be a waste of time.

"I've got it!" Eirika quickly introduced an idea, "We could spice it up with a musical Christmas theater. I'll be the director."

The gang turned to her idea, interested. "A musical theater?" Ephraim cocked his head one side.

"Really! You think so?" Eliwood smiled, showing hope.

"Why yes!" She turned toward Lilina, "Lady Lilina, what else can you find interesting about Christmas back then?"

"Well, besides the gift exchanging and the East Star watching, there is the Christmas Treasure Hunting that is great for the kids, the Annual Holiday Giving-and-Offering…"

There was an instant pause and Lilina quickly spread a smile.

"We could create a Christmas Party!" Lilina gasped.

"A Christmas party? Here at Ostia?" Mace scratched his head.

"I don't get it." Zoe says.

"What does a party has got to do with the Christmas plan?" Wiz demanded.

"Ah yes! It does make sense." Roy explained, "They're not actually creating the place into a party, but more of a city party. You know we're trying to relive the legend, remember?"

"Ah yes!" Eliwood exclaimed, "I get it! Hopefully if we convince Archsage to travel to Arcadia and ask for the dragons' approval to come to Ostia, we will re-set up streets decorations and head down for some holiday shopping at local stores; while another group of citizens will be rehearsing for the musical theater directing by Princess Eirika of Renais."

"That's sounds like a fantastic idea!" Lyn agreed.

"Brilliant! Truly brilliant!" Mace nodded.

"Yes! But we must set up due dates" Ephraim requested.

"Oh right."

"Wait!" Lilina interrupted; "the magistrate spoke of the city's expectations of the dragons the day before Christmas Eve."

"So how are we going to set up that?" Roy inquired.

"I know!" Wiz stepped in, "We could finish the re-decorations, the rehearsal and the search for the divine dragons before the day requested. As soon as everything set, we could finally celebrate Christmas with both dragons and us on Christmas Eve."

"So to paraphrase, the Ostian City Christmas Party with the dragons could be happening on Christmas Eve?" Roy asked.

"Exactly!" Wiz nodded.

"But what about the Christmas Treasure Hunt for the kids?" Lyn demanded, "The legendaries caves gets off limit on Christmas Eve from there."

"I know!" Ephraim says, "We could make an announcement that the treasure hunt is going on right now."

"That's a good start." Eliwood says, "But all we have to do is to hire someone to look after the kids during this event. That way, citizens will be coming to the hired person with their kids to go treasure hunt until before sunset everyday until the day before Christmas Eve, the day when everything will be ready."

"I say Merlinus." Hector's request got many heads turning.

"Merlinus?" Lilina asked.

"Yeah! If he can't do it, nobody can. He transported a bunch of goodies for us in the course of our journey, remember Eliwood?"

"Yes, and he did helped Roy and Lilina during the Great Movement of Bern." Eliwood agreed.

"Well, he also does possess a lavishing full for information about Elibe and the legends." Roy pointed out, "Besides he traveled around the continent before he even met Father. What do you say?"

Lilina ran her hair with her fingers in thought, "well, he seems weak, yet useful. Okay! Merlinus it is."

"Lilina." Hector said; his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "whatever it'll take, we will help you make this season your own."

"Thanks Father." She complimented him then turned towards the others to compliment them as well, "Thanks you guys."

-Shrine Ostia-

A young girl was seen at an altar inside Shrine Ostia, the sanctuary of the city owned by the Elimine Supreme Church. She is kneeling down and praying, the Aureola tome book opened before her. The girl wore ponytails on both sides of her pink hair. She is dressed in a pink catholic minister garment, a white clear velvet scarf around her neck. That girl is Serra, cheery bishop of Ostia. Zoe entered the shrine and saw Serra.

The bishop completed her prayer session and faced Zoe. She sighed in frustration:

"What do you want, Wi-zel's sister?" she complained.

"It's Bishop Pherae to you, girl." Zoe corrected.

"Well, it's Bishop Ostia to _you_." Serra harshly corrected her.

Zoe sighed, "All right, we have got to stop fighting. Lord Eliwood sent me to tell you news."

"And what is it exactly? And it better be good news, because I've been cranky for an awful long time."

"Well," Zoe started, "Lady Lilina and the city of Ostia made a decision of celebrating Christmas with the dragons. And she-"

"You're kidding? With dragons? Is she Mad? What about Mace? Can he turn people into them?" She complained.

"We already had that discussion." Zoe muttered.

Serra nodded. She walked past Zoe and headed for the congregation seat. Zoe followed her.

"Go on."

"Well, she thought on celebrating Christmas this year the same way we use to celebrate in the past. She made arrangements for a huge party to happen on Christmas Eve, the day when both races will meet."

Serra nodded, "huh-huh." She then turned sharply to Zoe, "And what does this have to do with me?"

Just then, Erk was spotted, watching the scene.

"Well," Zoe says, "Serra, I know things have been difficult with Erk-"

Serra groaned in frustration, her eyes now facing the altar: "THE HECK WITH ERK!" she then faced Zoe, "You know, first, he refuses to be my escort, then he gets the nerve of saying that everyone thinks I'm difficult-"

"You are difficult."

Serra shot a glare at Zoe, "what do you want from me anyway?" she hissed.

"Well," Zoe says, "I was thinking, what if you guys, not Erk and you, but us and few other people will get together and do some holiday shopping at the local stores. We could give them either for charity as part of the Annual Holiday Giving and Offering, and help out the city on the Christmas Eve celebration preparation along with them. We could do some giving."

"How many times are you going to say 'giving'?" Serra got even crankier, but replied half-excited, "But it sounds like a great idea! Who's gonna be there?"

"What are you doing?" a voice passed through Erk's ears, jolting him in surprise. Behind the mage was Bishop Saul, accompanied by his bodyguard, Dorothy the sniper. The sage sighs in relief.

"You freak!" he bellowed, "You could have given me a heart attack."

"Are you here for the holiday shopping event? The Annual Holiday Giving-and-Offering?" Dorothy asked.

"And who are you? Mrs. Claus or Mrs. Frankenstein?" Erk snickered, looking at Dorothy's freckled face. The sniper clenched her fist trying to rip out the arrogant sage's teeth out and grind them. Saul moved her hand out of the way before she made such move.

"Dorothy, calm down! I know how you feel." Saul snickered as well. Dorothy's attention was on him now. Saul backed out.

"All right. I won't do it again." Saul begged her then left. The girl sniper stood there behind Erk. Erk looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna follow him?" Erk asked.

"Like he's my boyfriend? Please." Dorothy grinned, "I'm just on duty by the Elimine Supreme Church. Now that he is the High Priest of that church, I am gonna be his life-swearing guard twenty-four/seven." She groaned in frustration at the end.

Saul entered the shrine. As soon as Serra saw him, she lit up.

"Saul! What are you doing here?" Serra asked.

"The Supreme Church of Elimine in Bern sent me on a mission."

Serra and Zoe eyed him. He was not been serious. Saul couldn't help it and finally blurted out.

"All right. Her Majesty Queen Guinivere sent me on a mission."

"You and Guinivere." Serra sighed, "Why don't you just marry her?"

"Well, she is beautiful." Saul grinned, "but it just a little shopping for the holidays and to help out Lady Lilina and Ostia on their mission."

"No kidding! I am in that mission!"

"Well, gotta go!" Zoe got up and headed outside.

"Where're you going? You know I am very lonely when there're no two girls in a same room!" Saul yelled.

Serra's eyes widened, "You think she put me on that mission with you to hook us up?"

"Well, I don't know about her," Saul says, crossing his legs, his hands on his knees, "but I think Her Majesty gave me one great mission."

Serra giggled, "Oh you."

"Oh you." Erk mimicked Serra, growling under his breath, his way to slur Saul.

"What? Are you jealous?" Dorothy's question jolted Erk again in surprise. The sage took a good look at the sniper.

"I'm not jealous," he lied, "It's just that Serra gets to have a good time and I don't."

"Well, if you want good time then let's." Dorothy offered. Erk's eyes still locked on Dorothy.

"Are you saying that we're going to follow them on their little mission-mix in' date?"

"Yeah! What do you think I was saying?"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER …

* * *


	3. Ch3: The Christmas Treasure Hunt

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, and Nicole) are the only belongings of the author. Please read and review.**

Chapter 3: The Christmas Treasure Hunt

_The holidays were also the perfect time for kids and dragonkins to visit the legendaries caves without having to get parent's permission. Of course, they still needed to get supervised. The great St. Nicholas, also known as Santa Claus, will, every year, leave inside each treasure chests of each legendaries caves, great gifts for kids to hunt for and grab._

_Quote from The Legend of Elibe: Volume III_

-Ostia Castle Garden-

"So we are to head down the Nabata Desert and convince the dragons to come to Ostia for Christmas?" Canas asked.

"That's right." Roy said.

"Please Archsage," Lilina desperately asked. "I just want to revive the olden days of Christmas with the divine dragons; even if that will cause us to be turned into divine dragons ourselves." She looked directly at Mace, who was drinking a glass of Ilian authentic eggnog.

"What?" he burped.

"How disrespectful." Athos felt disgusted at the short manakete's manner. He faced Lilina, "Listen Lilina. This idea could be risky. Now are you sure about this? You promised a lot of people here in Ostia."

"—but what if the divine dragons refuse?" Hawkeye pointed, "The Arcadian elder might decline your request as well, even my daughter."

"Igrene won't refuse my request Sir Hawkeye!" she quickly replied then faced Roy, "Right Roy?"

"Yea—Yes!" Roy stammered, trying not to argue.

"Archsage…?" A gentle call rang, catching the party's attention. It was Sophia. She came out of the castle with Myrrh, the Lycian lords, and the Renais twins.

"Maybe…I could come with you…" Sophia suggested, "If I can convince…the divine dragons and the elder …to come, it might…turn out for the best."

"I want to come too." Myrrh proposed, "I want to see this beautiful city of Arcadia everyone is talking about."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I join?" Mace lifted his hand as he jumped up and down like a jolly little kid.

"All right. Welcome to the party of six, previously four." Athos said, looking at the two girls. His attention was mostly at Myrrh, "You're a manakete, are you?"

"My name is Myrrh." She introduced herself.

"She's a guest." Eliwood stated.

"What about us?" Ephraim complained.

"Don't worry. You're guests too." Hector said.

"I would never get the chance to have my Christmas musical." Eirika sighed, talking to herself aloud and not noticing she was been watched.

Finally she noticed and quickly introduced herself to Athos and the others, "Hi! I'm Eirika, princess of Renais, from the continent of Magvel. The continent is southwest from here. Yeah! That's my brother Ephraim, her king. I hope I didn't say that out loud?" Her eyes boggled in embarrassment as she shook the threesome's hands, mostly Athos's. She continued, "because that idea about the Christmas musical: totally not my idea… well, actually it was my idea. I do have wild ide—"

"Eirika! Eirika!" Ephraim caught his sister just in time, "calm down." He then whispered to her, "And we've talked about this, you're the queen, not the princess anymore."

Eirika fainted. Ephraim looked at the small party, "I am terribly sorry. She speaks nonstop when she gets nervous. And that happens when she notices people watching her talking to herself."

Silence flew through the garden. Ephraim cleared his throat, "Where is the guest room?"

Roy and Hector rushed the guests inside. At the same time, Wiz came in the garden along with Guinivere and Young Zephiel.

"Lady Lilina. The queen is here." Wiz announced.

Lilina gasped, "Your Majesty! What are you doing here?" she giggled nervously as she looked directly at the tweenage version of Guinivere's brother, "…with your brother?"

"Do not worry Queen Lilina. He won't bite…" She smiled for a moment until her beam switched to rage, "…hard." She shoved Zephiel in front.

"Hey!" Young Zephiel cried, "No pushing!"

"Did he do something cruel?" Mace asked, noticing a stream of pink slimy ooze on Guinivere's highlight.

"I said I was sorry!" Young Zephiel whined.

"The more you say it, the more pranks you play them on me, the more annoy I get!" She hissed. The small party backed up for a bit. Rumor has it, Guinivere's fury gets intense at a certain point.

"It was just gum and thick oil," Young Zephiel said, "It will wash away."

"Wash away?" Mace cracked up uncontrollably. Everyone in the garden glared at him, shutting him up.

"It may sound hilarious to you Mace, but it's not." Lyn advised.

"Sorry."

"Ruining the beauty of a female could reward you serious trouble."

"What are you planning to do with the little pest, Your Majesty?" Hector said, enjoying Young Zephiel's glare fixed on him.

"He's not a pest Lord Hector, he's my brother." Guinivere countered. Just then, the youngsters enter the garden, getting chased by a tiresome Merlinus.

"COME HERE KIDS! WE'VE GOTTA GO!"

They were not listening. Merlinus stood up, trying to catch his breath, "this is not easy…taking kids …to treasure hunting."

Guinivere smiled at Merlinus, not caring for his condition but for his task. "Merlinus, it will be pleasure if you could take Zephiel with you to go Christmas treasure hunting with the kids."

"WHAT!" Merlinus, Young Zephiel, and Hector all exclaimed.

"NO HARSH PUNISHMENT?" Hector barked.

"TREASURE HUNTING IS FUN! BUT WITH THESE KIDS?" Young Zephiel yelled, offending Young Roy and Young Lilina.

"YOUR MAJESTY! ARE YOU MAD? HE IS AN ENEMY!" Merlinus's protest bought many eyes glued at him. Merlinus did not get the fact that the Zephiel of today is just a child. "Oh why can't today's kids stay in their homes and roast chestnuts on an open fire or something?"

-The Meadows-

Merlinus was moving his wheeler van, crossing the snowy meadows between Ostia and Thria. They were heading for the legendaries caves, but which caves were they heading?

"Why do I have to carry a load of children?" Merlinus muttered to himself.

Inside the caravan were the couple of joyous kids. At least they were. Wiz was included, only as a volunteer to help Merlinus out and be a participant to this great event.

"This is so exciting!" Young Zephiel glee, "We get to go do some Christmas treasure hunting and I'll be the captain of this mission, this year and the century."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up for a second." Young Roy took a stand, facing the tall imperial prince. "You can't just be captain of this mission, mister royal."

"Oh yeah, shorty berry-red-haired shorty?" the prince teased, "well, whether you like it or not, I am captain, and I say we're heading towards the Shrine of Seals. I've heard there are great treasured gifts there for all ages."

"It's not a cave! It's an altar, with a sword on it!" Young Roy argued, "I say we're heading towards the Durandal Cave! There are a swarm of treasured gifts there."

"There are more than plenty at the Shrine of Seals. We're heading there!" Young Zephiel yelled.

"No! We're heading down the Durandal Cave!" Roy yelled as well.

"The Shrine of Seals!"

"The Durandal Cave!"

"SHRINE OF SEALS!"

"DURANDAL CAVE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"QUIET!"

Merlinus, on top of his lungs, yelled, covering Young Lilina and Guinivere's strident screams.

"I'll never gonna get out of this." Merlinus whined once more.

"Well Merlinus. You know what they say. 'Kids are kids.'" Wiz stated.

Merlinus looked at him, his eyes invaded in red streams. "Who are 'they'?"

Wiz sighed. Merlinus continued, "Listen Wiz. Thank you for your help on this nightmarish task."

"Well it was your stupid whining that got to me." Wiz said, "But at least it was an opportunity to get away from my sister's shopping crisis. I despise it."

"Shopping hey?"

"Yeah! Holiday shopping and charity for the Christmas Eve event." Wiz stated, "It was Queen Guinivere's idea. She had even sent the entire Elimine Supreme Church of Bern and Etruria to that mission, including few Lycian cavaliers."

"Wow! What about that Christmas Theater? Who's supervising it? I thought it was Lady Lilina or Sophia but some other monarchs?"

"Ostia's guests: Ephraim and Eirika of Renais. There're in charge of the theater. I've heard rumors that it'll be broadcast live during the Christmas Eve party in Ostia."

"Uh!"

"Yeah. And I am sure you are already aware of Archsage Athos's party of six I presume, that are heading down Arcadia to invite dragons over before Christmas Eve."

Merlinus nodded. "So they get to do all the fun?"

Wiz blinked for a moment then nodded. "Yeah."

"…while we are in charge of taking loud children of the city to go Christmas treasure hunting till Christmas Eve?"

Wiz stayed quiet then replied, "well, yes and no. Yes, before Christmas Eve, and no, rumors can sometimes tell it is the entire continent, not Ostia."

"That's—" Merlinus was about to snap when Young Zephiel popped his head out along with Young Roy. The prince's arm was around the young lord's neck, while the kid was biting his arm.

"Say Shrine of Seals!" the prince yelled.

"Durandal Cave!" Young Roy gasped.

"sHrInE Of sEaLs!"

"dUrAnDaL cAvE!"

"**SHRINE OF SEALS!"**

"**DUR…!"**

"**ENOUGH! KID ZEPHIEL! RELEASE KI—**err…**MASTER YOUNG ROY'S THROAT AT ONCE!"**

Young Zephiel obeyed then pointed at Young Roy, "Well he's started it."

"Whatever! I don't wanna hear this." Merlinus said, "First we'll go to the Durandal cave, cause it's not far. And then we'll head down the Shrine of Seals. Problem solved."

Although Merlinus settled the problem, the kids were not happy. Instead of rejoicing because he gets to head down the Durandal cave first, Young Roy was sad. His eyes were watery and at any moment, he would unleash a cry.

"Uh-Oh! He's about to burst." Wiz noticed it.

"Who's about to burst?" Merlinus looked at Wiz then the road numerous times. Just then, Young Lilina took out her shiny handkerchief to wipe Young Roy's tears. The red-haired kid was happy again. Wiz sighed in relief: "Never mind."

Merlinus sighed, "Don't ever do that again when I'm riding Wiz. It is not amusing."

"Sorry."

"Can I ask you a question?" Young Guinivere's sweet and innocent voice asked.

"Oh sure, munchki… I mean err, Your Majesty. What is it? "Merlinus grinned.

"Are we there yet?"

-Ostia City Theater Auditorium-

By the podium stood a group of bandits and a young bishop, disguised in fashionable, ragged and fancy, costumes. Eirika got up from her director's seat, her hand clutched on a megaphone.

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" Her yell surprised everyone.

"Dude! Who's the girl?" Geese asked.

"I have no idea." Garrett shrugged then faced the other brutes, "Does anyone knows?"

"I've heard she's some royal fancy from another continent." Legault responded, "She's among the guests of the queen."

"You mean that Lilina girl?" Garrett asked.

"Why are we on this play anyway?" Rutger complained.

"It's not just a play." Lucius, the bishop among the brutes, corrected, "It's a Christmas musical. It is hosted for the Christmas Eve event."

"Bah! Stop complaining."

"HEY! WHAT'S ALL THAT NOISE YOU'RE MAKING?" Eirika yelled again, bringing up the silence.

She began, "All right! Here's the casting for this musical." she cleared her throat and started, "Bishop Lucius will be the angel, and Chad will be the homeless kid."

Chad growled under his breath, "Gee thanks."

Eirika continued, "And the rest of you will be playing the gang of ministers who only cares about receiving on Christmas… like money."

"So what are we?" Heath demanded.

"Rich people."

"Rich people!" they all began to complain.

"Miss Eirika! What about the mayor? Who's going to play the mayor?" Gonzales asked; his hand rose like a little child.

"Good question munchkin." She responded softly and faced her brother entering the theater.

"Eirika! There you are." Ephraim panted, "I was looking for you."

"My brother will play the mayor." She smiled.

The cast started growling at Ephraim for the reason that he had taking the role of the mayor without even knowing what was going on.

-Lycian League Mall-

The Lycian League Mall has been one of Elibe's largest attractions ever since Roy and Lilina took their rightful thrones. The mall has over thousand stores that advertise goodies from the franchises of Etruria throughout the land and even Arcadia as well as souvenirs from the lost land of Kafti. This was the place where Serra, Saul, Erk, Dorothy, and the other volunteers were to meet and shop for the Christmas Shopping Event.

Saul and Serra were seen holding hands. "Shall we?" Saul smiled at the noisy bishop.

"We shall." Serra giggled.

Spying by the bushes were Erk and Dorothy. "Look at them." Erk felt disgusted at this view, "Holding hands. How possible is it to see a serious follower of St. Elimine holding hand with a nitwit bishop like Serra?"

"Good question." Dorothy faced Erk, her ugly face getting even uglier, "and here is your answer: Bishop Saul is a womanizer. Now shut your wise mouth before we get caught okay?"

The horrified Erk nodded his head.

"I believe you guys are dating." A called voice behind Saul and Serra jerked Saul in surprise. The Elimine Supreme Priest turned around, looking right at a familiar face, escorted by few paladins and Zoe.

"B—Bi—Bishop Yodel!" Saul giggled in embarrassment, "How fare thee?"

"Great!" Yodel replied, "How're your days as Elimine's Supreme follower? And where is Dorothy?"

Dorothy jerked out of the bushes, leaving Erk behind.

"HEY!" Erk harshly whispered. Dorothy ignored him.

"Hello Bishop Yodel." Dorothy spread a large grin, carrying on her hands a box of delicious butter cookies. "I just came back from the market. Did you know they have these hot cookies from Etruria exclusively at Pherae?"

"You were at Pherae?" Saul's eyes popped out.

"Well at least you're here." Lance stated.

"I thought I saw a familiar face by the bushes." Sain turned facing the bushes where Dorothy was hiding. Erk's visible eyes and a stream of his hair color disappeared behind the bushes. Sain blinked.

"Maybe you're just seeing things." Kent replied.

"Maybe you're not wearing glasses." Sain countered.

"Now, now. This is the time of year where fighting and naughtiness is not allowed." Lance said, "Now shall we go inside?"

"Are you saying that I'm being naughty Lancelot?" Sain yelped.

Erk jerked out of the bushes as well and let out a sigh, "Now what am I going to do? I can't remember any spells to make myself disguised to the eye, like being invisible or being the size of a fly."

Erk looked around and saw someone leaving behind a large beige bed sheet. He spread a malicious smile.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER …

* * *


	4. Ch4: The Young and The Pirates

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, and Nicole) are the only belongings of the author. Please read and review.**

Chapter 4: The Young and the Pirates

-Arcadia-

The party of six—Myrrh, Sophia, Hawkeye, Canas, Mace, and Athos—stood by an ancient portal under a ferocious sandstorm.

"So behind this portal is the great village of Arcadia." Myrrh admired the portal.

"That's right" Sophia responded, "It has been…my true home…for generations."

"Well, this is it." Hawkeye said, "Now for the hardest part."

"Hardest part?" Mace complained, "What about the sandstorm slapping our bones? Was that an easy part for us?"

"Stop whining, Mace." Athos boomed. "You're drifting away our aura."

"Yeah! That's what you think, Archsage."

Canas volunteered in knocking the portal. The portal opened up, revealing the hidden village filled of divine dragons in human form wearing many varieties of cloaks.

"It's beautiful!" Myrrh admired. An old man came at their direction, with a surprising look on his face.

"Archsage? Lord Hawkeye?" he recalled.

"Great Elder!" Both Athos and Hawkeye recalled as well.

"It has been a while." The old man exclaimed, "And Sophia is back as well!"

"Yes, great elder." Sophia spread a weak smile.

The party of six came inside the elder's house and was offered fresh tea and delicious genuine cookies. Fa and Igrene were in the house as well, all happy to see the party of six in Arcadia. The house was filled with Christmas decorations and gifts as well; the Christmas feeling was also in the dragons' hearts, however that feeling was soon to be in play as the six were about to bring the news.

"It has been a very long time, Father." Igrene addressed to Hawkeye, "I didn't expected you to see you back here in Arcadia for the holidays."

"Well yes," Hawkeye said, with a serious look on his face. "And there's little more to that story."

"Fa does not understand!" Fa said, "You not coming back?"

Athos cleared his throat and speaks: "Great elder, friend. There is something we must tell you."

The elder, seeing Athos' serious expression, put down his tea and took a deep sigh, bracing himself for what was to come, "I'm listening."

Athos explained, in details, how Lilina is currently planning to bring humans and dragons together for Christmas in a desperate attempt to rekindle the old legend and she, and the other Lycian nobles are currently planning the humongous Christmas Eve event in Ostia that will attract both races. The outcome to the news was predictable. Igrene and the elder were shocked but Fa was filled with excitement.

"There's a Christmas party at Ostia? And we're invited?" the white dragon jumped of joy.

"You're fooling me are you not Archsage?" the elder boomed.

"No, I'm not fooling you Great Elder." Athos said.

"Is it true father?" Igrene asked Hawkeye.

"Yes," Hawkeye responded. "It's true."

"Please… understand Great elder!" Sophia cried, "It is…Lilina's wish to host this event… to bring joy …to both races… here in Elibe."

"Please elder! Sister Igrene! Fa wants to go!" Fa begged, but is immediately ignored.

"What do you mean in Elibe?" Igrene's narrowed eye fixed on the party of six.

"Allow me." Canas spoke, "She invited few royalties of all Elibe and the people at Ostia approved of her offer."

"WHAT?" the elder bellowed.

"This is not good." Myrrh whimpered.

Mace stood up and pointed at the elder and Igrene, "Okay wise-freaks!" he yells, "Lady Lilina worked extremely hard to make Ostia a perfect place to lure Christmas and us dragons; even I was attracted by all of this."

"That's because you live in Ostia!" Igrene corrected.

"Yes!" Mace replied shamelessly, but quickly snapped out of it "but it'll break her heart if she hears that you guys are not coming to this party! That's the only Christmas wish she has."

"Well tell her that it won't come true." The elder stood up and faced the burning fireplace after his words. The room went silent for a second.

A dark figure appeared by the frozen window and watches the scene quietly. The figure had slanted and clashing eye colors of green and red. Its pointed ears stuck out of its violet hair matching its outfit.

"Are you saying … that you won't … come to Ostia…with the dragons?" Sophia demanded.

"Yes," the elder brusquely replied, "and besides the dragons will approve of my decision."

Mace reproached, "Isn't it because of the population's dec—"

"It has _nothing_ to do with that!" The elder boomed, "I have my own reasons and so does the dragons. Now begone and do not come back."

The elder faced the fireplace once again. Igrene nodded at the party. Fa's violet eyes fill with tears and chagrin. The party of six quietly leaves the house.

-Durandal Cave-

The kids were guided by Merlinus's torch and Wiz at his side inside the Durandal Cave. Young Guinivere and Young Lilina were following as well as Young Roy. Young Zephiel was last in line looking around, his teeth trembling.

"This place is s-scary!" Young Zephiel shuddered, then yelps as soon as he steps on a rusty sword pinning a skull.

"Will you all stop quivering?" Merlinus complained. "You're stressing me out. And watch out for the hot plates on the floor. They scorch out lava."

"B—Bu—But I've heard that these caves are filled with guardian spirits that will scythe anyone in minces!" Young Zephiel complained. The kids enjoyed watching Zephiel crying for his life.

"Relax." Merlinus smiled, "The spirits are dormant this time of year."

"Really?" Wiz exclaimed, "Do they celebrate Christmas too?"

"Let suppose so."

"This is fun!" Young Lilina jumped of excitement, "I can't wait till we get to the Christmas Chest Santa left for us!"

"Christmas Chest?" Young Zephiel snorted, "Well in the Shrine of Seals, Santa seals the gifts at the altar of the Sword of Seals."

"Swell." Young Roy muttered.

"Come on boys! We've got to get a-rocking!" A yell was heard by the site where the Christmas Chest was situated. A familiar band of pirates were seen laboring and digging while shedding sweats, searching for other treasures besides the large chest. The captain was Fargus of Valor, and his right hand man was Dart.

The young pirate came in, carrying a chest and thumped it down. "C—Ca—Cap'n! We've found a chest!" he breathed heavily.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he lashed out of excitement, "Open it up!"

"But cap'n!" one of the pirates complained, "Why can't we open up the Christmas Chest?"

"The Christmas Chest ain't important now." Fargus explained, "It's the other treasures that are important. We'll get to the chest later, now hurry-hurry!"

Wiz stopped short, "Someone's here!"

"Relax Wiz." Merlinus stated with ease, "It must be the other kids looking for the treasured gifts too."

"Here in Durandal Cave?" Wiz narrowed his eyes.

"Why yes."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking kids of Lycia and so forth to that cave?"

Silence ensued. Merlinus's peace of mind quickly switched to a quiver with fear. He used his torch as a weapon, while Young Zephiel drew out his Silver Sword and Wiz's hand held a fireball from his Fire spell book. The youngsters were hugging, clacking their teeth in terror.

"Mommy…" Young Lilina whimpered.

"That was not supposed to happen." Young Roy sniveled.

"I wanna go home." Young Guinivere whimpered as well.

"Shh! Kids, you're making me nervous!" Merlinus whispered harshly.

Merlinus's comment reached the pirates, warning them of the incoming party's presence.

"S—someone's here, Cap'n!" A pirate yelled.

"Oh no." Fargus faced them, "Everyone, switch to attack mode! Dart, you lead."

"Yes cap'n! Charge!" Dart's signaled brought a stampede of pirates coming to Merlinus's party's direction.

"They're coming!" Merlinus yelped, dropping his torch, shutting off its light.

"Nice move old man!" Young Zephiel congratulated, "and we aren't even in the lava section."

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS?" Merlinus yelped, "We're about to get our heads butchered here!"

"Allow me." Wiz stepped in, aimed his fireball at the spiking ceiling and fires it, spreading out wildfires and emitting light. By the light, they see the following shadows of Dart and his leading army. Merlinus squealed, unsurprisingly shedding tears like a wet spineless fool. The pirates emerged from the dark and made a complete stop.

"Hey! Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Dart pointed at Merlinus.

Merlinus froze, "W—WH—W—WH—W—"

"H—Hello," Wiz waved.

Young Zephiel stepped in the lead, his Silver Sword held in his hands, "Step out of the way, treasured gifts thieves!"

Fargus made his appearance, "What's going on he—hey? Isn't that old Merlinus?"

The old pirate pointed at the merchant, who had just fainted. Wiz's eyes widen, "You know him?"

"He's been with those three brave lording that traveled to the Dread Isle a long while back." He saw the youngsters and spread a smirk. He gave the signal to the army to lower their weapons and approached them.

"And you must be their chil—wait a minute." Fargus stopped at his track and cocks his head on his side.

"Step backward bandits!" Young Zephiel shouted, "I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it."

Fargus, his eyes locked on the youngsters, pointed his fingers at them as well, "Aren't you supposed to be King Zephiel? And aren't you supposed to be Her Majesty Queen Guinivere? B—But Marquess Pherae Lord Roy had gr—grown. Lady Lili---LADY LILINA!"

"Cap'n! Are you okay?"

Fargus fainted.

After awhile, Merlinus's party and the pirates were seen sitting besides the site, not far from where the Christmas Chest rests. Fargus had apparently heard the entire story about Wiz's anti-aging potion and how the youngsters had been a side effect of this. The captain sighed of relief.

"Goodness!" He stated, "And I thought I was losing my mind."

"Well, what can you say?" Merlinus joked, "It is good to see you guys again."

"Same here." Fargus laughed, "And your apprentice here did a good job reviving the line of royal young fleshes."

"He's not my apprentice!" Merlinus corrected.

"Excuse me. Not to be too curious, what are you guys doing here?" Wiz demanded.

"If I may cap'n," Dart demanded.

"Go ahead son." Fargus said.

"Well legend has it, Merlinus, that they are more in caves than just gifts inside Christmas Chests. The legendaries caves like the Durandal Cave, has a swarm of scattered chests lying around that contains precious gold and jewelries for us, well, personally pirates to snatch on."

"So with the spirits being dormant," Fargus continued, "we thought that this time of the season would be a great opportunity to get some of those treasures for ourselves and for giving. Arr! Arr! Arr!"

"You were thinking of taking away our gifts good old St. Nick left for us in the Christmas Chest, were you not?" Young Zephiel threatened.

"Well…" Fargus ran his fingers, sweated pouring down his face. He then spoke the truth in a complete turnaround, "Yes and no. Yes, we only wanted to take a peek. And no we were _not_ planning on taking it with us and claiming it ours. As a matter of fact, the chest is right behind these rocks. Let's go check it out!"

Everyone headed down the Christmas Chest with excitement and opens the large coffer. Their eyes glowed as they all saw a line of the treasured gifts well wrapped and pinned with the name of each individual of Ostia.

"Whoa!" Wiz drooled.

"This is beautiful!" Young Roy whispered.

"It's like Heaven!" Merlinus gasped.

"Sniff…sniff…this is the best day of my life." Dart wept tears of joy.

"Umm Pirate boy. Just so you know this is our present." Young Zephiel reminded.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER …

* * *


	5. Ch5: Eventful Moments Come Crashing Down

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, and Nicole) are the only belongings of the author. Please read and review.**

Chapter 5: Eventful Moments Come Crashing Down

_Every year during the holidays, the Elimine Churches of Elibe, volunteers, and even families gather up to do some Christmas shopping that ends up to be a gift giving for the needy. It was great moment for both needy dragons and humans to be joyful at this time of year._

_Quote from The Legend of Elibe: Volume III_

-Arcadia-

The party of six headed down the portal, exiting the beauteous village of Arcadia to face once again Nabata's ferocious sandstorm.

"This is like so unfair! Can people respect other people's wishes anymore?" Mace complained.

"Well Mace," Athos said, "this wish is impossible to make it true."

"Sophia, aren't you suppose to stay here?" Hawkeye asked the lavender-haired priestess.

"I just need to be there for Lady Lilina," she replied, "This news will be extremely hard for her to take."

"Christmas is gonna be ruined in Ostia." Myrrh sighed.

"Tell me about it." Canas sighed as well.

"I've heard everything." A soft voice called from behind the crew. They turned around, facing the mysterious figure hidden in cloak. She removed her hood, revealing herself as the mysterious "dark priestess" involved in the Great Movement of Bern.

"Idoun! It's been a while." Sophia recalled the priestess.

"Greetings to you too, Sophia." She spoke softly, "As I said, I have heard everything. Every word about the Ostia City Christmas Party and trying to invite us."

"It's more of a carnival really." Mace corrected.

"Tell us Idoun, why the disapproval?" Canas desperately asked.

"It is not really about the population decaying, but it is the fear."

"The fear?" Hawkeye demanded, "Do you recall…"

"Yes. The fear of facing humans again."

Silence ensued for a minute then Idoun continued, "I am not against this fear as well, but I do want to thank the Ostian and the Pheraen for helping me when I needed help."

Idoun approached Sophia and handed her a dragon stone unlike any other. The stone was clear gray and had a ruby core inside.

"Sophia," she said "I want you to give this stone to Roy and Lilina. It is their Christmas gift they shall both share, a gift from my heart. My deepest gratitude."

"Thank you Idoun."

"But what about Lilina's wish?" Mace desperately asked, "Aren't you going to stand up for it? Help us change the elder's mind?"

"As I said Mace, I am not against their fears."

Mace sighed in despair.

"I wish you all a Merry Christmas." She said, allowing the six to leave the village. As soon as the legion departed, Idoun frowned peculiarly and headed home.

-Castle Ostia Guest Room-

"This is an abomination!" Geitz hissed.

"Tell me about it." Rudger sighed.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Chad turned towards Jaffar who gave him no response.

"Ignore him." Legault advised, "He has always been quiet."

"All his life?"

"Well he does talk, but he's not much of a talker."

Eirika entered the room, escorted by one of Ostia's guards.

"M—my cast! What are you doing here?" she stated in surprise.

"Well Lady Eirika," Lucius spoke, "you see, the thing is—"

"We're here to deal with you!" Geese grabbed his axe.

"G—Gulp! You—are you going to cut my hair? That's all I've got." Eirika wept, caressing her jade locks.

"We're not here for your hair of any of your body parts whatsoever," Geese corrected, "We're here because we want to change our casting. I want to be the Mayor."

"HEY!" Gonzales bellowed, "What about me? I wanna be the mayor."

"I WANNA BE THE MAYOR!" Geitz complained, "I'm more mature than Geese."

"I'm the only kid in this casting group." Chad protested, "At least put a young orphan in for the cast, for crying out loud!"

Ephraim entered the scene, "What's going on?"

Eirika turned toward her brother and stopped him, "let me take care of it." She faced the gang of thugs and Lucius once more, "m—my brother is part of the casting. You know what? As a matter of fact, Ephraim will be the narrator."

"Whoa—Whoa-Wa-Wa—What?" Ephraim shook his hands.

Eirika faced her brother, "What? You don't like the idea?"

"Don't like it? I abhor it!" Ephraim boomed, "If _none _of us, mostly me, does play the mayor, I'm outta here!"

"I agree with Prince Green!" Garrett said, "If no one is playing the mayor, we have no reason to be in this play."

Ephraim faced Garrett oddly: "I just say that."

"Yeah! The mayor plays the most important part of this story," Heath argued, "Without a mayor, there ain't a story!"

Ephraim sighed, "What? Y'all repeating everything I'm saying now?"

Jaffar slammed the table, stood up and finally spoke, "We quit!"

Agreement invaded the room as the gang of thugs, except Lucius and Ephraim left the scene.

"No-No-No! Please wait!" Eirika chased them, "We haven't rehearsed much! Please give me a chance!"

Garrett stopped short and faced the queen one more time: "OH A BY THE WAY… Merry Christmas." And with that, he left the auditorium.

Eirika sighed, tears running down her soft cheeks. She sat down between her brother and Lucius.

"Um… Ephraim, brother. Even though, you disagree with me, I'm glad you didn't leave my side."

Ephraim shot a glare at her and spoke under his breath, "what's wrong with you woman?"

"I wouldn't be using harsh words like your brother," Lucius explained, "but I'm against your decision my liege."

-Lycian League Mall-

The party involved for the Holiday Shopping Event went in different stores and places and left with a bountiful of gifts and bags. From jewelries and clothing stores to the books and music department, it was a blast for all of them. Of course, they never knew they were been followed by an impostor covered in large bed sheet.

The crew was now stopping at the Food Court section of the mall.

Serra shrieked, "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS S-O-O-O-O-O COOL!"

"For the last time Serra, please stop!" Dorothy yelped, covering her poor ears.

"It's _Bishop_ Serra to you zit face."

Dorothy felt offended. The cavaliers stepped behind the girls and prevented something rebellious to happen.

"People, people please!" Zoe pleaded, "Stop fighting! We just need to take a break from all that shopping."

"For crying out loud." Lance sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Sain said, "Can't you see Lady Serra is excited?"

Serra blushed, "Ooh! Lady Serra! Its sounds so romantic the way you say it, Lord Sain."

Sain blushed as well, eying at Serra, "Ohh! Oh-Oh! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sain closed his eyes and stretched his lips towards Dorothy instead of the pink pony-tailed girl. He finally opens his eyes fixing on the sniper, shrieked and fainted.

"I'm leaving with Saul." Serra yelled halfway ahead from the group.

"We'll be at the Elimine Bookstore." Saul yelled as well.

The cavaliers and Yodel waved and locked their eyes on the green-haired womanizing corpse.

"Sain buddy," Kent sighed, "You'll never change."

"Tell me about it." Alan grinned.

"Come on guys. We'll take a table," Yodel commanded.

Erk was still behind the bed sheet, now following Serra and Saul entering the bookstore. The sage grabbed a plant standing at the front door just in time to hid and spy on them. He listened to Serra and Saul gossiping about other things while looking for books and light tomes. Erk sighed as he stared fondly at Serra then shook his head to snap out of it.

"Okay, something is wrong," he whispered to himself, "Something is definitely wrong. I think I'm getting a fever or something."

"You think wrong." A deep voice called from behind him. Erk turned around and faced Renault, the mysterious bishop who has disappeared and never heard of in the past twenty-five years. Erk stammered,

"Y—Yo—You—Y—Yo—You—"

Renault drew a napkin from his gown and offered it to Erk, "You're drooling on yourself."

"Bi—Bi—BI—"

"Let me finish it for you. It's Bishop Renault."

Erk blinked, not saying a word. He grabbed the tissue and wiped off his drool.

"Word of advice:" Renault spoke, "that feeling you're getting right now, comes from the celestial gift of esteem, passion, honor, and respect towards that person."

Erk blinked, still not getting a clue. Renault continued, "You have that feeling toward Serra. I won't be surprise if you deny me, but it's the truth. You are in love."

Erk felt shocked. Renault continued, "You love Bishop Serra of Ostia. You, Erk of Etruria. Admit it."

There was a slight pause. Erk sighed, "Frankly, Bishop Renault. But what should I do? She's annoying and I—"

Renault like a halt, held his hand at him, "you do not need to apologize. Do something virtuous for both you and her, but forbid using force to solve the problem."

To this little speech, Erk felt confident, "Thank you Bishop Renault."

"Don't thank me." Renault laid a hand on Erk's chest, "Thank your heart."

Erk nodded.

"Merry Christmas, young sage." Renault left the scene, disappearing among the crowd without a trace. Erk blinked but shrugged. He threw away the bed sheet and head towards another direction, ceasing his spying of Saul and Serra.

-Castle Ostia-

The night glittered in stars above the stalwart beloved Castle Ostia. Lilina was not home yet from her own task of the preparation of the Ostian Christmas Eve celebration that was to happen in just two days. Ephraim and Eirika were not here as well but Merlinus and the youngsters came back from their long journey and all had to slumber the night. The only figures seen were Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, and Roy sitting at the guest room all in velvet holiday robes, drinking eggnog, watching both the roasting open fire and the glittering decorated Christmas tree, while listening to soft instrumental Christmas music playing on the choreographer.

Hector exhaled in awe, "nothing beats holiday relaxation like Ostia."

"Tell me about it." Roy burped.

Lyn gently elbowed Eliwood, "Eliwood, your son is misbehaving. Say something."

Eliwood's answer was a burp and a "bless me!"

Lilina entered the room and found the foursome at this state of laziness: "well, well, well. Looks like somebody's been drinking too much eggnog."

"Hi Lilina!" Hector greeted his daughter.

"Hey father." She looked oddly at Hector.

"So how's your day?" Roy grinned.

Her oddly expression switched to joy: "Never been better." Lilina squealed, "Just two days away and all of Ostia will have finished the decorations and preparations for the Christmas Eve event."

"So are you going to join us?" Eliwood offered.

"Not now Sir Eliwood." She said, "But by the time the dragon comes in Ostia, I'll be more relaxed…sigh, I'm pooped."

Lilina headed down her bedchamber but stopped short and turned towards the foursome. "Guys. Thank you for everything, but I'm so worried about all of this and I'm afraid that the divine dragons would not approve of my plan. It's my only Christmas wish this year and—if—if it doesn't come true—"

"Do not worry about a thing Lilina." Lyn reassured.

"Yeah!" Roy said, "Athos, Hawkeye, and Sophia! Don't forget Mace, Myrrh, and Canas. All of those people will sure make the divine dragons understand."

"As soon as we hear something from them, we'll let you know." Eliwood suggested.

"Thanks guys. That reassured me." She said, "Well I'm heading to bed."

As soon as the blue-haired girl left the scene, the travelers of Arcadia came at the door. The foursome got up, cleaned up everything and shut off the fire.

"So soon!" Hector exclaimed, his mouth full of eggnog.

"Is Lady Lilina home?" Mace flew towards the nobles.

"She just headed for bed." Roy said.

"S—something wrong, guys?" Eliwood demanded.

Silence filled the large guest room. The noble quickly ventured the guess.

"Something's wrong." Eliwood hopelessly said.

"It—it didn't work?" Lyn exclaimed.

"I've tried reasoning the elder but he refused to listen." Athos explained.

"He even said that he had his own reasons." Canas sighed.

"The _NERVE_ with that guy!" Mace yelled, knocking down an empty glass.

"How will Lilina take this news? She promised a lot of people!" Hector implored, "It's her one Christmas wish!"

"Well I've tried telling him that but he had the _nerve _to say that he wouldn't come true." Mace hissed even more.

"I'm terribly sorry." Athos sighed.

Hector stroke his hair back, let out a frustrating sigh while walking around the room, "I can't let my daughter been hurt." He turned around facing the crew, "No matter what, she should not know about this."

"But Hector," Eliwood exclaimed, "We promised to tell her if we get something."

"B—Bu—" Hector began gasping in terror; his expression showed as if he's ready to break down.

"I'm sorry buddy," Lyn said, "I know you do not want this to happen but she must know. And if we don't tell her, she'll figure it out."

Sophia stepped in, "Before leaving… the village, Idoun gave me… this for you Lord Roy… it is also for Lady Lilina."

Roy admired the gift, "It's a Dragonstone, only different."

"She said she was not… against the elder's decision," Sophia said, "but she wishes peace… for all Elibe, mostly Pherae… and here in Ostia."

"Such a nice priestess, wouldn't you say?" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, very nice." Roy half-whispered, then faced the crew, with a serious look on his face, "leave it to me people. I'll be the one to speak to Lilina about this situation. I'll try my best to handle it well."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER …

* * *


	6. Ch6: The Big Day

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam and Nicole) are the only belongings of the author. Please read and review.**

Chapter 6: The Big Day

-Ostia City-

The sun shone brightly on the afternoon of Christmas Eve. The people of Ostia were on the rush: that includes shopping, baking, and last-touch decorations. But the festivities had already started and people from the foreign kingdoms and tribes of Elibe came, like the Kutolah Tribe of Sacae, ruled by Chieftain Dayan, his granddaughter Sue, and his son and heir Rath. From Ilia came General Zealot of Castle Edessa, his wife Juno, and her sisters Tate and Thany of the Falco Knight Flightleaders. From Bern were Queen Guinivere and Young Zephiel, with a legion of Bern's generals and captains. Fargus and his pirates seen earlier on the Christmas treasure hunt came at the festivity as well.

Mace and Canas were seen welcoming the people of Etruria; that includes the generals of Etruria, Lalum, and the Etrurian prince Elphin. The King of Etruria, King Mordred was to spend Christmas with his family at Alquiela, the capital; therefore he could not make it to Ostia for the big day. Also among the party was Canas's family: his son Hugh and his mother Niime, the hermit of the mountain.

"It is so great to see all of you at this huge celebration." Mace shook Elphin's hands.

"What kind of celebration is this again?" Percival squinted.

"It's the Ostian Christmas Eve." Canas replied, "I sure hope it'll be a blast this year."

Mace bumped his shoulders to keep him quiet. "I mean it'll be a blast!" Canas changed his tune.

"So Canas, did you bring us any gifts?" Niime asked.

Canas hesitated, "G—Gifts? Well—"

"Grandma! Don't pressure Father." Hugh said, "His trip from Heaven to here must have been stressful for him."

Niime used her cane to whack Hugh's head, "OW!" he yelped.

"Quiet boy." She scolded, "Your father is young and his level of stress is extremely low."

"Do not worry mother." Canas grinned, "I'll get you something before tonight."

"So where are we staying?" Elphin demanded.

"Well they are so many rooms at Castle Ostia!" Lalum offered, "We should stay there!"

The crew marched towards the castle. Mace takes chase to stop them, "W—WAIT!" he yelled, "They are many other places to go besides forcibly the castle."

"I'm going for a walk." Niime said, crossing her son and grandson's path, "Gimme a holler if y'all need me."

-Castle Ostia Dining Room-

Eirika is sitting on her seat, only to watch her untouched eggs florentine getting cold. Her eyes are puffy and red. It was as if she has not slept in days. Ephraim was walking down the hall and after seeing her, became concerned. He approached his sister and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Eirika, sweetheart. Are you all right?" Ephraim asked, but received no response. He sighed, kneed next to her, and held her pale cold hand. "Eirika, I'm sorry for being so harsh to you." He whispered, "Look, with all the cast and crew gone, I think it's best to cancel the show."

Eirika did not respond, but with the tears escaping her cerulean eyes, one can tell that she was feeling sad.

"I hope you could forgive me." Ephraim continued, "But please, you need to eat. You have not eaten since yesterday. And besides…" he got up, ran at the window and pointed outside at the decorated city, "…the festivities had started. Let's have some fun and games while it lasts. Let's have the best Christmas vacation we had planned."

"Ephraim…" she spoke with a rasp tone.

"Yeah?"

"Just leave me alone."

Silence ensued, "All right…" Ephraim said, "but please get well." The young Renais king headed toward the exit. Coming at the same time was Niime. She saw Eirika and curiously approached her.

Eirika harshly turned around, "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME AL—oh!" she paused at Niime's sight, "Hello." She greeted plainly then turned around again facing her cold breakfast again.

"Oh dear." Niime said, "Looks like you're in pain."

"In pain?" the young Renais queen snapped, "I'm not in pain, I'm in agony! And I do not want to talk about it."

"Okay."

As Niime was about to leave, Eirika suddenly bawled, "Christmas is ruined!"

Niime turned around in complete surprise, "WH—what are you talking a—"

"Can you _believe _these guys?" Eirika yowled, "First I cast my brother to play the mayor for my musical! Everyone gets angry, and then when I decide to remove the mayor _off_ the musical, they all go berserk and _AWOL_! And worst yet, crew and production are to come here today to shoot this musical live around the continent, and I got _no _materials!"

"Dear, dear… please calm down."

"CHRISTMAS IS RUINED!"

"Calm down dear." Niime patted the bawling Eirika's back, "It's not like the end of the wo…" she paused for a second, "Wait a minute? What's the name of your musical?"

"It's a Christmas tale often told around Magvel." She replied, "Our father, King Fado, would always tell us this tale on the night of Christmas Eve. It is called 'The Christmas Town'."

"'The Christmas Town' hey?" Niime rubbed her bony chin, "well this story is told here in Elibe too. The mayor plays an important role in this story you know?"

"I KNOW!" She wailed once more, allowing Niime to console her again.

"It's all right; it's all right…" she paused again, "Wait a minute! It is NOT all right!"

Eirika bought a puzzled look on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Ostia has been in the musical theater business ever since Roland became its first king!"

"Roland?"

"He was among the Eight Legends of Elibe."

"Then, that means…"

"Over a thousand years! And you're going to throw all that away because of what your casts and crews have done?"

"You're right." Eirika wiped off her tears and her expression changed to a more serious and more confident one. "You're right Madam! I am NOT going to give up this way!"

"You go girl!"

"I mean, it's been thousand of years and I'm not just going to keep the Ostian Theater alive, I'm going to keep the Christmas Spirit alive as well!"

"You go _even_ more girl!"

Eirika laid both her hands on Niime's shoulders, "Thanks Madam. You rejuvenated me." From there, she left in a rush toward the door. Niime sighed, "Young'un."

-Ostia City-

"This was fun!" Sain said.

"I know. Very fun" Alan agreed.

"Where have you guys been?" Elen addressed the incoming crew.

"Bishop Elen. You've missed the fun at the mall." Yodel grinned.

"My apologies, Bishop Yodel." She replied, "I was assisting Mistress Guinivere in the gift-giving for the needy."

"Hamina-Hamina-Hamina!" Sain stared at Elen, "Who's the beauty?"

"You are addressing to Bishop Bern, Sain." Saul warned, "You ought to be serious."

"Sorry about that." Sain apologized but quickly saw Saul's snickering game as he witnessed him leaving Serra and approaching Elen.

"I'm the only saint one to be addressing her politely." He said, his eyes glued on Elen.

"Umm…Father Saul," Elen grinned nervously, "you're staring."

Zoe approached Saul and clacked his ear using her finger. "OW!" Saul shrieked, "What was that for Zoe?"

"You maybe the hi-Priest," Zoe snapped, "but you need help." Serra giggled, watching this moment.

"I don't believe that Saul, tricking me like that." Sain crossed his arms, his face as red as a tomato.

"There's always next year Sain." Alan said, "There's always next year."

"May I cut in?" A voice came from behind. The crew turned around facing Erk, wearing a velvet silver coat and a snow-white scarf. Serra's expression as she saw Erk was joy instead of loathes.

"Well," Sain cocked his head on one side, "if it isn't Erk … in good spirits?"

"Guys, may I speak with Serra alone?" he asked politely.

Serra bit her lips. Yodel nodded, "Of course you should."

"Go on Serra." Saul whispered at Serra. The bishop approached, allowing her alone time with the sage.

Erk took a deep breath and spoke, "Serra…"

"Erk…" she responded.

"I'm sorry!" Both said it simultaneously then stopped in baffle, "What?" they said.

"Okay, be—before we start to speak our mind…"

Serra giggled at Erk's comments: "Erk. You're so funny."

A short silence ensued between the two humans, "here." Erk gave Serra a gift in gold wrapping.

Serra gasped. "Erk, you bought me a gift?" she whispered.

"Open it now and ask questions later." Erk exclaimed to a great extent, then stopped short after noticing Serra staring at him. He cleared his throat, "I'm just kidding… please."

Serra opened the gift, finding inside a small silvery baton with a crystal diamond star on top. She felt emotional at what she saw.

"Erk…" she placed a hand on her heart, "it's … it's … sniff … I'm sorry … it's beautiful."

"I know. It's Fashion."

"Excuse me?"

"Fashion. It's the name of the staff. Its power is to bring true beauty on its wielder. That way, the fashion police will release you from jail."

Serra shot another glare at Erk. Erk stepped back, his hands in front of him, "Take a joke will ya?"

Serra giggled, "Well, I got you something." She handed Erk a gift wrapped in silver wrapping.

"Oh wow." Erk opened his gift, seeing inside a Lightning tome. He was floored.

"Ah yes." Serra began, "Do you know why Queen Guinivere wields the light magic even though she's a sage?"

"Because…"

"Because silly," she giggled, "Saul told me that sages have a hidden power deep inside their anima magic."

"So the queen mastered that 'power'?" he blinked even more.

"Come!" Serra left the scene with a puzzled Erk "We'll have our first lesson. It's time to master your power Erky." She giggled.

Meanwhile, Roy, Hector, Eliwood, and Lyn were on the festive streets of Ostia along with Pent, Louise, and their children Clarine and Klein. Pent is the former Magic General of Etruria and Count Reglay, his son Klein is Etruria's second Arc General after Louise his mother. He is also the Etrurian Ambassador in service of the king. Clarine planned to be the next Magic General as soon as Cecilia announces her resignation. The crew was having fun checking out the foods and games with the theme of Christmas.

"This is nice." Pent exclaimed, "This is very nice."

"Lilina did a great job to the city." Louise complimented.

"That's my daughter all right." Hector grinned.

"So when are the dragons coming?" Klein demanded.

"Well…" Lyn ran her fingers.

"See, the truth is…" Eliwood said.

"The dragons won't come." Hector quickly stated.

"They're not coming?" Clarine yelled, almost catching the town's attention.

"Not so loud." Roy exclaimed.

"Oh dear." Louise sighed.

"Explain yourself!" Clarine growled.

"Does Lilina know about the situation?" As soon as Klein asked that question, it was already answered. Lilina shot out of the castle and rushed toward the group in good spirits.

"Roy! Can you believe it! It's Christmas Eve!" she squealed, "You know what that means do you?"

"Gift exchanges?" Roy grinned; sweats began pouring down his face.

"No silly!" she giggled, "The dragons will arrive! I hope."

He bit his lips, leaned toward Lilina, and whispered, "Ector-hay, ather-fay and in-lay on the our-hay!"

Lilina cocked her head, "what kind of language are you speaking?"

"Roy?" Eliwood sneered.

Roy slowly turned around and spread a smile at the nobles. "Hi guys, father."

Lyn angrily sighed, "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Lilina asked curiously.

"But she was all happy and filled with joy." Roy whined, "I…I couldn't possibly tell her this because I didn't want Christmas to be ruined!"

"Why is everyone saying that Christmas will be ruined, or is Christmas ruined in this story?" Clarine is apparently asking you (the readers).

"What's going on?" Lilina desperately asked, "Roy? What did you wanted to tell me?"

Roy turned around facing the young queen, "Lilina, what I'm about to tell you, please note that we will always be here for you, no matter what."

"Just tell me what's going on Roy." Lilina sighed, her expression seems as if she was about to take the news with shock and pain.

Roy took a deep breath and spoke, "the divine dragons are not coming."

Lilina stood mute.

"I—I'm sorry." Roy's hands tremble in sadness. He did not want to see Lilina hurt and so he approached and hugged her. The gang, all at once, approached Lilina to console her as well.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Hector asked softly, "It's not the end of the world you know."

"It's the end of _Christmas_ that is." Clarine joked. Everyone shot a glare at her, "Take a joke for crying out loud!" The blonde valkyrie left.

"Have you guys seen Queen Eirika?" Myrrh came at the scene, "King Ephraim is looking for her." The Manakete saw what was happening and she too stood silent.

"You know what? I'll send the message to the city." Roy offered, "Please be at rest for now Lilina."

Roy rushed to the castle but then stopped and turned around. He approached Lilina and gave her the Dragonstone he received from Sophia by Idoun. "Here, this is for you. I want you to keep it."

Lilina took the stone and there, Roy took action.

"This is going to take an ugly drastic turn." Pent told his wife.

"Christmas is really ruined." Louise replied.

"Tell me about it." Klein sighed.

Roy came out from inside the castle, at the balcony and let a shout: "People of Ostia! I have terrible news! Please you have to understand what I am about to say!"

The town rushed to the scene anxious to hear this news.

"The dragons are not coming to Ostia! I repeat the dragons are not coming to Ostia!"

Anger spread from the crowd like wildfire. Wiz, Zoe, and the pirates were among the crowd and were also baffled to this news, "Tell me I am dreaming." Zoe asked.

"You're not sister." Wiz said.

"That's a shock." Fargus muttered.

"Christmas is ruined!" Dart exclaimed.

"Where is Lady Lilina?" the magistrate emerged from the crowd.

"I…" Roy trembled. "I can't answer it right now."

"What does that suppose to mean?" the magistrate angrily replied, "We gave her until yesterday for the dragons' arrival in Ostia."

"Yeah! And we thought that they were running late." A man yelled among the crowd.

"Turned out to be a big fat lie." A woman yelled.

"I know!" another man exclaimed, "what if we are to consult Mace to turn half the city into those—?"

A huge "NO!" shot out of the crowd.

"Hey guys!" A yell come from the crowd. "We have entertainment over there!"

"What kind of entertainment?" the magistrate growled.

"The musical! IT'S THE MUSICAL!" the yell replied, drawing the crowd from the balcony scene to the Ostian theater.

"The musical?" Myrrh was surprised.

"Wait. So Eirika is still willing to make the show?" Hector asked.

"You should check it out yourself." A voice came from behind Hector, spooking him. He turned to see Niime.

"Let's go!" Eliwood cried and everyone rushed toward the Ostian Theater.

"Lady!" Hector warned Niime before taking chase, "No sneaking behind me like that!"

Niime smiled then watched Lilina heading toward Castle Ostia, still silent and shock from the news of the dragon. She followed her.

"Where are you going my dear?" she demanded, but received no response.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER …

* * *


	7. Ch7: Miracle at Ostia

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, and Nicole) are the only belongings of the author. Please read and review.**

Chapter 7: Miracle at Ostia

_To believe in miracles is to believe in oneself. To believe in oneself is to believe in miracles. It is no superstition, it is true._

_Quote from Ninian_

-Ostia Theater-

The entire city was inside the Ostian Theater, anxious to see the Christmas musical that was canceled and mysteriously came back on the air. The entire continent of Elibe was glued on their TV screen, getting ready to watch this moment live.

The curtain opened up allowing the crowd to let out a cheer and applaud. Eirika, dressed in a rather odd costume came onstage and the crowd went dead silent.

Eirika wore a half character costume. One half of the character was dress well: nice polish shoes, velvet silk shirt, vest and a hat. The other half of the character was dress rather poorly: a filthy, full of charcoal brown shirt and pant with its ripped knees, with blemished shoe. On the clean side she carried a cane, and carried dustpan on the other. She even painted her face half representing each character. She made a ponytail and a shiny expression on her clean side but on the filthy side, her hair was uncombed and her teeth was damaged and crooked like Gonzales's. The bandit seeing this uses his hands to cover his eyes in embarrassment.

"Evening!" She greeted at the view of the sunset.

"I can't believe she's doing this to herself." Ephraim says all worried.

"That's your sister?" Cecilia approached Ephraim, along with the other Etrurian generals

"Err…"

"She's quite animated." Percival snickered.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Really?" Douglas demanded, "Then can you explain the half-character image?"

"Tonight," Eirika spoke, "we or I would proudly present at this Ostian Christmas Eve fête our feature presentation. The musical of our Christmas tale"

"Aye, she still thinks this would be going on hey?" Geese sighed.

"You got that right." Garrett grunted.

"That's sad." Lucius sighed.

Eirika cleared her throat and started her solo play. She faced left, allowing the audience to see her filthy half playing its role: "Mr. Mayor! What are your plans for Christmas?"

She turned around, facing right, allowing the audience to see her clean half playing the role of the mayor: "Christmas?" she said in a deep voice, "Bah-Ha! Humbug! This town maybe named after this holiday but what's the point of all this giving and receiving gobbledygook?"

The audience booed and hissed.

"No dragons in Ostia, and we're watching a solo theater performed by a goofy mistress from another continent?" The magistrate confirmed, "This is the worst Christmas ever!"

"Think again mister." Niime countered, "This is the best Christmas ever."

The suspicious Hugh approached his grandmother, "Grandma! Did you have something to do with this?" Hugh narrowed his eyes.

-Castle Ostia, Lilina's Bedchamber-

Lilina entered her room, still in shock of the news of the dragons. She placed the Dragonstone Roy gave her at her table and watched the night sky and the stars rising. Tears escaped her blue eyes.

"This can't be happening." She whimpered to herself, "I had everything planned. What caused this?"

She pulled down the shades and fell on her bed, "This entire thing was a huge mistake. HUGE! Bringing humans and dragons together for the holidays and trying to reviving the old Christmas legend. It was nothing but pure failure."

She sat on her bed and sighed, "I guess both races weren't meant to be."

"Think again." A gentle, celestial voice resonated from nowhere. Lilina turned around but saw no one in her room.

"Who? Who speaks this mellow voice?" she called in the room, hoping to get a reply.

"Come closer to the light my lady." The voice spoke again, this time addressing to Lilina formally. Lilina looked around the room trying to seek that light the voice spoke of. She finally found it: inside the Dragonstone. She approached the Dragonstone and saw inside a young girl with light-green hair and crimson eyes. Her earrings were carved in stone the shape of an incisor. The young girl expression was rather depressing to see.

"Who are you?" Lilina demanded.

"My identity is not important right now." The girl in the Dragonstone replied. "The importance right now is what you have done."

Lilina sighed once more, "Yeah, I did horrible didn't I?"

"I don't think so."

Lilina faced the girl in surprise. The girl continued, "Your wish to bring dragons and humans together in harmony again has been our main concern. Most of the other race and my family had dreams for this day to come, and right now you are the one who's about to make it true. Not for eternity in this case however, but at least for a limited time. This idea of yours, to invite the dragons in Ostia for the holidays, could be a path of hope."

"Thanks for the small advice, but it best to just drop it." Lilina said hopelessly.

"My lady, do not let your lack of belief take over."

Lilina blinked at the girl once more.

-Ostian Theater-

"Let's have Christmas together!" Eirika was joyfully singing and dancing, while facing the jeering audience. The audience couldn't take it anymore and started to head for the exit.

"Guys! Please, the fun just started!" she begged.

As the theater was about to get empty, the Christmas music of "There's no place like home." began to play, luring everyone back on their seats.

"Hey? What's going on?" Hector demanded, looking around.

"Eirika is all confused onstage." Lyn said.

"Where is this music coming from?" Eliwood looked around as well.

The cast made a comeback onstage. Half of the group of thugs was disguised in rich costumes and the other half in poor costumes. Ephraim took the spotlight as the mayor and the thugs began to sing in chorus, their versions:

_Oh! There's no place like home like Os-i-tia,_

_Doesn't matter how far away you are,_

_When you pine for the sunshine,_

_Of a friendly face,_

_For the holidays, ya can't beat,_

_Ostia!_

Ephraim sang:

_I met a man_,_ who lives in Etruria,_

"Etruria?" Lyn, Eliwood and Hector blinked.

_And he was heading for,_

_Sacae and for some homemade apple pie,_

_From the Lycian League, folks are traveling,_

_Down to Ilia's sunny shore,_

Everyone:

_From Nabata to Bern Kingdom,_

Ephraim sang again:

_Oy, the traffic is colossal_

Everyone again:

_Oh! There's no place like home like Os-i-tia!_

Eirika ran offstage and joined the nobles. The crowd did not notice her because they were all glued at the real musical.

"Are you okay Lady Eirika?" Myrrh asked.

"I'm…fine…" She responded, "I'm just speechless."

"Speechless because your cast came back for the musical?" Mace joked.

"That kind of speechless! I was cooked up there, and they…"

"…saved the show." Eliwood said, "And it's a good one even."

"You think? They're doing it all wrong!"

The nobles glued their eyes on Eirika, "you think?" Lyn said.

"It maybe different from what I have planned," Eirika spread a smile, "but I love it."

-Castle Ostia, Lilina's bedchamber-

"My lady," the girl of the Dragonstone said, "even though there's still less time for the festivity, there's still time to believe in a miracle."

"Well," Lilina coyly said, "I still do believe in a miracle."

The girl smiled, "That is good to hear, 'To believe in miracles is to believe in oneself. To believe in oneself is to believe in miracles. It is no superstition, it is true'"

Lilina remained silence. The girl concluded her speech, "Give the Dragonstone to Roy when the time of miracle comes."

"Thank you, madam err…"

"Ninian." She said, "Just call me Ninian…and have a Merry Christmas."

Ninian disappeared from the stone. Lilina sighed, reminiscing Ninian's last words, "give the Dragonstone to Roy when the time of miracle comes."

"She addresses me formally but why does she mention Roy informally?" she questioned herself, "It seems as if they both have a connection. But what does she mean by 'when the time of miracle comes.'?"

-Ostian Theater-

The theater ended and most of the city rushed to get autographs and pictures from the cast. Eirika rushed to her brother. The nobles also did the same.

"Brother…" Eirika shed tears of joy.

"Eirika! Did you enjoy it?" Ephraim asked.

"Well, it was all wrong. The singing, the entire story, but I love it."

"And what does this has to do with you meeting someone in Etruria?" Eliwood demanded.

"What?" Ephraim argued, "Can't I be a little creative?"

"Whatever people think, I enjoyed it." Myrrh said.

Guinivere, along with Young Zephiel and Young Guinivere approached the twins. Young Roy and Young Lilina came in as well.

"You are Eirika, the director of this play are you not?" Guinivere claimed.

Eirika's eyes glued at the queen, "Queen Guinivere of Bern I presume?"

"Don't forget me." Young Zephiel interjected.

"I've always wanted to meet you." Eirika said.

"I enjoyed the setup of your show." Guinivere pointed out, "even though you embarrassed yourself in this somewhat ridiculous uniform."

Eirika looked down; unaware that she was still in her half-character costume. The kids laughed at Guinivere's statement. Eirika grinned, scratching her hair in embarrassment.

The door of the theater swung opened and Wiz rushed in, "EVERYONE! COME OUTSIDE! IT'S SNOWING _AND _WE HAVE COMPANY!"

Everyone turned around, facing Wiz.

"Company? The Magistrate said, "What company?"

"YOU WERE EXPECTING THEM! IT'S THE DRAGONS! THEY'RE IN OSTIA!"

Different surprising statement like: "no kidding!" or "is it true?" emerged from the crowd.

"There's one way to find out: let's go outside people!" Hector yelled.

The crowd left the theater and saw what they thought they wouldn't be seeing. A large parade of the divine dragons of Arcadia, crossing Ostian streets. Leading the parade was Igrene and Idoun. The divine dragons all greeted the people of Ostia. Everyone was amazed at this view, even the Magistrate.

-Castle Ostia, Lilina's bedchamber-

The noise of the parade reached Lilina. As the blue-haired girl was about to open up the drapes, Zoe busted in the room, out of breath. Lilina rushed to her, "Zoe, what's going on?"

"YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!" Zoe wheezed, trying her best to squeal of excitement, "COME! COME!" the cleric grabbed Lilina's hands and headed outside.

-Ostia City-

The kids watched the parade in amazement.

"Just like in the legend." Young Guinivere said.

"I know. It's beautiful, in addition of the snow." Young Lilina agreed.

"Whoa." Young Roy was glued at the parade and the snowfall.

Lilina and Zoe came out of the castle. Lilina watched the miraculous event. She was speechless.

"Your wish came true! This is _so _exciting!" Zoe squealed.

"I…know." Lilina gazed.

"Hey! That's squeal is my line!" Serra said, approaching Zoe with Erk.

"Well, if it isn't Bishop Ostia." Zoe grinned.

"You can call me girl now Zenon. It's Christmas!" Serra said.

"You call me by my real name? How sweet!"

"Well, it looks like they're friends now, hey Lady Lilina?" Erk addressed the Ostian queen.

"Y…yes," Lilina said, still gazing at the parade and the snowfall, "it's beautiful." She rushed to the setting. Roy was the first to see Lilina again.

"Lilina! Looks like your wish came true after all." Roy exclaimed.

"Well I came as soon as I heard." Lilina said.

"But how did that happened?" Sophia said, "The elder declined it."

"Well I did." A voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw the elder and Fa.

"What made you change your mind Great elder?" Eliwood asked.

The elder approached the nobles and spoke: "It was Idoun. She convinced us to be here for Christmas at least, even though both dragons and humans had our bad moments, we should be together for at least this once. She also mentioned how both nobles from Pherae and Ostia helped her regaining her own self."

Roy and Lilina smiled at each other. The nobles smiled as well.

"Do not forget Fa, great Elder." Fa said.

"Ah yes. Fa was a crybaby this entire moment."

"Great Elder!" Fa groaned and everyone laughed.

"Thank you great Elder." Lilina said, "You've made many wishes to come true."

"You mean your wish?" Hector grinned.

"Father, stop! You're embarrassing me." Lilina smiled.

"Wait a minute!" Mace said, "Sophia told us that the population is short at Arcadia. How did you manage a parade the size of the Atlantic?"

"That was all Idoun's idea." The elder said, "She called most of the divine dragons from the Dragon's Gate to come to Ostia."

"THE DRAGON'S GATE?" Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn gasped.

"Well, at least I don't have to transform anyone into divine dragons." Mace sighed in relief, "Sheesh, what a stupid thing to do this time of year."

"Well I was hoping you would have done that." Wiz grinned.

"Don't you start with me now, Wizonault!"

Everyone laughed heartily.

The parade ended shortly and just like in the legend of Elibe, dragons and humans were together for this time of year, exchanging gifts and having different activities. Castle Ostia was swarmed with the population of both races. They were all there for a hearty Christmas Eve dinner, which consisted of a succulent honeysuckled turkey and other varieties of feasts and desserts on the largest table at the largest balcony of Castle Ostia, facing the clear night sky. Both dragons and humans were talking about different things whilst enjoying the feast.

"This turns out to be a glorious Christmas after all." Pent said.

"It more than glorious," Louise said, "it's a miraculous one."

"At least Christmas is not ruined." Clarine said.

"Here Roy," Lilina gave the Dragonstone to Roy, "I want you to have this."

"Oh, Lilina; that's very thoughtful, but you deserve it."

"Actually Roy, _you_ deserve it. You tried to keep my hopes up from perishing at the worst moment, even though you got yelled at."

Roy snickered at Lilina's joke.

"…and you're a great friend." She ended.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin your Christmas but…thank you Lilina."

"GUYS! Check this out!" Fa yelled, pointing at the stars. To everyone's eyes emerged the Eastern Star, shining brightly.

"It's beautiful!" Eirika watched the star.

"Indeed!" Ephraim said.

"I love it." Myrrh admired it.

"Did you all noticed?" Hector said, "The star is much shinier than last year."

"You're right." Lyn agreed.

Both races at the large table watched the East Star together, just like in the legend.

-----------------------------------------

Eliwood faces the readers: "From everyone and the royal families of the continents of Elibe and Magvel—"

Lyn pops out behind Eliwood: "It's time for desserts Eli… who're you talking to?" she blinks, looking around.

"Err…no one." Eliwood grins.

"O—okay." Lyn leaves him alone, allowing him to face the readers again.

"Have a Merry Christmas and may your lives be filled with joy and happiness."

He lets out a sigh of relief and heads back to the setting: "Whoo! That was close!"

* * *

END OF **MIRACLE AT OSTIA

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: "The One with the Sacred Stone Ball" was supposed to be a chapter from "Ephraim and Eirika". Instead, I have decided to make this the second book of this fiction, in celebration of the holiday season. The story is about a special holiday event that takes place every year at Rausten and was known as the Sacred Stone Ball. The twins sees this chance to participate, but in a sudden turn of event, Ephraim refuses and Innes takes his place, inviting Eirika to the ball, making Ephraim very jealous. While all of this is happening, Dozla, with the help of Rennac, desperately tries to make a maturing L'Arachel believe in Santa Claus once more. How would their plans work? Meanwhile, the monarchs of Magvel are creating a recipe out of eggnog, and a desperate Seth craves to open his Christmas gifts. The story is up next.

* * *


	8. Ch8: Sacred Stone Ball pt1

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Guest Sandy Green belongs to Nintendo's Mario Golf. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, and Nicole) are the only belongings of the author.**

**--HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS--**

—**The One with the Sacred Stone Ball—**

**_(Part 1/3)_**

-Castle Renais-

The front portal banged from outside. Seth, a knight general in service of the kingdom of Renais, ran to open the portal and saw standing there a mail carrier.

The mail carrier handed a four-sheet clipboard to Seth, "special delivery for…Seth of Renais?"

Seth puckered, "This is he… what's going on? I'm not expecting any gifts."

"Sir, it's my job to deliver packages, not accusations."

"I'm not making accusa—"

The mail carrier turned around, made a signal and there came in thirty transporters, each carrying about a dozen Christmas gifts in convoys. From small boxes to heavy carriages, it kept coming.

"What the—" Seth gasped at that sight, "What are all those gifts? From whom do they come from?"

The mail carrier glared at Seth, "You."

"Me?"

"Looks like somebody has not just being nice this year," The mail carrier patted Seth's back, "but he has been an angel. Now sign here."

Seth signed the clipboard and the mail carrier left with the transporters. The gifts took much of the hall's space. Eirika entered the hall; saw the gifts, then Seth. She smiled.

"Princess Eirika!" Seth warned her, "Please don't say anything!" He panicked as Eirika approached him, "And don't try anything stupid!"

"Well, aren't you Santa's pet?" Eirika mumbled and playfully slapped Seth's cheek, as if addressing to a toddler. She then left with a trail of laughter.

* * *

-Frelia Family Hall-

The family hall of Frelia was as large as a living room. The room was painted in marble white and two pillars accented in gold trim were leading towards the main hall. The chesterfields, the carpet, and beanbags were all of white color and tapestries. The Christmas tree, standing proudly next to the sitting area, was as white as snow and adorned in silver and blue ornaments. A wide screen television hanged at a wall, playing a certain documentary of Magvel. Sitting on the chesterfields and watching the documentary were Eirika, Ephraim, Tana, Innes, and Lyon.

The holidays at Magvel were always mild and moist. Snow rarely entered the continent but this year a heavy snowstorm was schedule to hit in the upper areas by Christmas Eve. Since Frelia, Rausten, and Carcino were the upper areas of Magvel, the twins and Lyon have decided to leave their kingdom and spend the holidays at the venerable sage king's castle. They have never experienced snow before and checking it out will be their greatest Christmas wish coming true.

Fado entered the scene, wearing a "Kiss the cook" apron and carrying on one hand a large spoon dripping of eggnog. His other hand held below the spoon, "Hey kids! Taste this and tell me what do you think?" Fado offered the spoon to the five friends.

"King Fado!" Tana cried, "I understand your stress, but please don't take it on the furniture!"

"I'll taste it." Lyon volunteered.

"What's going on Father?" Eirika asked.

"We're trying to create a recipe: eggnog cake." Fado said.

"Eggnog cakes?" Innes repeated.

"What's that?" Ephraim asked.

"It's a dish Hayden, Vigarde, and Ismaire came up with." Fado exclaimed, "It's like sugar balls. Coffee cakes. Except it's for eggnog!"

"Oh, so technically, it's eggnog balls?" Ephraim figured.

Fado blinked, looked up the ceiling in deep thinking, "I haven't thought of that."

"Is it good?" the cry of Hayden sounded from the kitchen across the hall.

"Is it too sugary? Cause we don't want to start it all over!" Vigarde's voice followed.

Everyone, including Fado, glanced at Lyon. The imperial prince tasted the eggnog and frowned, "too bland."

"Too bland!" Fado cried across the hall.

"BLAND? We've wasted sugar for that!" Ismaire's voice replied.

Fado ran back in the kitchen. An advertisement caught the five friend's attention, "Are you ready for Christmas? Then if yes, come celebrate the season with our 800th Annual Sacred Stone Ball at the Frozen Narube River and the Rausten Court Ice Hall!"

Tana, Innes, and Lyon jerked their heads excitingly. The twins only smiled at the sight. "The Sacred Stone Ball is coming to town!" Tana squealed.

"It's not coming to town. It's coming to Rausten!" Innes corrected, "I've always wanted to go there!"

"I've heard about it, but what's that?" Ephraim asked.

"Is it like a competition?" Eirika guessed.

"The best one _EVER_!" Tana squealed, "It is held every year around Christmas Eve!"

"The dancing king and queen winners get showered in gifts in expensive goods." The TV blared again, "So don't let this opportunity pass you by! Get tickets today!"

The twins' eyes boggled. They looked at each other then back at the TV. "Gifts?" they yelled together.

"I remember my first time at the ball." Lyon reminisced, "The lights were blazing joyfully. The people were happy. It was the best night ever."

"Did you won Lyon?" Tana asked him.

"No."

"Why? What happened?" Eirika was concerned.

"Well, the girl I dance with for instance was a real Scrooge-and-Grinch fusion," he said, "plus she was a bad dancer."

"We should go to Rausten and enter!" Tana proposed, and everyone except Ephraim agreed simultaneously. "Nah. I don't want to." Ephraim said.

"Why not Ephraim?" Eirika asked, "you were ecstatic about it just now."

"Yeah! The fact that I really want to be in the contest and dance my way to the finals, but remember my ice rink phobia?"

"Oh that." Eirika sighed in disappointment.

"Ice rink phobia?" Innes rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Eirika replied, "when we were kids, Ephraim once skated on an ice rink, and it cracked open and he fell!" she chortled at these last words and the threesome let out roars of laughter.

Ephraim didn't find this amusing, "that's not funny. I had to stay in my room until summer!"

"I'm sorry Eph." Eirika said, "But it's too bad I won't be dancing with you."

Innes immediately declared, "Why don't we go to Rausten together. I'll take Eirika to the ball."

Eirika gasped. Ephraim felt floored, "you'll do that for me? You'll… take me to the Sacred Stone Ball?"

"Why not? It'll be fun wouldn't it?" Innes smiled. Eirika wrapped her arms around Innes and gave him a firm hug.

"Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"When I do that to you Innes, you reject me." Tana crossed her arms.

"That's because you embarrass me." Innes said.

"And Eirika is not?" Ephraim glared.

"Eirika is a friend." Innes replied, "It's easier with friends than with siblings."

"Really?" Lyon approached Innes, but the prince formed a halt sign at him, "Stop right there! I meant girl friends."

Ephraim raised an eyebrow. Eirika glared at him. Tana and Lyon both shook their head all while Innes stammered, "You know what I mean!"

* * *

-Renais Great Hall-

Sitting around a large round table made of fine glass material were Seth, Adrion, Adam, Gilliam, and Joshua. Sitting on and around the table, taking much the hall's space, were Seth's precious gifts. Seth glared at them, practically drooling. His attention focused on a small box, wrapped in white wrapping and a gold bonnet, resting right in front of him.

"Do it!" Adrion provoked, "Open it and let's not talk about it no more."

"Sigh! What are you waiting for?" Gilliam complained, "Are you going to open it or not?"

"I think he's trying to make a bet on whether he will or something." Joshua flipped his coin, tempting Seth even more.

Seth's shoulders sunk as he pulled out a landscape-size cardboard that read "Do not open till Xmas," and was underlined in red and green.

Adam grabbed the cardboard from Seth and snorted, "Christmas? Like everyone's gonna follow that rule." He ripped the cardboard in pieces. Seth was horrified at the sight, "What the—?"

"Adam has a point." Gilliam said, "I mean think about it. Would those who sent you the gifts be watching you? Are they watching you now?"

The foursome leaned to Seth, their eyes fixed on him. Seth returned them the glare, "You are." He said blankly.

Gilliam looked up the ceiling, "Yeah that's true…"

"I'm curious Silver Knight," Adrion was at the edge of his seat, "who sent you these gifts?"

Seth picked up the box in white wrappings and gold bow, placed it near his ear and shook it, "my family." His response bought awe to the group.

"Really?" Joshua breathed.

"Wow! It must be large." Gilliam commented.

"It is." Seth replied, "From my mother's side. Most of them are in Rausten, but they're basically all scattered around the continent. I'm the only one here in Renais."

"I remember our first Christmas in Renais," Adam reminisced, "Our family sent us for Christmas a large basket of meat and cheese." He faced his brother, "remember that?"

Adrion nodded in agreement, "Yeah! What about last year's fruitcake! Disgusting and hard as a rock even. Gag."

"All right you two." Gilliam chuckled, "It may not be the best present, but still…"

"So what is it?" Joshua asked Seth after seeing him ripped open the small wrapped box.

Seth withdrew an oyster shell, cracked it open and was moved at what he saw, "It's a pearl!"

"A pearl?" They cried.

Adam scoffed, "What kind of a lowly pathetic gift is that?"

Seth sighed, the pearl held by his chest, "it once belonged to my great-great-grandmother."

"It's magnificent!" They changed tune and ran to admire the jewel.

* * *

-Rausten Court Garden-

"Oh my goodness!" L'Arachel admired the Rausten Garden, shaded in majestic frozen ice. "This is beautiful!"

"You think so Princess L'Arachel?" A soldier, working on the setting along with few others, asked.

"Absolutely! The people who'll attend this event are gonna love it."

The soldier smiled and returned to work. Everyone at Rausten was getting prepared for the Sacred Stone Ball Event and already they were finishing up with few touches. The snow-covered trees gracefully stood tall at every edge of the rink, and each had a glowing light at their very top.

L'Arachel finds Dozla entering the scene and rushed to him, "huh Dozla?"

Dozla smiled, "Ho-Oh! Princess L'Arachel! How fare you?"

L'Arachel sighed, "Well, there's something I have to tell you. It has been on my mind ever since the holiday season started."

"Oh?"

"…I think Santa Claus is a myth."

Dozla's pupils dilated, "A myth?" his voice went low-deep and his head cocked on one side menacingly, "What do you mean it's a myth?"

"I mean he doesn't exist."

Dozla burst out laughing uproariously, "You're kidding right? HEE-HEE!"

L'Arachel's silence confirmed it. Dozla abruptly stopped his laughter to gnash his teeth, "You're not kidding."

"I mean think about it," L'Arachel wrapped her arm around Dozla's shoulders, gazed in the ceiling, and raised her arm up, "How possible is it, to leave presents in every homes and castles, of every lands, of every states, of every nations, of every continents, of the world in just one night?"

"He could use the Warp Staff." Dozla argued.

"Yes." L'Arachel replied, "but see, the Warp Staff has limited powers, plus it takes time to take effect."

"But he could have a lot of Warp Staves."

"But he couldn't."

Dozla giggled mirthlessly, and was now his turn to wrap his arm around L'Arachel shoulders, "Okay, before we get into a debate here, don't you think you're giving up too easily on your beliefs?"

"So you think it's a myth?"

"**IT'S NOT A MY—" **he stopped short and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. But come on, there's plenty of other reasons that prove Santa's existence."

L'Arachel became interested, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! The milk and cookies. You leave them at the table one night, the next day they're gone." He shrugged.

L'Arachel smiled and rubbed her chin in thought. Dozla continued, "I mean think about it. It's not like the milk and cookies are going to walk away in the middle of the night."

"I guess you're right."

"See?"

"But I'm not buying it."

"**WHY NOT?**"

"For starters, Uncle wakes up every night for his midnight snack." She replied, "What do you think he'll find there sitting at the table?"

Dozla, admitting defeat, huffed angrily, "All right. Let's make a bet. Christmas Eve, we'll leave two plates of cookies and glasses of milk. One will be for Pontifex Mansel, but the other will be _exclusively_ for Santa. We'll wait behind the pillars and we'll wait for Santa Claus to come and grab his treats. Whoever's right about Santa will get 50g."

"100."

"150."

"200."

"Done!"

Dozla and L'Arachel shook hands.

* * *

-Frelia Kitchen-

"Beautiful! I think we've done it!" Ismaire rejoiced at the sight of a multitude of well-baked eggnog balls on different oven plates. The monarchs gathered in the kitchen to see their work.

"Are you sure about this?" Hayden asked, "Cause we can't afford any mistakes."

"We should taste them first." Fado offered. Vigarde picked one eggnog ball and took a bite. The monarchs leaned to him. Vigarde licked his lips, "delicious! We did it guys!"

"All right!" The monarchs gave each other a high-five.

"Now all we have to do is head for Rausten and see what the audience thinks." Ismaire proposed.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Fado replied, and the monarchs took leave. At the same time, two chefs—a blond and a brunette crossed path with the kings.

"You too are in charge of the kitchen right?" Hayden asked the chefs.

"Yes Your Majesty." The brunette chef said.

"Good. Don't forget to take it to the convoy." he said, "We're heading for Rausten."

"Yes sir." The blond chef said.

The kings left the kitchen and the two chefs entered it. They gasped at the multitude of eggnog balls they have made from scratch.

"Holly Molly! Are all of these…the eggnog balls?" the blond chef exclaimed.

"Yeah, for how long have they done that?" the brunette chef questioned, "It's a lot!"

"A lot indeed…well let's get moving shall we."

"Wait a minute." The brunette chef stopped the blond chef at his track.

"What?"

"A quick question," he gasped, "usually when you bake, you add a little…baking powder right?"

"Yeah of course. Why do you ask? Aren't you a professional chef?"

"Oh I am all right. But the kings aren't." he pointed at a small bottle of white powder, inscribed on the bottle bought shock to the duo.

"Baby powder!" they gasped.

Hayden came in the kitchen and immediately overheard them. His jaw dropped.

--- --- ---

"What am I hearing?" the venerable sage king approached the two chefs, catching them off-guard. They hesitated.

"Err…we were talking about…" the blonde chef muttered, "balling power. Yeah?"

"Yeah!" the brunette chef answered, "balling power. Get it! Squawk!"

Hayden stood silent. The chef stopped laughing and cleared their throats, "You…you heard us did you, Your Majesty?"

"Every word."

The chefs gulped. Hayden felt frustrated, "I can't believe this! We've worked for how long to make perfectly good eggnog balls: almost twelve hours and still nothing!" he sat at one of the chairs, "Sigh…What are we going to do?"

"I've got it!" the brunette chef beamed, "Let's not talk."

Hayden glared, "Not talk? You mean, staying silent?"

"Yeah…" the blonde chef agreed, "I mean eating a delicious eggnog ball? Phsaw! What's the harm in that?"

"IT HAS BABY POWDER ON THEM!" Hayden screamed, "Do you not understand the word: _Baby_ powder?"

"I ate baby powder when I was a kid." The brunette chef disclosed. Hayden threw off his arms in surrender. The brunette chef continued, "Yeah, like my friend said, what could possibly go wrong?"

The chef picked a ball, took a heavy bite and out of the ball and his mouth transpired white smokes from the powder. The chef coughed and choked incessantly. The blond chef pulled out a vanilla whip cream spray and shot it inside his companion's mouth, ceasing the smoke. The brunette chef hanged his foaming mouth open, "See!" he uttered.

Hayden blinked, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"But it kinda did." The blond chef replied.

"Vigarde took a bite and it was delicious!"

"Perhaps…" the brunette chef muffled, "he hasn't eaten the whole of it."

The blond chef nodded, "True that."

Hayden slapped his face.

* * *

-Rausten Court Family Hall-

Dozla, L'Arachel, and Rennac hid behind a large pillar, as they stared at two plates of butter cookies and two glasses of fresh milks at a nearby stool, facing the crisping fireplace of the family hall. The Christmas tree lights shone brightly, making radiant reflection to the adorned ornaments and the candlelit chandeliers.

Rennac sighed frustratingly, "Why do we have to wait behind the pillars?"

"We're waiting for Santa Claus, Rennac." L'Arachel told him.

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon!" he hissed, "Surely Santa will not come at this time!"

"According to Dozla," she explained, "he leaves the North Pole at approximately two o'clock in the morning… yesterday, which means his trip around the world, including here in Magvel, will be over between eleven o'clock and midnight tonight."

"And you believe him?" Rennac muttered.

"Rennac," Dozla said, "you must understand the theory of speed and time in order to figure out Santa's existence. Including the theory of magic, this is down on the count, and a little something-something to prove it all, hence the milk and cookies."

Rennac simply rolled his eyes, "the milk and cookies. Yeah, how about the theory of you-being-a-pinhead?"

"Rennac!" L'Arachel scolded, "Stop being so negative! You don't want Santa to put your name on his naughty list, do you?"

"As long as he's the stuff of fairy tale, I'm _always_ on his naughty list." Rennac said.

* * *

-Castle Renais-

Seth kept ripping through his gifts like a happy child on Christmas Day. Almost half of his gifts had their wrappings taken off. Seth received expensive scarves, shiny bracelets, capes, costumes, musical instruments, perfumes, precious stones, statues, swords, lances, gems, cashmere and even expensive French hens and electronics. Adam, Adrion, Joshua, and Gilliam stared at him wearingly.

"How long will this go on?" Gilliam moaned.

"Until all of my gifts are unwrapped!" Seth shrugged, "Duh!"

"Why can't you wait until Christmas?" Joshua asked.

Seth trembled at the thought. He then eventually shot a glare at Joshua, "Oh I see what's going on here?" he then focused his attention on the guys as well, "Not long ago, you're all pressuring me into opening my Christmas presents, and now you're all 'Let's wait until Christmas.' Are you like trying to play innocent with me and then BAM! …Run away with all of my goodies?"

The guys looked at each other. "Well," Adrion gulped, "As much as we're craving to do that… it wouldn't be fair to open all of those gifts now and on Christmas Day, while everyone will be opening their gifts, you'll be all…my gifts are boring and such. Because you'll have played with them for long."

"But Christmas is too long…" Seth bleated.

"It's tomorrow!" Adam cried.

Seth stared at him, "It is?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "b-but still…" Seth opened up a box and drew out of it a familiar Chia head. He gasped.

"It's Chia Fado!"

Everyone gathered to check out the 12-pound Chia head-shaped of a grumpy King Fado.

"Chia Fado?" Adrion squealed, "I've always wanted this toy!"

"_Cool!_ Can't I play with it? I wanna grow its hair." Gilliam beamed.

"But _I_ wanna grow its hair!" Joshua implored.

"Me too!" Adam whined.

"W-Wait a minute!" Seth interrupted, got up, and swept all the ripped wrappings. "You guys listen up!"

Everyone stared at Seth. The knight cleared his throat, "I've decided to listen to you all. From now on, whenever I am about to open a gift, no matter what size or height it is, please stop me."

"Got it!" they all said in unison. There was an uneasy silence between the group. Seth stared down at his gifts, a waterfall of dribbles hanged between his lips. "Give me those gifts!"

"Get him!" Gilliam signaled and everyone jumped in on Seth, restraining him from his gifts.

* * *

-Narube River-

The frozen Narube River was filled with an overwhelming crowd, all bundled in coats and gloves in the chilly afternoon. Everything, decorations, competitors, even news crew, and broadcasters were set for the Sacred Stone Ball. The Sacred Stone Ball was an ice-skating competition that took place in the afternoon and evening of every Christmas Eves. The winner was to be showered in expensive gifts from Magvel's fine retailers and boutiques.

"Welcome to our 800th Annual Sacred Stone Ball!" The host—a wyvern lord journalist, along with his crew wyvern riders announced, "Please take your seat, cause this year promises to be a blast!"

The competition was underway: some couples performed the tango; others flipped each other up in the air like acrobats, and other did a European dance and clapped hands. The crowd was amazed but it felt amateurish for some competitors. It was the same thing over and over until one couple took the stage: a berserker and a sage. (The music playing in the background was "Rock around the Clock")

The berserker and the sage did the tango at first, following a slide, then a hint of foxtrot. They stopped after the foxtrot and the sage fake-slapped the berserker, and then the berserker flipped in the air and formed himself into a ball. The sage followed with basic sidesteps moves. This move was as if the sage was rolling a yoyo on the floor. The sage then bend her back, her hands and feet firmly planted on the floor. The berserker rolled back into normal shape, flipped backward and stood on the sage's stomach. The sage, in her position, began walking like a scorpion and the berserker moved in rhythm. The berserker jumped off the sage who returned to her normal shape, held each other's hand and with their other hand flashed a peace sign. The performance made the crowd roaring and whistling with excitement.

"Give it up for the World-Bestest Skating Performers," the wyvern reporter cried, "…Largo and Calill!"

Watching from outside the rink were the five friends. They were applauding Largo and Calill's performances. "That was awesome!" Lyon stated, "I've never seen such dance moves before!"

"I hope you guys are ready." Tana faced Eirika and Innes. The duo was elegant in their dancing costumes. Innes was in a black torero costume accented with a ruffled-white cuffs and a handkerchief attached by his neck. He also had on his raven-shining skating shoes. Innes's hair was well-combed from the front. Eirika had on a midnight blue skating dress garlanded in bright dots that resembled stars, which was backless and its skirt reached her knees. Her skating shoes unlike Innes were white, laced, and reached two inches above her ankles. She wore snow-white compatible gloves.

"We are good and ready," Innes said as his eyes glued on Largo and Calill. The competitive duo returned the glare.

"We'll crush those guys." Eirika said.

"I hope not." Ephraim muttered.

"What did you say Ephraim?"

"I hope so."

"Up next," the reporter yelled, "It's the sensational Eirika and Innes!"

"Wish us luck!" Innes said as the duo both entered the ice rink.

"Good luck!" All, except Ephraim cried out.

The music "Rock around the Clock" played again. Eirika fake-slapped Innes then Innes jumped behind Eirika and the duo moved in rhythm. They separate, still moving in rhythm. Then they joined up again and flashed their arms up in the air.

Ephraim, Tana, and Lyon's jaws dropped at the sight of Eirika and Innes's dance. "They got skills!" Tana gasped.

"For how long did they practice?" Ephraim asked.

"Since yesterday." Lyon answered, "I never knew they got to this situation where… they are totally expert."

"Tell me about it." Tana breathed.

Eirika jumped on Innes and both turned their heads. Their expression looked quite serious. Eirika did the slide and Innes helped. The duo both turned facing each other again. Eirika bended forward, Innes leaned back, and vice-versa. They did the Cancan next and hereafter Innes grabbed Eirika's hand and the princess twirled towards him. Both duo twirled and formed a tornado. What seemed like snowflakes blew out from them, mesmerizing the audience. Finally they flashed their arms up the air again for the big finish. The performance had the crowd on their feet.

"What a performance!" the reporter gasped, "This bound to be one awesome competition! Give it up for Eirika and Innes y'all!"

Innes and Eirika ran to hug Lyon, Tana, and Ephraim.

"That was awesome girl!" Tana exclaimed.

"You think?" Eirika breathed heavily.

"I know!"

"We are sensational." Innes drew out a large amount of sweat off his forehead.

"You do know that this is a rock-n-roll song." Ephraim inquired.

"Of course I did." Innes said, "What did you think, Eph?"

Largo and Calill approached the friends, "What a performance!" Largo exclaimed, "We've seen competition in our land, but not as good as this."

"Silver-haired boy and Eirika," Calill said, "We should have you over at Tellius sometimes. We'll make you stars and go on tour… if you have a chance of winning of course."

"Gee thanks." Innes scratched his head.

"Who are you too anyway?" Lyon asked.

"Name's Largo," Largo introduced, "This partner here is Calill. We're the best!"

Calill snorted, "Yeah, what he said."

"The results are here." The reporter cried, "Only two performers will be going to the grand final at Rausten Court Ice Hall. The finalists are…"

Eirika's heart began racing. Innes however felt confident. The wyvern reporter pulled out a piece of paper from an envelope and read, "…Largo and Calill…"

The crowd began cheering as the berserker and the sage took the stage and waved to the audience.

"…and Eirika and Innes!"

Eirika was speechless. Hearing her name and Innes's in the list of finalists was joy enough to make her mute. Tana and Lyon both squealed in excitement. Innes haughtily smiled and Ephraim couldn't help but form a smirk for his sister.

"We did it!" Innes cried, "Come on Eirika! The stage awaits!"

"Congratulations!" Innes and Lyon cried out.

Innes and Eirika entered the ice rink and waved to the cheering audience. Lyon faced Ephraim, "Aren't you happy for your sister Ephraim?"

"I am…" He reluctantly replied, "…very happy for them."

* * *

-Rausten Court Guest Room-

Finalists and other competitors of the Sacred Stone Ball were to stay at Rausten Court's Guest Hall. The hall was large and had enough doors leading to many personal guest chambers. Innes and Eirika were led to the far-west guest chamber to celebrate their success in making it to the finals. The chamber was large and white as marble. It had a spiral stair that led to the bedrooms. The main level had a dining table, chesterfields, and a coffee table around, with a telegram in addition. The four friends entered together chattering amongst themselves. Ephraim, eating a banana trailed behind.

"Can you believe it?" Eirika gasped, "We're at the finals!"

"Oh I believe it or not," Innes replied, "We are."

The four friends climbed the spiral stairway. Ephraim glanced at the stairs.

"So where do you think is the Rausten Ice Hall?" Lyon asked.

"Gee, come to think of it…" Innes thought, "I've no idea."

"I've asked one of the chambermaids while we were coming." Tana said, "The Ice Hall is where the Rausten Garden used to be."

"The one that led to the throne room?" Eirika asked, "Where we had that slumber party?"

"That's the one."

While the friends continued chatting, Ephraim began studying the stairs' length and height, his banana still in his hand. He took five steps up, looked downstairs then up the stairs. It was at that moment he mustered a menacing smile.

"Where's Ephraim anyway?" Eirika looked around, "I haven't seen him since the competition."

The friends looked around and saw that he was missing as well, "Yeah," Lyon replied, "Come to think of it, I thought he was with us not long ago."

"I hope he didn't get lost." Innes said.

Just then, Ephraim's voice called from downstairs, "Hey Innes! King Hayden is sending a telegram! He's asking for your well-being!"

Innes threw a glance downstairs and saw Ephraim in contact with the telegram. Eirika, Tana, and Lyon peeked in as well.

"Hey Ephraim," Eirika called, "I thought you were lost!"

"I wasn't lost. I just arrived." He replied.

"Why would Father ask for my well-being?" Innes faced the friends as he walked down the stairs, "perhaps he wants to congratulate me on that awesome performance we did in the—"

Innes was cut off short as he slipped on a banana peel, took flight, and landed hard on the floor. Everyone watched in horror.

"BROTHER!" Tana gasped.

"Sweet Saint Latona!" Lyon trembled.

"INNES! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Eirika cried.

"_OW!"_ Innes groaned in pain.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tana cried.

"Yeah…" he looked up, "I think I hurt my ankle pretty bad…"

"I think we lost him…" Ephraim turned his attention to Innes and cocked his head one side, "…why are you on the floor?"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…


	9. Ch9: Sacred Stone Ball pt2

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

—The One with the Sacred Stone Ball—

_(Part 2/3)_

-Rausten Court Guest Room-

"Innes! What happened?" Tana cried in horror.

"I dunno! I dunno!" Innes replied, "I was walking down the stairs, probably slipped on some… banana peel on the way and here I was flying!" he sighed then faced Eirika, "I'm sorry to tell you this Eirika but there's a chance I won't be competing in the finals with you."

Ephraim secretly pumped his fist in the air, but Eirika couldn't help but show disappointment.

"What?" she cried, "You can't—we…we're on a winning streak here. I mean, did you see those judges? How wild they were? A-And the crowd?"

Innes sighed, "I know, but… I'm sorry."

"That's a bummer." Tana exclaimed, "You're so good in the rink. I mean, who could replace you?"

Ephraim leaned in front of the friends and giggled mirthlessly, "I will!" The foursome stared at him.

"You?" They all responded simultaneously.

"Ephraim brother." Eirika approached her twin brother, "you have ice issues. You can't skate."

"I can and I will." Ephraim argued.

Now it was Innes's turn to raise an eyebrow, "you seem desperate Ephraim." He said, "by your behavior, it seems that we know the true story."

Ephraim's eyes enlarged. Everyone, even Eirika turned to face Innes, "What true story?" Eirika curiously inquired.

Ephraim shook his head at Innes. The Frelian prince continued, "The fact that Ephraim was inspired by my look and grace on the rink. And with my ankle sprained, he's desperate to follow my step."

Ephraim took turn to raise an eyebrow, but quickly replied, "Yeah, that's right!"

Eirika placed a hand on her hip, "Since when do you worship Innes's look and grace on the rink?"

"Since I was in the Christmas spirit," Ephraim replied, "Now are we going to go for it or not?"

Eirika's sigh showed that she was not too keyed up into going to the finals with her twin brother as her skating partner, "Yeah, yeah whatever." She said, "But we should revise the basics if you're up for it."

"I'm up for it."

* * *

-Narube River- 

The night has fallen in Rausten and Eirika and Ephraim were alone at the skating rink. Eirika nudged Ephraim near the ice rink. As soon as he made contact with the ice, he freaked out and left. Eirika gave him another chance and nudged him near the ice rink. This time, she didn't let go of it until they both entered the rink. She finally let him go and after almost losing his balance a few times, Ephraim ultimately fell flat on his face. Eirika, once again, gave him another chance. After few nudging, Ephraim is now getting comfortable with the ice. Yet as he heard a crack from nearby, he freaks out and ran onto Eirika. Both twins fell flat on their face. The crack heard from nearby was only a tree which was cut from afar by a worker. The worker glanced at the twins, his head cocked on one side. After few more face falling and few more nudging, Ephraim stood on the ice the longest and was able to skate. Eirika, feeling sure to win the competition, jumped of joy and ran to hug Ephraim.

* * *

-Rausten Court Ice Hall- 

The Rausten Court Garden had been turned into a majestic ice rink. Now the garden is now christened the Ice Hall, in occasion of the Sacred Stone Ball Finals. A huge cheering crowd filled the hall, anxious to check out their favorite skaters.

"Welcome back to our Annual Sacred Stone Ball!" the host replied, "We're down for the final competition and we have two of our awesome pairs of skaters ready to take our feet up in the air. Well, our feet are already in the air, right Yren?" he addressed his wyvern, who smiled back.

Ephraim and Eirika were both elegantly dressed. Ephraim wore a shiny white puffy shirt and ivory pants. His hair was well-combed from the front. Eirika was in an ivory skating dress with a white-ruffled skirt reaching her knees. Her white elegant gloves reached her elbows. Eirika's hair was styled in a messy bun. Standing outside the rink were Tana, Lyon, and Innes. Innes was back in his normal clothing in addition with the crutches he stood on.

"Wow Eirika! You look…stunning," he complimented Eirika's beauty. Eirika grinned from ear to ear but Ephraim frowned. Innes continued, "I mean…you got fashion! You're sure to win this. You…are…fabulous."

"Gee thanks." Eirika smiled.

"You are…gosh! I don't know what to say…"

"Then, don't." Ephraim interrupted.

"What's wrong Ephraim?" Tana asked, "Innes is just being polite. Eirika is beautiful."

"Indeed." Lyon agreed.

"So what if she is?" Ephraim snapped and faced Innes again, "You don't have to moo her."

Everyone gasped in replied to Ephraim's rudeness. Eirika bumped his shoulder, "Ephraim!" she snapped, "Be nice! He's been supportive."

"It's okay Eirika." Innes approached Ephraim, unsteadily in his crutches, "Now Prince Renais," he began, "from your tone of voice, it seems as though you were planning to see me fall and out of the competition so that you could swoop in here and take my place."

"Well then maybe I was."

Everyone gasped in horror at Ephraim's words. Ephraim quickly realized what he had said and put his hands on his lips. Eirika glared at her brother cruelly. Innes did not say anything.

"Oh no you didn't." Tana whimpered.

"You…couldn't." Lyon shook his head.

Ephraim looked around then faced his fuming twin sister who approached him, "Ephraim. Did you do this to Innes? Were you the one responsible for Innes's sprained ankle?" She pointed her finger to Innes's crutches.

Ephraim grinned nervously, "well…"

Eirika's mouth hanged open. Ephraim began stammering, his hand held up in front, "before we stepped into the wrong foot here, I…OW!"

Eirika angrily stomped Ephraim's foot, practically crunching the toes and turned away. Approaching the duo and also dressed similar to the twins were the competing finalists Largo and Calill.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our two finalists." Calill giggled.

"Eirika and… wait a minute!" Largo glanced at Ephraim, then Innes, and back, "Silver haired boy. You're on crutches!"

Innes shrugged, "yeah. And we know who made it happen." He glared at Ephraim, who was too busy with his toes to glare back.

Calill clicked her tongue, "That's a shame honey."

"Yeah." Largo said, "We were eager to compete with you two. Silver hair here is like a god in the rink."

"And with things changing between you two," Calill added, "you're nothing but random competition. We must crush you."

With these words they left.

"Yeah?" Ephraim cried, "Well bring it on then!"

"Up next," the reporter cried, "The world-Bestest skating duo, Largo and Calill!"

Largo and Calill entered the rink and performed in rhythm to the instrumental music of "Sleigh Ride." At the same time, the monarchs scampered around the large crowd, selling their eggnog balls on platters accompanying with fresh milk. Hayden was with Fado, while Vigarde was with Ismaire. The chefs were separated in both groups.

"It seems our customers are enjoying our dishes. Check it out." Fado gleamed as he saw one of his customers munching on his eggnog ball he just purchased. Hayden and the blond chef noticed as well. It seems as if it all went well, until Fado turned his back. The customer rushed off the scene, coughing up smoke and attempting to gag. Hayden and the blond chef grimaced.

"Did you notice?" Fado smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, I did." He grinned nervously, "so…noticeable." The blond chef nodded.

"Squeal! I'm so pumped up! Let's sell some more!" Fado rushed through the crowd to sell more eggnog balls, but Hayden took the eggnog platter from Fado, "I don't this is such a good idea."

"What? Why not?"

"Well…it's just that…" the king couldn't think of a possible lie that could let Fado buy it, until the blond chef interrupted, "Some of our customers might not like eggnog." Hayden nodded.

Fado squinted, "Not like eggnog?" he began arguing, "Who does not like eggnog? Everybody loves eggnog! Those who don't like eggnog aren't human. They're Grinches."

Hayden raised his hand, "I don't like eggnog."

"Okay, then you aren't human…" He took the platter from Hayden and glared at him, "Grinch." He walked back toward the crowd. Hayden and the blond chef began panicking.

"What are we going to do?" the blond chef quivered.

"You know this is all your fault." Hayden snapped.

"M-My fault!" the blond chef gasped, "How is that my fault Your Majesty?"

"You dragged me into it!" Hayden replied, "How can you drag your king into this mess! You should have been fired! You and your accomplice."

"But you weren't supposed to overhear us!"

Hayden looked up the sky, "True that."

Hayden and the blond chef followed Fado. "We got delicious eggnog balls here. Try them, it's tasty."

"I'll try it." Nicole raised her hand among the crowd. As she approached Fado to pick one ball, she flinched, "King Fado? Wh-What are you doing here, dressed like that?" she remarked the king's floozy merchant costume.

"Nicole! Good to see you two." Fado greeted, "I'm making profits."

The blond chef gasped, "This is bad. King Fado is speaking with Lady Nicole, Princess L'Arachel's best friend."

"As long as Vigarde and Ismaire are not here, we'll be fine!" Hayden harshly whispered, "Now quiet!"

Too late. Vigarde and Ismaire came at the scene and also met with Nicole. Hayden gulped.

"We're done for." The blond chef whimpered.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Seth tiptoed out of his bedchamber and headed downstairs toward the castle vault, where we had requested for his Christmas gifts to be locked there. Seth was craving to open one more of his gifts and began thinking of another tiny box he noticed not long ago. If he could open that meaningless box, he thought, that will make him feel better.

The paladin finally reached his destination: the vault. He examined the combination, and composed it. As soon as the gate opened, Seth saw four eerie shadows and let out a scream…

Seth breathed heavily, sweating greatly and almost wetting his bed. He looked around then let out a sigh of relief, "Just a dream." He flicked the light switch and saw Adrion and Adam, coddled up on both his sides of the bed. The brothers' eyes fixed directly at Seth, like a predator ready to jump on its prey.

AAHH! He jumped off his bed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"What does _this _doing here?" Adam waved in Seth's face two pairs of almost unwrapped gifts. Adrion opened Seth's wardrobe and about seven gifts rushed out of there. Seth stammered, "W-well…I was tr-trying to s-see if I c-could return…"

"Nice try." Adam grinned.

"You're a liar you know that?" Adrion pointed.

Seth lowered his head in shame, "A pathological one."

* * *

-Rausten Court Ice Hall- 

Applaud roared as Largo and Calill ended the dance with a big finish. The cheering crowd roared with excitement.

"Awesome finish from Largo and Calill of Tellius, in the performance of 'Sleigh Ride', now that's what Christmastime is all about." The reporter gleamed, "Up next: The Sensational Eirika and Innes!" The crowd cheered and applauded louder than before. Just then a Pegasus knight flew towards the reporter with a cue card and whispered few words to him. The wyvern reporter nodded and spoke, "Looks like our program has changed people. Instead of Innes, it's Ephraim of Renais."

The crowd sighed, yet notwithstanding the change, applauded and cheered anyway. Eirika entered the rink, still angry. Ephraim trailed behind, nervously mingling his fingers.

"That's Ephraim and Eirika! Those are my kids!" Fado cheered at the sight of the twins entering the rink.

"Is that right?" Hayden approached Fado, seizing this chance to take the eggnog platter from the Renais king. Fado didn't pay attention and eventually let go of the platter. The two other chefs also took the platters from Vigarde and Ismaire who weren't paying attention as well.

"I thought Innes was competing? What happened?" Ismaire asked, watching the twins performing to the instrumental music of "Simply having a wonderful Christmastime."

"Wait a minute." Fado cocked his head, "Ephraim's afraid of the rink."

"Well looks like he isn't." Hayden replied.

"Something's fishy is going on here?" Vigarde questioned, "Should we meddle?"

"Let's leave them." Fado replied, "It's their problems, not ours."

* * *

-Rausten Court Family Hall- 

"I can't believe I'm missing the Sacred Stone Ball finals for this." Rennac grumbled as he stared randomly at the milk and cookies.

L'Arachel returned in the setting, "Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom for awhile." She held onto her stomach, "too much eggnog balls."

"Swell." Rennac conjured a fake smile, "and you didn't buy one for me?"

"Believe me. You won't like it." L'Arachel looked around, noticing that something was wrong, "Where's Dozla?"

"He said that he had to run some errands from the Pontifex." Rennac replied, "Apparently he was supposed to run them since yesterday but he's having short term memory problems as we speak."

L'Arachel shook her head, but Rennac was not finished, "he told me to stay here and keep watch of Santa. Like you Princess, he's desperate to win this dumb bet."

"It's not a dumb bet!" L'Arachel contended, "Dozla believes in Santa and I doubt in Santa. We're trying to make a point here to see who's right."

Suddenly, bells began jingling from afar, and a heartily laugh "Oh! Oh! Oh!" echoed beyond the twilight. Both L'Arachel and Rennac gasped in reply of this sound.

"Santa's here!" the princess cried, "He really exist!"

"I _don't_ believe it." Rennac wheezed.

At the same time, Mansel walked down the hallway and spotted the milk and cookies, "Say, who left these here?" he picked a cookie and a glass of milk.

L'Arachel came out of her hiding place and ran towards her uncle. Rennac followed.

"We left them here Uncle, for both you and Santa."

"Santa?" Mansel raised an eyebrow, "As in Santa Claus?"

"It's not midnight yet." Rennac complained, "Why picking those cookies now?"

"I was on my way to the Sacred Stone Ball finals, and I got hungry." Mansel replied, "besides, why leaving these goodies here? Santa doesn't exist."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" the laugh sounded again. Mansel looked around frightened, "Okay he _does_ exist!"

Entering the room was a chubby short figure in red velvet and white-puffed ensemble and hat, in addition of a pair of shiny ebon boots. He also carried a large heavy brown bag on his shoulder. It was really Santa Claus. "Gwoh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Mansel, L'Arachel, and Rennac gasped at the sight of the jolly man, "Santa!" L'Arachel screamed, ran towards Santa and landed a heavy firm hug on him.

"Oof!" Santa gasped, "Not too tight! You're crunching my tender spine!"

L'Arachel released him, "Oh I'm sorry…umm…Santa?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you were short."

Santa embarrassingly laughed, "Is that a problem?"

"Well yes," she replied, "my friend Dozla said you were tall like my uncle."

"Oh."

"But it's great to see you!"

As L'Arachel was about to hug him, Santa headed towards Mansel, "Hey!" he yelled at the Pontifex, who was about to eat the jolly man's snacks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" Mansel boldly replied, "I'm feasting on my milk and cookies." He picked one cookie and chomped on it. L'Arachel gasped, "Father!"

Rennac grinned, "This ought to be interesting."

"Those are _my_ milk and cookies!" Santa bellowed, yet he sounded a little shaken, "What are you trying to do, give the old man a heart attack?"

"I got hungry," Mansel said, "if you want some, there's plenty in the kitchen."

Santa gnashed his teeth and his face turned as red as a tomato, "GIMME THOSE COOKIES!" Santa clawed in Mansel, and both men began fighting.

"THEY'RE MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

_**RIP!**_

GASP! Everyone stared, dumbfounded at the Santa Claus's costume, ripped in two, revealing Dozla inside.

"Dozla?" L'Arachel, Rennac, and Mansel cried.

Dozla blushed, "Gwoh! Oh! Oh?"

L'Arachel approached Dozla, "You were S-Santa Claus?"

"Well…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" L'Arachel walked away in tears. Rennac approached Dozla and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. The rogue couldn't help but muster a smile, "What a performance my friend. Quite tragic indeed. You entertained me. Worth missing the Sacred Stone Ball."

"Rennac…" Dozla grumbled under his breath.

"No seriously!" Rennac continued, "If I was Santa, _you _will be on my nice list." He slapped Dozla's back and skipped towards the exit. Mansel stared menacingly at Dozla, his arms across his chest. Dozla nervously giggled.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Eirika growled at Ephraim, as they waltz on the rink to the instrumental music of "Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime." "If you have told me how you felt about me going out with Innes instead of giving him this injury in the first place—" 

"Eirika!" Ephraim interrupted, "how many times am I going to tell you that I'm sorry? At least you gotta forgive me and dance like nothing happened! The crowd's watching suspiciously."

Eirika scoffed, while twirling in place, "Yeah, like nothing happened." The twins resumed the waltz.

"Wait a minute! You were really going out with Innes?" Ephraim gasped.

"Duh! What did you think, him, inviting me to the Sacred Stone Ball was for? Competition purposes?" she hissed.

"Yeah-Uh!"

"We came to have _fun_, for goodness sake. Besides the one person you should apologize to, is Innes not me."

"If he asked you to the ball as a date, then there's no way that I'm apologizing to him!"

"Oh so be it."

Eirika twirled Ephraim in place and tripped him. The crowd gasped at this sight.

"Hey!" Ephraim cried as Eirika skated off the stage, "This was no part of the dance!"

"Princess Eirika tripped her skating partner on purpose!" the reporter said, "According to rule #800 Section 4E-6 of the Magvel Skating rulebook, the twins of Renais are disqualified! And so we have a winner: the World-Bestest Skating Duo, Largo and Calill."

A roar of applaud sounded from the crowd. The monarchs however felt disappointed.

"What happened? What in peppermint's name happened?" Fado asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Ismaire shrugged.

"And where are the eggnog balls?" Vigarde finally noticed he and the others were not carrying the eggnog platters.

"King Hayden has it." Nicole pointed at the monarch and the chefs attempting to leave the crowd with the eggnog cakes.

"Hayden! Where are you going with those?" Vigarde approached Hayden and the chefs. Hayden stopped short and hesitated, "w-well… I, I…w-we thought…"

"Admit it, you just want to sell those cakes for yourself," Ismaire bellowed as she and the monarchs took the balls from Hayden and the chefs.

"Let me taste them." Nicole picked an eggnog ball and as she was about to shove it on her mouth, the chefs jumped and knocked the cake from her hand. The cake made a landing inside the yawning mouth of a man among the crowd. The man chewed the eggnog ball, immediately began coughing powder and left the crowd in haste.

"What in the—?" Fado baffled.

"Why's that man coughing powder?" Nicole questioned.

Vigarde approached Hayden and the chefs angrily, "Guys. Why did we saw powder coming out of a chewing eggnog ball?"

"It's… it's the batch!" the brunette chef confessed.

"WHAT?"

"Your majesties used Baby powder as a substitute of the baking powder!"

"Baby powder!" The monarchs all repeated.

Out of the blue, many coughing were heard among the crowd. The baby powder quickly smoke overwhelmed them.

"Hey! What are you trying to do, kill us?"

"Yeah! This is the worst holiday snack ever!"

"Begone with you!"

The crowd jeered and tossed the cakes on the monarchs, getting them out of the area. The monarchs finally reached a quiet place outside the ice hall.

Fado fumed at the chefs, "Why on earth didn't you tell us that we screwed up?" The monarchs glared at them.

"We thought that it wouldn't be a big deal." The blond chef said, "We thought it was just for fun, not charity."

"Not a big deal!" the monarchs bellowed.

"King Hayden thought the same."

Hayden shook as the monarchs stared down at him.

"I didn't think of it the same." Hayden said, "I found out right after we took leave for Rausten. By then it was too late. And…do you know how many hours we stayed at Frelia doing this?"

The monarchs looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Yeah you're right." Vigarde said, "we did spend hours on the eggnog cakes and no success."

"I guess eggnogs are meant to be drinks only." Ismaire sighed.

* * *

"What was that all about, Eirika?" Tana asked Eirika, who stormed off the ice rink stage. Ephraim followed. 

Innes approached the prince, "What did you do now Ephraim?"

"_Everything!_" Eirika snapped, "Everything that has be done wrongfully, I can't dance with this nuisance!"

"Oy." Lyon slapped his face.

Ephraim abruptly removed his skating shoes, "All right Eirika. You want an apology? Here it is!" he faced the Frelian prince, took a deep breath, and spoke, "Innes, I'm sorry."

Innes blinked. Ephraim continued, "I'm sorry for causing you this injury and I'm sorry I had you ousted from the competition."

Everyone, even Eirika, glanced towards Innes. The Frelian prince couldn't help but muster a sincere smile, and wrapped his arm around Ephraim's shoulder, "Forgiven, forgotten Eph!" he faced Eirika, "See Eirika. You don't have to be mad anymore. We made up."

Eirika nodded, then looked away and bit her lip, "Great!" her tone still sounded harsh.

"What's the matter now Eirika?" Tana asked.

Eirika whimpered, "We lost!"

The friends saw Largo and Calill trailing out of the ice hall with a convoy full of a multitude of color-wrapped gifts, basket, and decors. They laughed among one another.

"Hey! Too bad you lost cubbies." Largo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Calill laughed, "But it's not like Christmas is ruined, right?"

"Yeah, what Calill said." Largo grinned, "And by the way, Merry Christmas. Bwah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The duo left in haste.

"These gifts should have been ours!" Eirika muttered.

"Well, if you hadn't tripped me in the first place—"

Eirika approached Ephraim. The prince backed up and changed tune, "Kidding. Just Kidding."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	10. Ch10: Sacred Stone Ball pt3

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

—The One with the Sacred Stone Ball—

_(Part 3/3)_

-Rausten Court-

It is almost the end of Christmas Eve and gathered around a thirty feet large glass table were Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, Innes, Lyon, Nicole, and Pontifex Mansel who sat from across. Sitting on the table were a variety of exquisite holiday foods, drinks, and goodies. In the middle sat a large roasted turkey surrounded in salads, pickles, peppers, and delicious French bread cut in croutons. Next to the turkey, on both its sides, were a honeysuckle white ham and a large lemon lobster. Other varieties featured mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, and hot spicy fried rice. Also included were mini cherry cheesecakes, and almond-covered balls. For drinks were sizzling apple ciders, chocolate champagne, and everyone's favorite holiday drink: eggnog. It was quite a feast, everyone dug in with no haste.

"Enjoying the food guys?" Nicole asked.

"Mm! More than just pleasure. Those peppermint-scented sardines are exquisite!" Lyon licked his lips, his hands practically smelled peppermint.

"You're right Lyon." Tana agreed, "Gee, when was the last time I enjoyed food this good?"

"Probably never!" Innes burped and Ephraim laughed on cue. Tana scoffed, "Maybe you haven't too."

Mansel chuckled, "Well keep enjoying. Keep it on."

"I don't know how we can thank you enough for letting us stay here in your home and enjoying this feast Pontifex Mansel." Eirika told the divine emperor, "We surely appreciate it."

"Oh please, it's Christmastime!" Mansel replied, "Besides, winter here in Magvel is brutal with the freezing rain and no snow. And I had that feast planned out all along."

"Really?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah." Mansel faced the hallway and yelled, "Hey Dozla! Are the Gingerbread cookies and glistening white fudges 'bout ready yet?"

Coming in the room was a dragged and worn-out Dozla. His apron and clothes were filled with diverse stains from the intense cooking. He carried five trays: four trays of fresh vanilla fudge in glasses, sprinkled in shiny sugar dots, and one tray of gingerbread cookies, which he carried using his mouth. He placed the goodies on the table, "they're ready your Majesty. And believe me, no dribble of mine made contact with the cookies."

"Swell."

Everyone jumped on the cookies and the white fudges. Nicole giggled, "Dozla. You need any help?"

Dozla's eyes fixed on Nicole and began nodding wildly, "Please! I sure will apprecia—"

"Dozla?" Mansel scorned.

Dozla's shoulders sunk, "I don't need help from no one because I'm Santa Claus." He recited blankly, "If I can't travel around the world in one night, nobody can."

"…and?"

"…the same applies to cooking."

"Good!" Mansel smiled, "Now up! Up!"

Dozla dragged himself back in the kitchen. Eirika and Ephraim blinked, "how brutal." Eirika said.

"He'll be fine." Innes replied, his attention on the foods and a plate of barbecue chicken.

"What he said." Mansel agreed.

Just then, Fado, Hayden, Vigarde, and Ismaire came in.

"Ah! It's the monarchs!" Mansel proclaimed, "Come on! Have a seat."

"Hey everyone!" Fado greeted.

"What y'all eating? Ooh! Smells good?" Hayden glanced at the feast.

"Good food Father." Innes exclaimed.

"You should try them! Especially the turkey and lobster." Tana gritted on each pieces.

"Don't mind if I do." Hayden reached for them.

"Hey Father? Whatever happened to the eggnog balls?" Ephraim asked, "we could have tried them."

Fado hesitated, looked at Hayden, Vigarde and Ismaire, then back at the twins with a smile on his face, "who cares for eggnog balls, when you can have the real deal here?" he reached for a glass of the eggnog drink.

Ephraim and Eirika both looked at each other then shrugged.

"Got news for you all." Ismaire disclosed, "it's snowing in Jehanna."

"Really?" Everyone gasped in unison.

"Yes." Ismaire replied, "I just got a telegram from my husband the king and reported that all of the white dunes are totally blanketed in snow."

"Wow!"

"Snow hasn't fallen here hasn't it?" Eirika took a peek at the window.

"No it hasn't." Mansel said, "in fact, the last snowfall happened 700 years ago."

The twins, Tana, Innes, and Lyon were floored to this news, "That long?" Ephraim huffed.

"I wish it did snow again though." Lyon replied.

"Well, I heard it will sometime tonight." Vigarde said, "Imagine snow at the capital."

Lyon sighed, "I just got that imagination Father."

"Well, what do you know? Father and son equal one mind." both Vigarde and Lyon laughed.

"One imperial mind!" Fado said and everyone joined in the laughter.

Just then, Seth, Gilliam, Adrion, Adam, and Joshua came in as well. Gilliam transported Seth's remaining Christmas gifts on a large convoy. Everyone welcomed them at the table with opened arms.

"Hey Seth! What are you doing here?" Fado asked.

"Guess what Father," Eirika disclosed, "Seth is Santa's pet."

"Really?"

Seth sighed. Adrion added, "he's not just his pet, he's obsessed in opening his presents."

Ephraim gasped, "You're kidding!"

"All right, enough disclosures. Yes, I'm 'Santa's' pet..."

An overwhelming "Oooh!" emerged from the crowded table.

"So cute." Gilliam blinked cute eyes.

"And cuddly." Adam added.

"Let's bet on if he's going to be Santa's pet next year!" Joshua flipped his coin which fell on his served mashed potatoes.

"I'll bet. Heck yeah on that mashed potato he will!" Nicole cackled, following laughters.

"All right, all right... but, but I was able to control myself and not open a single gift... at all." he noticed Gilliam shaking a small wrapped box in his face. Seth took the box, tossed it back in the convoy and continued, "And besides, Santa is the stuff of fairy tale."

"I totally agree with you!" A familiar voice came in the room. The entire cast turned to the source of the voice and saw L'Arachel and Rennac. Everyone welcomed them at the table.

"Hey L'Arachel, is it true? You don't believe in Santa anymore?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." L'Arachel replied, "but I'm okay with it. Whether he exist or not, Christmas still remains the same."

"And since then," Rennac wrapped his arm around L'Arachel's shoulder, "I've found new respect in her."

Nicole, to Rennac's comments, almost chocked on her food.

"Oh Rennac! You and your zingers again." L'Arachel giggled. Dozla joined in the table, carrying a platter of delicious cornbreads, "Here's more desserts."

Everyone leaned in to grab each a piece. Dozla continued, "I'll joined in but I'm a mess, so..."

"Oh forget it Dozla. Come! Come and be unashamed for once!" L'Arachel invited him in.

"Yeah, don't be." Mansel replied, "We're having a good time and it won't be fair excluding you."

"Gee thanks." Dozla pulled up a chair and joined in, but L'Arachel hasn't finished talking, "but don't forget you're doing the dishes before morning."

"Aw blast."

"Just kiddin'"

Largo and Calill entered the scene, along with their cargo full of their gifts. "Is it too late to join in too?" Calill asked.

Everyone shook their head in unison, "No please, go ahead!" and immediately allowed the duo to joined in the feast.

"Hey. So what's up with you guys?" Innes asked, "enjoying your prizes?"

"Well," Largo said, "that's why we came to see you. Not for that, but for something else."

"Oh?"

"It felt shameful for us to leave Magvel with all of these gifts for ourselves, so..." Calill said.

"...we decided to give all of them gifts to you," Largo said, "Innes, Eirika, and Ephraim: the true champions."

The trio gasped in joy. Ephraim almost shed tears, "You're... including me too?"

"Of course honey cub!" Calill said, "you may have been inexperienced than Silver-haired boy here, and we didn't want to exclude you."

Ephraim shot a glare at Innes, who stuck his tongue at him and mocked, "Gnah, gnah, gnah, gnah, gnah, gnah."

"...and you should all be happy." Largo said.

"We're in joy." Eirika complimented, tears ran down her cheeks, "thank you so much."

"Aw!" the crowded table felt moved to this moment.

"It does feel good to give." Largo added, "It was Calill's idea to give away these gifts. I was reluctant even though she persuaded me so hard that at one point, she pulled my ear..." he then glared at Calill, "...which hurt by the way."

Laughter emerged from the crowded table once more. Calill bit her nails, "Oh, pooky-pooh-Largoo. Tee-hee!"

"Look everybody!" came the voice of Adrion by the large window, "It's snowing!"

Everyone immediately left their plates and joined Adrion at the window. Tana and Hayden made room for Innes who trailed behind in his crutches. Everyone breathed in awe at the sight of beautiful, glistening snow flakes, falling from the quiet night sky of the Theocracy of Rausten. Every meadows and trees were blanketed and wrapped in snow. It was beautiful sight. Playing in the background was the quiet instrumental version of "Hark! The Herald Angels Sings."

"It's... beautiful." Eirika gasped.

"Yes. It is." Ephraim replied.

"This is one Christmas I will always cherished." Lyon smiled.

"Let's go play in it!" Adrion proposed and like, little children, everyone ran outside to play in the snow, form snowmen and make snow angels. It was a fun night for both the monarchs of Magvel, the royal youngsters, knights, and the visitors of Tellius.

-----------------------------------------

Both Eirika and Ephraim faces the readers.

"From everyone in the continent of Magvel." Ephraim says.

"Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year." Eirika finishes.

"Oh... and watch out for ice." Ephraim warns and smiles at Eirika.

"Oh you!" Eirika giggles, forms a snowball and begins chasing Ephraim. The twins laughs in cue.

* * *

END OF **THE ONE WITH THE SACRED STONE BALL**

* * *

**Author's Note**: The next and final book for this fiction is a holiday fiction based on FE: Path of Radiance. The Christmas Spirit of Tellius comes every year, bringing blessings and joy to all nations of the Beorc and Laguz. But when the essences of that spirit—seven crystal ornaments—which rests on top of the Serenes Christmas Tree goes missing, Christmas at Tellius is about to become last year's eggnog :(. It's up to Ike and company to recover the pendants and restore Christmas in Tellius before it's too late. While this event is happening, the Laguzkings are having a Thanksgiving feast in Goldoa, the three brothers are trying to create a holiday tradition of their own, and Lucia, Bastian, and Geoffrey goes Christmas caroling around Crimea and Daein. The story "Christmas in Radiance" is up next.

* * *


	11. Ch11: The Forgotten Christmas

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

**--HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS--**

—**Christmas in Radiance—**

Chapter 11: The Forgotten Christmas

_-Tellius Calendar, Winter 650-_

-Serenes Forest-

Twas the week before Christmas and all through the herons' homes of Serenes, candles were lit, children herons were all tucked in and sleeping peacefully, and… looming through the shadows of the bright night, was a greedy familiar noble. Trailing behind him like hatchlings were his trusty soldiers. Upon arriving at the Serenes Christmas Tree, one of the largest Christmas trees overlooking all of Tellius, they scaled on it and reached their destination: the treetop.

At the very top shone a luminous light and the noble's greedy eyes met that light.

"Duke Tanas," one of the soldiers exclaimed, "Can you please explain to us what we're doing here?"

Duke Tanas, also known as Oliver of Tanas, glared at the soldier, "Idiot! Have you been listening back at the villa? We're here to take those Crystal Ornaments with us." He pointed towards the source of that light: seven majestic crystal ornaments floated gracefully together at the tree top's altar. The ornaments weren't like regular ornaments, for they each had the size of a soccer ball. Together, they formed a glorious blinding light.

Two more soldiers came from behind Oliver and admired the light, "They're… beautiful my duke. Are those—?"

"Yes." Oliver reached for the light and pulled through a Crystal Ornament of the color sapphire. The light seized to glow after this event. Oliver continued, "Just as the legend spoke of: the Seven Crystal Ornaments. They are the sources of the Christmas Spirit of Tellius." Oliver explained, "They come into view along with this tree at this time of year."

"What do you want to do with them Duke Tanas?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Why, I'll take them for myself." The duke said.

"But Duke Tanas!" the soldier said, "If we take the Ornaments, everyone will—"

"I know, I know." Oliver replied, "but with those in my home, we'll celebrate everyday!" to these words, he laughed.

* * *

-Sienne, Begnion-

The wealthy streets of the Begnion capital were decorated in wreaths, lights, and festivities for the holidays. Although, despite the holiday-cheering setting, no such spirit were among its people.

Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea rode the Royal Crimean convoy, along with General Crimea Ike and his companions Titania, Soren, and Rhys. The convoy was filled with rare merchandises and goods, all gift-wrapped.

Elincia sighed, "I love this time of year. Birds are singing, people are happy. Christmas is the best."

"I agree." Rhys replied, "Christmas is the one time when everything in Tellius is peaceful."

"I remember when Mist and I were kids," Ike reminisced, "we would wait outside our bedroom and see if St. Nicholas will leave us presents. But we always fell asleep before midnight."

"Ah! St. Nicholas is very tricky, Ike" Elincia remarked, "He'd use the Sleep Staff on those who are not sleeping."

"Really?" Titania gasped.

"Judging by your knowledge Elincia, it seems that you saw St. Nicholas yourself." Ike said.

"Quite a few times," Elincia sighed, "His bishop attires are as bright as Heaven itself. Lucia and I pretended to be sleeping. It was a ruse."

"I don't think this is a ruse." Soren interrupted.

Everyone glanced at Soren, "What are you talking about Soren?" Rhys asked.

"Look at this." Soren pointed outside. The gang all took a peek and saw Begnion citizen, one by one, taking out the Christmas decors, trees, and wreaths off their homes and gardens.

"Um…what are they doing?" Titania asked.

Elincia gasped, "They're taking down their decorations."

"But Christmas is only a week away." Rhys scratched his head.

Ike got off the convoy and went to speak to a middle-age man, who was about to dump his Christmas tree in the garbage, "Excuse me sir!"

The man faced Ike and smiled, "well, if it isn't General Crimea! How fare you?"

"Great!" Ike mirthlessly smiled, "I'm doing great. How come you're doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Ike pointed at the tree and the garbage. The man nodded, "Oh you mean those things? Well, I'm throwing them away. I mean, it's nice to have those nice decors on a tree. But please, a tree in my house? How can one get a tree in a house?"

"Because of Christmas?" Ike said.

The middle-aged man cocked his head on one side, "Christmas?"

Ike nodded. The man blinked, "What's Christmas?"

This statement immediately floored Ike. The man approached a woman who was also taking out her decorations, "hey do you know what Christmas is?"

"Christmas? Never heard of it."

"What?" Ike cried, "Christmas is a holiday! It happens every year! It's like the greatest holiday ever!"

"Christmas?" another man scratched his head, "Isn't that a game or something?"

Elincia, Rhys, Titania, and Soren watched Ike getting frustrated, "Does he need help or something?"

"I guess so." Titania replied.

"I'm sorry General Crimea," the man exclaimed, "but it's a normal day here at Sienne. A very weird normal day."

"Yeah," the woman replied, "most of us have trees in our homes and it's quite strange."

"It's like a plant invasion or something." Another of the men joked.

Ike headed back to the convoy, feeling frustrated all over.

"What happened?" Elincia asked.

"They don't know what Christmas is." Ike grumbled.

"What?" Titania gasped.

"Oh my!" Rhys held his heart.

"I propose we head for the Mainal Cathedral." Soren offered, "We may find some answers there."

* * *

-Melior, Crimea-

Although the Begnion Empire had lost its Christmas spirit, the kingdom of Crimea still thrived for this festive holiday. Castle Crimea's Courtyard was festooned in lights, wreaths, and the splendid decors of Christmas and gathered at one of the courtyard's picnic tables were Mist, Bastian, Geoffrey, Kieran, Oscar, and Trevor. Trevor is a young green archer from Begnion, who recently came to Crimea to be part of Ike's Crimean Knights Army. Trevor, and his older sister Keri, are both of noble heritages, but they both rather be independent.

Entering the courtyard was Lucia, her arms both carrying overwhelming shopping bags.

"Well met guys!" she greeted.

"Hey Lucia!" the gang all greeted back.

Mist approached Lucia and helped her out with the bags, "You're carrying too much Lucia," she said, "what did you buy?"

"Why, so many stuffs," Lucia replied exhaustingly, "They were on Early Bird Specials and I couldn't sleep all night because I was thinking of buying so many goodies."

"You mean you couldn't sleep all night, or your alarm kept blaring every ten minutes?" Kieran sighed.

"All right, that too…" she then faced Geoffrey, "Oh don't forget we're caroling tonight." Geoffrey gave a thumb up.

"You guys do caroling?" Trevor asked curiously.

"Course we do." Geoffrey responded, "It's kind of a family tradition our mother came up with."

"A family tradition?"

"Yes." Lucia replied, "Every year, we would go door-to-door around Melior's countryside homes, singing Christmas hymns…"

"…and," Geoffrey continued, "while the families are listening, we would sneak inside their homes and plant by their Christmas tree, an invitation to an annual Crimea Noel Feast at the royal villa."

Everyone breathed in awe in reply to this statement.

"Wow! I love those authentic traditions you've just described." Oscar said.

"It is quite awesome." Kieran replied, "In fact, I was in charge of the cooking."

"No offense Kieran," Geoffrey smiled, "But you are quite bad at cooking. So itis more of a… potluck invitation."

"Wait a minute! I made perfect cranberry cheesecakes last year!" He argued.

"Ahh, the holidays," Bastian daydreamed, "A time of joy, a time of cherishment, my favorite time of year…"

"I second that." Trevor smiled, "In fact, I feel like I should spread the cheer with you."

"Really?" Lucia asked the young archer, "You'll join us in the caroling?"

"Of course."

"Count me in too." Bastian proposed.

"That's great!" Geoffrey exclaimed, "But who'll be in charge of the cooking… besides Kieran?" He quickly replied as he noticed Kieran's hand up.

"Aw man!" Kieran sighed.

"Oscar will help with the cooking." Mist proposed, "He'sreally good at it."

"Actually Mist," Oscar replied, "I will love to help but my brothers and I have got better fishes to fry." With that, he readied his horse and took off for the gate.

"But where are you going Oscar?" Trevor called out.

"I feel inspired!" Oscar replied.

* * *

-Mainal Cathedral-

The halls were decked out of over a dozen Christmas boughs and ornaments, yet the cathedral, like the capital city itself, was not into the Christmas spirit. Sigrun, commander of the Begnion Holy Knights, greeted the Crimean guests with simple warmth from the front, yet there was a surprising expression in her face.

"Ha, General Ike, Queen Elincia," she said, "We didn't expected _both _your arrivals."

"Beg to differ," Ike replied, "The apostle invited us to spend the holiday in the city."

"Holiday?" Sigrun asked confusingly.

"We're talking about Christmas." Elincia replied, "You know, the decorations, the foods, eggnog…Oh! See, you have the decorations all set up." She pointed at the decked halls.

"Oh those." Sigrun said, "Yeah, these limbs and lights do tone with the cathedral's architecture, however the apostle recently ordered us to take them down by tonight. We don't know why they're up there."

"Because it's Christmas!" Ike began panicking, "We…we…we have gifts!" he pulled from the convoy a wrapped gift and shook it in front of Sigrun, "We give them to you!"

Sigrun smiled and reluctantly took the gift, "Thanks for those gifts, but if it's for the help we've offered to Crimea four years ago during the war, there's no need…"

"Is the apostle here?" Ike looked around, his tone sounded livid.

Sanaki was having a private meeting with the seven senators and Sephiran on the main royal hall when Sigrun entered in, escorting only Ike and Elincia. The empress and the senators rose from their seats at their sights.

"Queen Elincia? General Ike?" Sanaki said, "What a surprise. We didn't expect you here."

"Yes well," Elincia replied, "We apologize for the intrusion, but you did invite us here to spend Christmas at Begnion…" she then whispered to herself, "But I presume you must have forgotten too."

"I did?" Sanaki solicited.

Sephiran stepped in, "but you must be mistaken. We've never heard of Christmas before."

"It's a holiday Sephiran!" Ike freaked out again, "here, we bought gifts! And… goodies, mostly imported from Gallia and Goldoa. Some gifts are of authentic qualities from Crimea! We even bought some desserts of Peppermint, Gingerbread, Pumpkin spice, and eggnog, and—"

"Ike…Ike, IKE?" Sanaki interrupted.

"Huh?"

"We understand how you feel about…" Sanaki paused, "this marvelous imagination of this sort of holiday. But you must face the fact that we don't know this."

"Is that a holiday Her Majesty intends to create in the near future? Or is it someone's birthday we're to guess?" Sephiran addressed Elincia.

"Erm..." Elincia hesitated.

"Is this a joke?" Ike boomed. This time he was showing anger, "I will like to know if this is a joke, so that I could breathe in peace. IT'S CHRISTMASTIME PEOPLE! We have only a week until Christmas Day and what? YOU FORGOT IT?"

The senators began talking among themselves. Lekain, one of the senators stepped in, "General Crimea." He said, "The way you are currently expressing your emotions shows how much you're tripping."

"YOU BET I'M TRIPPING!"

"All right, all right, settle down you two." Sanaki appeased the tension in the room, "Ahem! Now Queen Elincia and General Crimea; although we have never heard of Chinas…"

"Christmas."

"Yeah, huh-uh! We do appreciate your gifts and all and much like your enthusiasm," Sanaki began to freak out also from that point, "we do wish to have at least _one_ holiday break from these 1440 minutes, of these 24 hours, of these 7 days, of these 4 weeks, of these 12 months, of a year of work!"

"True that." The senate agreed. Sanaki sighed, "But otherwise, your presence is well appreciated. Please escort them to their chambers, guards."

The guards took the Crimean party to their respective imperial suite. Few hours has passed since the meeting and the foursome took a walk in the garden.

"So what are we going to do here?" Ike asked, "Perhaps we should go back?"

"No Ike." Titania replied, "It'll seem disrespectful for the apostle to leave Begnion without feasible explanation that does not relates to their forgotten Christmas."

"Titania's right." Elincia said.

"This is sad." Rhys shook his head, "Everyone forgot Christmas?"

"It is hard to believe, but it's true." Soren added.

"I don't think so." A voice came from behind them. The foursome turned to face a beautiful heron Laguz dressed in a stainless white robe. Her golden hair was wavy and reached the shoulders.

"Chelsea?" Elincia gasped at her sight, "Is that you?"

"What are you doing here?" Ike asked, "Shouldn't you be in Serenes with Reyson, Leanne and the others?"

"There's something I must show you." Chelsea said.

* * *

-Goldoan Gathering-

The gathering was filled with many Laguz guests and among these guests were the Laguz kings: Lion King Caineghis of Gallia, Hawk King Tibarn of Phoenicis, Crow King Kilvas Naesala, Black Dragon Deghinsea, and his son the Prince Kurthnaga. Included in the party were each king's trusted officials: Lethe, Mordecai, Ranulf, Giffca, Janaff, Ulki and Nealuchi, including two familiar dragons: White dragon Nasir and his granddaughter Ena. There was a new addition among the group: Naesala's country cousins Mace and Mina, twin Laguz crows from the Kilvan government, known to be as mischievous as Naesala, featuring a case of loose lips.

The Laguz were all enjoying delicious foods which sat at a large round table. There were delicious tropical fishes from the isle of Phoenicis, to the authentic red wine of the isolated Goldoan kingdom. The lions brought from Gallia some delicious meats and goods, and the crows of Kilvas brought some authentic eggnog, desserts, turkey and ham from traveling merchant ships.

"Thanks for inviting us here Deghinsea." Caineghis complimented, "We were too busy with Crimea and Daein's reconstruction that we lions have forgotten our annual Thanksgiving feast."

"We understand." Deghinsea replied, "Thanksgiving may have been a long time but it's not affecting our calendar."

"Well, one thing that is affecting me," Tibarn added, "is the fact that Reyson and Leanne are not here to join us."

"They'll be fine." Naesala grinned, "You don't have to protect them all the time. They're in Serenes now."

Janaff scoffed, "yeah. What about the time you sold Prince Reyson to that nasty Oliver?"

"That was years ago." Naesala argued, "I turned over a new leaf, for crying out loud."

"That's not what I'm hearing." Ulki argued.

"All right, enough." Tibarn sighed, "I don't want to hear it again. Whenever you two bring this up, I'm about to lose it."

"I agree. And Christmastime is about joy, hope and remembering the good tidings, not remembering the bad ones." Kurthnaga exclaimed.

"The prince is right." Mace replied, "And I've gotta say, it's quite amazing that we Laguz haven't forgotten Christmas."

Everyone stared down at Mace. "What do you mean, we Laguz haven't forgotten Christmas?" Ranulf snarled.

Mace and Mina's smile sent chills on the Laguzes' spines. "Those two are up to something." Lethe hissed under her breath, "I'm smelling it."

"Mm…like that ham over there?" Mordecai's attention was on the succulent honey ham.

"People, people!" Mina sighed, "Don't tell me you aren't aware of what is happening at Tellius. Christmas is _dying_."

The Laguzes went in an uproar as they took upon their animal forms. The beasts roared angrily, the dragons breathed their flames everywhere, and the birds shrieked and flew around the Gathering hysterically. Deghinsea got up and slammed the table, "SILENCE!" he yelled.

The Laguzes seized the uproar and returned to their original form. Deghinsea shot a glare at the twin crows, "if you two are here to cause trouble…"

"But it's true!" Mace argued, "Christmas is…"

Mina smacked Mace's mouth to keep him quiet, and whispered to his ear, "I think they know what we meant." Mace nodded. Naesala smacked his face and shook his head embarrassed, "What did I deserve to have these two as my blood relatives."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	12. Ch12: The Withering Tree

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

Chapter 12: The Withering Tree

-Melior Mall-

"You want us to do what now?" Boyd replied to Oscar's comments.

"Come up with a Christmas family tradition of our own." Oscar repeated, "Come on, Boyd; don't tell me you're not into the spirit."

"I am in the spirit!" Boyd exclaimed, "It's your proposal that's making me choose whether I should be in or not."

Oscar and Boyd were inside the largest mall of Crimea, sitting at a table by the food court. Rolf was not with the brothers at that moment. The mall was crowded of Crimean citizen of all classes, going about their holiday shopping.

Just then, Rolf waltzed down the food court along with Keri, the sister of Trevor. Keri is a skilled valkyrie in service of Begnion's Imperial Guard, led by Zelgius, earl of Kadhol.

"Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria!" Rolf sang off-key, "In Exelsis Deo!" Keri followed.

"What are you singing?" Boyd abruptly asked, his hands covering his ears.

"'Gloria'." Rolf replied, "You don't remember that song?"

"Oh yeah, I do." Boyd said. "But it's how you sing it that is hurting my ears."

"What's up with you guys?" Keri asked.

"We're trying to come up with a Christmas tradition of our own," Oscar said, "You want to join in?"

"Can't." Keri replied, "Rolf and I are planning to join in a local choir down the ice rink."

"I'm the lead singer!" Rolf squealed.

Boyd and Oscar looked at each other, "Really? Are you sure?" Oscar asked Rolf nervously. He was not as excited as his youngest brother since Rolf was worst at singing.

"Of course, why?" Rolf asked.

"Well…" Oscar scratched his head, "see, the thing is…"

"Let's be honest here peewee." Boyd wrapped his arm around Rolf, "You can't sing."

"Boyd!" Oscar hissed in hush tone at his younger brother, "No honesty… please?"

"I'm not a peewee!" Rolf argued, "And I'm a singer! A true singer."

"You are?" Boyd sarcastically asked.

Oscar faked a smile, "Anyway Rolf. Go on and sing. It could be part of our plan to create our own Christmas family tradition: Rolf, The Christmas Singer of the Brothers!" Oscar formed the words up the sky. Boyd glared at Oscar in cue.

"That's great!" Rolf squealed.

"Then let's go!" Keri lead the group to the ice rink, "They are about to start without us!"

Rolf and Keri leaped towards the setting. Boyd and Oscar trailed behind, "'Rolf, The Christmas Singer of the Brothers!' Are you kidding?"

Oscar grinned, "Well…"

"Rolf can't sing!" Boyd erupted, "You know that, I know that, the whole world knows that! It could be the worst tradition _ever_!"

"Come on Boyd!" Oscar implored, "At least let's be a little encouraging to the little guy, even if he can't sing."

"He's fifteen!" Boyd countered, "He's not little anymore."

"Really? He's fifteen?"

Boyd smacked his face in embarrassment. Oscar continued, "I guess I should come up with a Plan-B then."

* * *

-Melior Royal Villa- 

The royal villa of Melior used to be a haven to King Ramon and his royal family whenever they feel like taking a vacation. Now with Elincia as the only member in the family, the villa now belonged to her. The villa was structured in rich elm wood and a large crystal chandelier hanged from the ceiling, along with many other small safe ones around the walls. Although these lights were only dimmed in the rooms, the villa was quiet and beautiful to be in.

The dining room had many widen windows which featured the oceanic view of the northwestern sea. There were many small sheet-covered tables and cushioned chairs, all arranged nicely with flowers in the center. Centered at the dining room was a cooking and bartending bar, where one could see these hobbies in action. Kieran, Ben, Shinon, Gatrie, and Mia were all setting up the table while Mist was flambéing some delicious meals at the bar. All of them, except Shinon were excited for the Noel feast.

"Thanks for your help guys," Mist complimented, "It does mean a lot to us, Queen Elincia, Lucia and the others to help out on this tradition."

"Oh please. We're very happy to help you Mist." Ben smiled. Ben is a simple teenage Daein citizen who tends to be shy around girls.

"It's too bad Queen Elincia won't be here for the Noel feast this year." Kieran sighed.

"Speaking of the queen, where is she?" Mia curiously asked.

"She's at Begnion with Ike." Mist replied, "the apostle invited them over for Christmas."

"Ooh! Christmas at Begnion." Gatrie squeaked, "I wonder how it is like up there?"

"Bah-ah, Humbug?" Shinon muttered.

"Shinon!" Ben cried, "Christmas isn't a 'Bah-ah Humbug.' It's like the best holiday ever!"

"Yeah! For children." Shinon opinioned, "I mean, can't you see that the decorations, the tree dressed in lights, the peppermints candies, the presents, that jolly old St. Nicholas who doesn't exist, are nothing but fairy tale stuffing?"

"Ayah!" Mist freaked out, "I forgot to put the stuffing on the turkey!" She ran for the cabinet and pulled out croutons and other ingredients for the stuffing.

"Wait a minute. St. Nicholas do exist." Kieran said.

"Oh yeah?" Shinon snorted, "prove it."

Kieran pulled out a pocket book of 'Yuletide Legends' and read, "St. Nicholas, also known as Santa Claus or Father Christmas, travels around the world in one night, as he brings with him all the gifted treasures of Christmas to all children of all ages, blessed by the Christmas Spirit of Tellius."

Shinon blinked as Kieran closed his book, "See?"

"Please… you believe in a book?" Shinon snickered, "I never saw him with my own two eyes."

"But he does exist Shinon," Ben continued, "He leaves evidence of his existence: the Christmas gifts."

"What a load of…" Shinon cleared his throat and smiled, "in any case, after this feast, I'll be hibernating until Spring comes."

Mia laughed hard. Shinon stared at her, "What's so funny."

"Hibernating." Mia wiped her tears, "How can you hibernate? You're not a bear!"

"Tee-hee!" Gatrie snickered as well, "Good one Mia. Come on Shinon, join in the laughter."

Everyone, except Mist who was too busy with the stuffings, joined in the laughter and Shinon simply clicked his tongue, "Tsk." And seized the laughter.

"Looks like somebody is been a Scrooge this season."

* * *

-Serenes Forest- 

Ike, Elincia, Titania, Soren, and Rhys walked down the avenues of the Serenes Forest, as they followed the heron Chelsea. During the long walk, many herons—men, women, and kids—took time to greet the company with warmth and open arms.

"We're here." Chelsea said as the company arrived at their setting. The Serenes Christmas Tree stood in front of them. The tree was not in its prosperous green color. It was however withering and its leaves were falling.

"This is… the Serenes Christmas Tree." Elincia breathed in awe.

"It's the greatest tree of all Tellius." Rhys added, "it overlooks the continent at this time of year."

"But something's wrong…" Ike said, "the tree is dying."

"That's the reason I have called you here." Chelsea said.

"Ah yes." Soren said, "According to 'Yuletide Legends', this tree is the essence of Christmas in Tellius."

"You speak right Soren," a voice confirmed, "but you're missing one important piece of evidence."

The company turned around and met face-to-face with Reyson and Leanne.

"Reyson!" Ike smiled, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you two Ike." Reyson replied. Leanne greeted the company as well.

"My lord Reyson," Elincia implored, "Please tell us what is happening to the tree."

"Yes." Reyson nodded, "if you please follow us to the treetop, we'll tell you more."

Chelsea reached for a switch and the tree's branches formed an escalator. The company marched up the treetop, reaching the tree's altar.

"We've reached our destination." Reyson said.

"One question before we get into this." Ike interrupted, "was it just me or did the Laguz hasn't forgotten about Christmas?"

Reyson hesitated, "No we haven't. Actually it is us, the heron tribe, who haven't forgotten. Everyone else did."

The company stared at the tree's altar. Reyson continued, "The reason is because we strongly believe in the magic of Christmas. As you can see, this altar is worn out. It is missing the quintessence of this tree, and Christmas itself."

"Which is what Reyson? Please tell us!"

Leanne spoke and Chelsea translated, "The Seven Crystal Ornaments. As Lady Leanne is saying, they are what makes the Christmas Spirit of Tellius. Without it, the Serenes Christmas Tree withers, resulting in the end of Christmas." Leanne then shed tears.

"That's… awful." Elincia was about to cry as well. There was a slight silence among the group and Reyson continued, "Some creep stole the Ornaments last night. And so we're in deep desperation to recover these treasures before it's too late."

"When we discovered that you were the only ones who haven't forgotten Christmas," Chelsea added, "we decided to take action and get to you."

"We must get those Ornaments back." Ike intended.

"But how can we?" Soren inquired, "we don't have any witnesses and the culprit's footprints must have faded before dawn."

"But still, we must catch this thief!" Titania countered.

"I know who did this." A soft voice called from behind. The company turned around and saw a known monk standing. The monk was dressed in an aqua blue gown fashioned with a white scarf around his neck. His blonde long hair rested upon his shoulders, and his clear cerulean eyes were pure with honesty.

Ike approached the monk in two steps, "Who are you?"

"I am called Lucius." The monk said, "Like you, I am worried about the holiday fading away. But trust me on this: I know who did this." He formed a fist, "I know who is stealing Christmas!"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	13. Ch13: The Noel Feast Disaster

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

Chapter 13: The Noel Feast Disaster

-Melior Royal Villa-

The dining room was filled with the guests invited by the caroling, and glorious holiday foods. Among the guests were Nephenee, Ilyana, Astrid, Marcia, and her brother Makalov. The entire cast was enjoying the feast, yet something among them did not feel Christmassy.

"MM, CHESTNUTS!" Marcia squealed, enjoying a glass of eggnog, "This drink is delicious! What is this again?"

To her question, Mist, Ben, Gatrie, Kieran, and Mia spewed their drink off their mouth. "What… is this again?" Mist narrowed her eyes. Marcia nodded.

"It's eggnog." Gatrie responded, "Isn't that one of Christmas' specialties from around the world?"

"Christmas?" Astrid cocked her head on one side, "Who's Christmas?"

"'_Who _is Christmas?'" Kieran sneered, "It's a worldwide holiday and... why am I explaining this?"

"Is that a joke or do you all have amnesia?" Mia asked.

"Well…" Makalov added, "It's just that we've never seen or experience Christmas before..."

"What!" Ben gasped, "You've never exp—what about last year's Christmas Bash, or that bar mitzvah two years ago, and... Oh, remember that great Laguz Christmukkah program near the Cathedral?"

"Ooh!" Mia squealed, "I love that program!"

"That was crazy." Nephenee replied.

"And they had great foods!" Ilyana gulped her plate down.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "Don't tell me you guys don't remember all of that."

Astrid, Marcia, and Makalov looked at each other then back at the gang and shook their heads, "Honestly," Astrid replied, "We never had such great events you've just described."

"Yeah." Makalov nodded, "December at Begnion is like any other... normal months."

Everyone, expect the Begnion nobles, dropped their jaws. "Eh, eh, eh." Shinon giggled.

"What's so darn funny Shinon?" Gatrie grumbled.

"Remember when you spoke earlier of how Christmas would be like at Begnion?" Shinon reminisced, "Turns out there's no such thing. It working!"

Gatrie felt that Shinon's words brutally stabbed him in the heart, "Urg, that's hurtful Shinon." he groaned.

"It's the truth."

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

Gatrie and Shinon's arguments caused a hullabaloo at the table. Mist rose up and spoke through the angry noise, "You know what? Why should we fight when we can listen to some holiday music huh?"

Mist ran for the jukebox and played one of the Christmas instrumental song played by the Serbian Orchestra. Through the orchestral music, the argument began elevating and elevating until it reached into a bowling point. Mist angrily raised the volume up and so does the argument and suddenly all the windows shattered.

At that moment, a sudden silence ensued among the gang.

"Anyone wanna replace the windows?" Ben muttered.

* * *

-Riven Bridge-

Near the River Bridge was a grassland filled of many small homes, farms and pastures, all belonging to Crimean citizens from med-to-low classes. Lucia, Bastian and Geoffrey stood at one door and knocked. They were all dressed in sheer holiday costumes and hat in blue and white color and they were holding parchment of written holiday hymns.

The door swung open and there stood Brom and his family, "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Brom!" Lucia replied, "Good to see you and your family. We're wishing you a merry Christmas."

"Gee thanks." Brom scratched his head. His wife simply smiled and the kids were all crawled in together in front. The nervous Lucia faced Geoffrey and Bastian, "Break it down boys."

"We wish you a merry Christmas," Geoffrey began.

"We wish you a merry Christmas," Bastian continued.

"We wish you a merry Christmas," Lucia followed.

"And a happy New Year!" The three went together.

"Good tidings we bring," Lucia sang.

"To you and your kins," Bastian added.

Sneaking inside the house was Trevor, disguised similarly to the trio, in addition of a beard and a bag of invitations enclosed in envelopes he carried. He slipped the invitation at the tree's star and signaled the trio outside with his thumb and index finger together.

"Good tidings for Chris—thank you!" Geoffrey abruptly stopped and left in haste. Bastian and Lucia followed, all smiles.

"Happy holidays!" Bastian greeted.

The family felt disappointed. Brom sticked his head outside and called, "Wait a minute! That's it? No more?"

Lucia yelled, "Just stay tuned, fellow guests!"

Brom and his family stared at each other confusingly, and finally closed their door. Trevor rejoined the trio.

"Sweet deal! It worked... again." Trevor cried happily.

"We got five people down," Lucia revised, "and plenty more to go."

Trevor gasped and pointed at something that just caught his attention, "Look! Up there!"

The trio looked and saw a large manor residence, decorated in lights and decors. It was as if the manor was a winter wonderland. "This is a huge house!" Geoffrey breathed.

"Yes," Bastian agreed, "and it does fit among those of the low-classes."

"That manor belongs to Largo and Calill." Lucia stated, "with their success of running a successful bar at Melior, they deserve some surprise caroling and feast."

"Then we gotta get to that house no matter what!" Trevor proposed, "and invite them to the Noel feast."

"Then why are we sitting around yapping? Let's go then." The foursome made haste for the house.

"Ooh! This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Bastian clapped his hands like a happy child.

Elsewhere at the same setting, another band of carolers were getting ready for their own surprise caroling of their own. Among the group were Jill, Haar, Sothe, Volke. Jill paced back and forth and spoke like a general speaking to his recruits.

"All right people, listen up and listen up good!" She yelled, "Christmas is coming soon and we must do some surprising caroling around Crimea, persuading the citizen, Laguz and Beorc, to come and explore our beautiful Daein capital Nevassa, and its glorious Daein Keep for the holiday. Now who in here thinks that nothing beats the holiday like a friendly tourist attraction of Daein?"

"MA'AM WE DO MA'AM!" The gang replied dully in unison. Jill nodded, "Good. Now..." Jill noticed Haar snoring on his wyvern. Jill sighed frustratingly and knocked Haar's head with a piece of wood, "Hey wake up!"

"Mommy, yes mom." He muttered as he began waking up. Jill sighed, "Now where was I? Oh, we were—"

"Just a question." Haar interrupted with a yawn, "Why do you get to be in charge?"

"Because you put me in charge, remember?" Jill interrupted.

"That was four years ago." Haar countered, "This is different. I wanted to be in charge of this whole thing."

"Yeah me too." Volke added, "I mean seriously, why you get to be the boss here? I'm sick of playing the employee."

"Yeah!" Sothe approved as well, "At least can we do the talking here instead of you?"

"Instead of me?" Jill pointed the finger to herself.

"Yeah, seriously Jill," Volke exclaimed, "We just don't like _your _idea of tourism invitation for our caroling surprise. I mean, to be honest, your idea is pure—"

"Okay! Okay!" Jill interrupted and crossed her arms together, "So what _do _you want?"

"Me first." Haar dismounted his wyvern, stepped in the center and cleared his throat, "Let's invite them to a slumber party!"

Jill raised an eyebrow, "A slumber party... what are you, a sloth?"

Haar felt offended at Jill's comments. Sothe stepped in next, "How about we invite them to form our first Thieving Club?" he said, "We'll target the less fortunate, allow them to register, and we'll teach them how to steal."

"What?" Jill's eyes almost came out of their sockets, "On Christmas? That's nuts!"

"But everybody is doing it."

"It's nuts! End of story."

"Yeah Sothe!" Volke wrapped his arm around Sothe's shoulder, "It is quite nutsy and it's stupid." he then whispered, "As much as I like that proposal but still..." he faced Jill, "I say we'll help them create a powerful league of intelligence and in about Christmas Day, they'll be able to collect... important data and get hired by today's top-notch nobles."

There was extent approval between the trio with an overwhelming "Oooooh!" Jill however scoffed. "Your ideas are all a bunch of trash!"

"Hey!" Volke hissed, "So does yours."

Before a huge argument took place, Sothe interrupted, "Guys look there!" He pointed at the large holiday-decorated manor spotted earlier. The gang gasped at its view.

"That's a beautiful home." Volke breathed.

"We should get there while we can," Jill proposed, "and give them our ideas."

"You mean your i—"

"You know what?" Jill hissed, "Let's discuss it later."

Everyone made haste for the manor, except Haar who took a blanket, "you know what? Why don't you guys go ahead?" he yawned, "I'll catch up."

Jill suddenly grabbed him by the ear and dragged him down with the company. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up."

The front door of the manor swung open in response of the knocking. Standing there were Largo and Calill. They smiled at the carolers who've recently arrived.

"Ah, if it isn't Queen Elincia's company with Geoffrey as well." Calill smiled at the trio, especially Geoffrey. Trevor was out to performed his caroling duty once more.

"That's us!" Geoffrey replied.

"Great to see you again." Largo smiled as well.

"Thank you so much." Lucia responded, "and we're wishing you—"

"—A merry Christmas!" Jill's voice sounded from behind them. The trio turned around only to be slammed down by Haar and Jill's wyverns. Largo and Calill watched the scene that was going to get ugly.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Lucia hissed.

"Hi." Jill placed her hands on her hips, "Recognized us?"

"Well, if it isn't the Daein people." Bastian sarcastically stated.

"We have real names you know?" Sothe grimaced.

"We may not be enemy," Jill said, "But we are on this one."

Lucia, Bastian, Geoffrey, Jill, Haar, and Sothe shot glares at each other, "Well, you're not going to carol this house!" Lucia clenched her hand.

"We'll see." Jill sneered. From then, the entire gang performed the holiday instrumental music by the orchestra, "Laa, la-la-la! Laa, la-la-la! Laa, la-la-la! Laa, la-la-la!"

"La-la-la-la-la-la _laa, _la-la-la-la _laa, _la-la-la-la _laa, _la-la."

Largo and Calill stared at each other. While this was happening, Trevor entered through the window to slip in the invitation on Largo and Calill's Christmas tree when he saw glowing red eyes, incognito behind the tree's branches and ornaments.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Trevor screamed as Volke, the source of the red eyes, rushed out of the tree and pulled the archer with him. The tree began rocking as punches were heard landing. This caught everyone's attention.

"For the love of gingerbread and eggnog!" Calill gasped as the gang witness the tree falling down greatly, shattering the ornaments and messing up the decors, "What is going on here?"

"MY TREE!" Largo wept over his tree. Trevor and Volke popped their heads out of the tree and looked at each other. They were all torn up and messy besides the tree. The invitation, due to the quarrel, was ripped in two.

"He did it." Volke pointed at a horrified Trevor who looked as if his life just flashed before his eyes. Lucia, Bastian, Geoffrey, Jill, and Sothe stared at each other then took off in haste, leaving behind a sleeping Haar. The wyvern lord woke up and saw Largo and Calill's eyes lusting for blood. For the first time, he felt widely awake.

"Umm... hey there." he grimaced nervously and waved, "Nice tree."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	14. Ch14: Black Christmas

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

Chapter 14: Black Christmas

-Melior Mall-

"All right, whenever you're ready." The maestro, in charge of the Christmas choir at the mall, instructed Rolf in front. Rolf and Keri were both in different choir gown. Rolf was in a royal blue and Keri was in a rose red. Oscar and Boyd were among the crowd, gathered to watch the choir.

Rolf cleared his throat, faced the microphone and yelled, "**_GLO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-ORIA_**!"

His tone was so strident, it flinched the crowd. Everyone plugged their ears and shut tightly their eyes, even the choir, the maestro and Keri. Oscar, all of the sudden, joined Rolf in the chorus.

"**_IN EXELSIS DEO!_**" Oscar's voice added twice to the singing-resembling-the-screaming. Every window of every store shattered at that sound. The choir fell down the ice, and the crowd started jeering and throwing foods at the two brothers.

Minutes have passed since this fiasco, and the brothers and Keri were back at the food court.

"Why didn't you tell me that I couldn't sing?" Rolf cried at Oscar, "Boyd was at least honest."

"Yeah, but you didn't believe me." Boyd sighed.

"That's because you kept calling me peewee."

Boyd rolled his eyes. Oscar moped, "I'm sorry Rolf. I didn't know you were a bad singer."

"Wait a minute. I thought you knew." Boyd argued, "What was that comedy you did earlier about honest—OW!" Boyd was cut off short as Oscar pulled his ear hard and severely.

"Did you know about this Keri?" Rolf faced the valkyrie.

Keri held her hands up front, "I swear I didn't."

Rolf sighed, "Anyway, I guess singing is down the count. What's our next move?"

Oscar blinked, "What next move?"

"Our tradition, stupid!" Boyd sighed, "Why, weren't you the one who came up with that idea?"

"Ah yes. Thanks for this… rather lovely reminder." Oscar pulled out of his pocket a small plant attached to two tiny red ornaments the size of marble, "Check what I found."

The brothers and Keri glanced at the plant. Oscar continued, "Isn't this plant gorgeous. Now this tiny thing will be our one key to come up with a family tradition… Now shoot."

Boyd, Rolf, and Keri blinked, stared at each other, then back at Oscar, "Erm… Oscar?" Keri muttered to him.

"Yes?"

Keri pointed at the miniature plant, "That's a mistletoe."

Oscar blinked then stared at the plant, "It is?"

"Do me a favor Oscar and hold it above your head." Boyd smiled, "I think I'm coming up with an idea."

"Really?" Oscar smiled and held the mistletoe above his head. Boyd whistled from behind Oscar and a rather disturbing noise began to sound. Oscar turned around and saw a herd of women coming towards him. Oscar ran from the incoming herd while desperately screaming for help.

"Happy smooching, Oscar!" Boyd cried out, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Later on, Oscar rejoined the gang near the mall's bridge after barely escaping the girls.

"You're okay Oscar?" Rolf asked the paladin, whose face was covered in lipstick marks, "It looks like you didn't expected this to happen."

"Tee! Hee!" Boyd giggled to himself. Oscar shot a glare at him, "What's so funny? What you've done to me ain't funny, you know?"

Boyd cleared his throat, "I know it ain't funny." He then chortled, "It's hysterical!"

"Tee-hee." Keri giggled, "Boyd's got a point there. You need a tissue for your face."

Rolf cackled as well and immediately everyone began laughing. Oscar huffed, "All right that's enough you three."

The laughing stop and Oscar added, "Now, we still need to come up with a family tradition."

Boyd sighed, "Come on Oscar. Don't you think you're overreacting a little? I mean our tradition will come later than sooner. We can't expect it to arrive real soon."

"Hee, hee, hee. Looking for a tradition, kids?" An elderly laugh sounded from behind them. The brothers and Keri turned around and saw an elderly woman carrying a cane and dressed oddly in black. Her white ashen hair, accented in bamboo branches rested upon her shoulders.

"Why yes ma'am." Oscar responded, "Would you help us?"

"Why certainly." The elderly woman cackled, "By all that is dark, your tradition will make the other traditions look like charcoal. Hee, hee, hee."

"And may I ask who you are?" Boyd crossed his arms.

"Why aren't you the hothead one, young man." She replied, "Call me Niime. As you can see, I'm from a distant land, not from around here."

"So Madam, you can help us?" Rolf asked.

"Of course." Niime replied, "All you have to do is follow me."

The brothers and Keri followed Niime to the border of the mall. There, they stood at a large dark grotto shooting out smokes and flames. The writing at the top of the grotto was what really spooked the brothers out.

"Black Christmas?" Oscar read the writing.

"What do you think?" Niime smiled.

"Don't m-mean to rude," Keri pointed out, "but don't you think this is a little too… demonic?"

Niime felt shocked, "Demonic? Whoever gave you that idea?"

"The writing."

Niime scoffed, "No, actually it attracts customers and it's the perfect holiday tradition."

Coming out of the grotto were a Crimean family, their entire bodies, ashen in fear, shook continuously. The brothers and Keri stared at the family, feeling frightened. Niime giggled to herself, "Oh my." She watched, "It like they've seen a ghost."

The brothers and Keri stared at each other then at Niime. The elderly woman slapped their backs, "Well, good fortune to you all. Tee-hee." She then left as the grotto closed down behind the gang trapping them inside.

Keri giggled nervously, "You know what? I think I'm gonna take off."

"WHAT?" The brothers panicked.

"Keri, don't go!" Rolf cried.

Keri giggled again, "I'm s-sorry guys. I just remembered I have to help Mist for the Noel feast. Gotta go." With that, Keri cast Warp on herself and was gone. The brothers stared at each other then at their surrounding, shed in darkness with dim lights and no road ahead.

"I'm… s-scared!" Rolf wept.

"Now look what you have done Oscar!" Boyd accused his older brother.

"How was I supposed to know that old woman was up to something?" Oscar inquired.

"When she said 'by all that is black'? When she displayed 'Black Christmas' on that grotto entrance? When she CACKLED?"

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

"We gotta get out of here." Rolf proposed then a clunk was heard.

The brothers looked back and saw a mine cart rolling on tracks behind them. They screamed as the cart took them into a large steep hill then crossed a lava river, and even through a corridor with walls covered in spikes. They screamed, screamed, and kept on screaming until they entered a large void.

"THIS ISN'T A TRADITION WE'RE SEARCHING FOR!" Boyd screamed, "THIS IS TROUBLE!"

"WHY DID KERI ABANDONED US?" Rolf cried.

"NOW I'M BEGINNING TO THINK WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT THE CASTLE!" Oscar cried.

The roller-coaster and the screaming kept on going for a good while. The grotto opened up its exit again allowing the mine kart to zoom out of there and into the sky. The entire population gathered outside to watch the kart in flight and landing hard at the capital's square. Oscar and Rolf exited the mine kart, feeling unsteady on their feet and their eyes literally boggled in dizziness. Boyd however felt fine. He looked around and spread a smile, "AH-HA! _COOL!_"

The crowd murmured as soldiers and healers from the capital reached to aid the brothers. Boyd went to Oscar and Rolf and shook them back in reality, "Did you see that? Now _that's _what Christmas is all about! WHOO!"

"What?" Oscar shook, "Are you kidding? That was dangerous!"

"And 'dangerous' is my middle name!" Boyd smiled.

Niime reached the brothers as well, "Hee, hee, hee." She laughed, "How was 'Black Christmas'? Was it to your likings, young'un?"

"Liking?" Boyd ran to hug Niime, "It was the best tradition _ever_! Let's do it again!"

"NO!" Rolf and Oscar cried. "I don't think we're ready for another…" Oscar gulped, "…ride yet."

"Yeah. For a moment, I thought my life was flashing before my eyes!" Rolf exclaimed.

Niime's shoulders sunk, "Great." She muttered, "Another unsatisfying pair of customers."

"Hey wait a minute." Boyd complained, "I liked it!"

"But still…" Oscar countered. He then sighed and approached Niime, "Madam Niime. Although some of us find this to be… the best, I rather not spoil this tradition of yours every year… but we do have something else for you."

"I'm listening."

"How about we invite you to the Noel feast with us at the Melior Royal Villa? Mist is cooking." he proposed, ultimately giving up his idea of searching for his own tradition.

Niime licked her lips, "I'm very fond of authentic foods and since you've experienced 'Black Christmas', I'll experience yours."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	15. Ch15: How Oliver Stole Christmas?

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

Chapter 15: How Oliver Stole Christmas?

-Tanas Villa-

Ike, Elincia, Soren, and Rhys stood at the front gate of the Tanas Villa, along with the mysterious monk Lucius, Reyson and Leanne. The Tanas Villa happens to be the private property of Oliver, former duke of Tanas and a possible Christmas thief. Through the gate was the inner garden where a small army of soldiers were seen patrolled there.

"Here we are." Lucius pointed out.

"What are we doing here?" Ike looked around, "this is the late Duke Tanas' Villa. I don't think we're at the right place."

"We are at the right place." Lucius corrected, "Some guy by the name of Oliver… he's responsible for this."

"Oliver?" Ike shuddered, "As in Oliver of Tanas? I thought…"

"Duke Tanas returned to the public not long ago, after fulfilling his years of therapy." Titania explained, "Yet, because of his tyranny, he was dismissed from his position has one of the Seven Senators."

"So the nitwit was at therapy huh?" Soren asked.

Titania nodded, "Exactly."

"I feel sorry for this man." Elincia sighed.

"So you think Oliver is responsible for stealing the Ornaments?" Ike asked curiously. He sounded more doubtful than ever.

"I saw everything." Lucius professed, "From the beginning until the end of this heinous crime. Duke Tanas stole the Ornaments."

"I can't believe this." Reyson huffed in disgust, "first, this magnate tried to enslave my sister and me, and now he stole the Ornaments and robbing Christmas from the world?"

"That is despicable." Rhys said.

"Well," Ike said, "I guess there's one way to find out."

The gang looked questionably into Ike's deep blue eyes as the young lord approached the gate and rang its bell. Ike faced the herons, "Reyson, Leanne," he said, "Let us be here. We'll take care of this."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Reyson ominously asked.

"Don't worry." Ike winked, "Elincia and I have a plan."

Elincia blinked in confusion, "we do?"

One of the soldiers approached the gate and opened it. The soldier sneered at whoever he saw at the gate, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Oyo! Why we're guests of Sir Oliver." Ike spoke a gritty-nasally voice. Ike was fashioned in an aqua and snow-white puffed Santa suit, a white beard and hair running down his shoulders and an aqua Christmas hat in velvet resting upon his head. A large white cape was attached to the suit and trailed its end on the ground. What's hilarious about Ike was that he wore funny brown shoes that were flat and curved up. Elincia however was dressed similarly to an elf. Her hair was attached in a bun and hidden under her green Christmas hat and her green skirt reached her knees.

"What on Tellius are we doing Ike?" Elincia leaned to Ike and whispered harshly, "That's not the plan I had in mind."

"Just play cool." Ike leaned to her as well, still smiling at the soldier.

"Duke Tanas has not expected ANY guests." The soldier stared at the duo suspiciously. Another soldier—a mage—noticed Ike and Elincia and ran to them. "Wait a minute? We know you guys!"

Ike smiled, but Elincia forced herself to bring up a grin. The soldier looked at the mage, "you know those two?"

"Yeah!" the mage squealed of joy, "It's the great St. Nicholas and his helper elf! I've ALWAYS wanted to meet you! I'm your biggest fan since I've been nice all year."

"Really? Ike beamed from ear to ear. "Cause I'm your biggest fan at helping out the fat guy, since I never saw you on my big list I checked twice!" The mage felt offended at Ike's comments and left. Ike faced the soldier then, "Call me Santa. That's my common name."

"I'm sorry for this misunderstanding, Sir Santa." the soldier apologized and stammered, "Follow me. I'll take you to him."

The soldier escorted the duo from the front. Ike whispered to Elincia, "See, they're totally buying this."

"That is ridiculous!" Elincia complained, "I can't believe you're making me embarrassed in front of soldiers. Soldiers! I'm a queen and I have dignity. And not only that, you're making me wear this ridiculous costume that is too tight and not so fashionable!"

"Bah, stop complaining already." Ike smiled, "it's the holiday anyway. Well, it was…"

Ike and Elincia reached Oliver's suite. The walls upper edges were adorned in Christmas lights and at the corner of the room stood a Christmas tree covered in snow and decorated in lights and ivory ornaments. Playing in the background was the instrumental music of "Here comes Santa Claus," sang by a choir. Oliver entered his room, dancing and prancing on his toes.

"Duke Tanas," the soldier proclaimed, "you have visitors."

He abruptly stopped at the sight of Ike and Elincia, "Guard, who are those abominations? And didn't I tell you _not_ to bring guests here at this time?"

"I thought you invited them Duke Tanas." The soldier said, "And please, show some respect. They're…"

"…Santa and his helper elf!" Elincia laughed and snorted after seeing Oliver's shocked look on his face, "that's right."

Ike grinned and spoke his nasal voice again, "Looks like somebody is in the Christmas spirit."

"Oh, Santa. In this spirit, yes…" Oliver resumed his dancing on his toes, "…forever and ever, HECK YEAH!"

Ike forcefully giggled and trembled uncontrollably. Elincia bumped him to keep him calm. Oliver continued, "Something awesome had happened before sunrise Santa, and it turned out to be my best Christmas gift ever eternal… by the way, what's wrong with your voice?"

Ike gnashed his teeth, pulled his sleeves up and approached Oliver. Elincia restrained him, "Ike!" she whispered, "Keep it cool."

"And what's with the shoes?" Oliver stared at Ike's curved up shoes, "it's like you're among a certain dork society."

RAAAW! Ike was about to jump on Oliver but then stopped short and cleared his throat, "Why I'll be taking a vacation soon," he formed his voice a little deep and jolly, "and besides, I'm getting a certain cold."

"Oh wow." Oliver breathed in worry, "I'm so sorry sir."

Ike nodded and Oliver quickly changed the subject, "So, what did you get me? I hope you got me what I wanted: A convoy full of fried foods, money, gold, and the sacred feather of that ancient heron."

Ike bit his lips, "before we get into this subject, let's talk about you." Ike gave a thumb up to Elincia and the queen made haste outside the room in response of the signal.

"I thought you knew a lot about me." Oliver raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well then let's do it again. This time, over a cup of tea." Ike gnashed his teeth angrily and nervously, "So, you're… big and wealthy."

Meanwhile, Elincia wandered through the large hallway and came across a closed room that gave her suspicion. She threw a glance inside and noticed that the room was filled of gold and riches. She gasped, "My goodness. This is a treasure room."

"Let me ask you something Oliver." Ike leaned towards the duke and gave him a stern look, "Do you know of the legend of the Christmas Spirit of Tellius?"

"The Christmas Spirit of Tellius?" the duke was puzzled.

"Yeah," Ike replied, sounding more judgmental, "It comes around the holidays; it resides on top of the Serenes Christmas Tree and it happens to be what? Seven Crystal Ornaments?"

Oliver hesitated. Meanwhile, Elincia walked around the treasure room and came across a suspicious leather chest. She touched it once and the chest popped open. Inside reside the seven Crystal Ornaments. She breathed, "So it's true."

"Hey!" A voice bellowed from behind her. She turned around and saw three soldiers at her surroundings. She drew a sharp breath.

"What are you doing here?" the soldier cried, "This is a private room!"

Elincia took the chest and ran outside through the soldiers. "HEY!" the soldiers cried.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Oliver argued, "Why, if you think I'm responsible for the disappearance of the seven Crystal Ornaments, you're so wrong."

"Oh so you heard the news."

"I know it through what's currently happening at Begnion."

"And the other countries."

"Look Santa," Oliver said, "Whatever you think, I'm the only one in this country to be in the spirit, I don't know why but…"

Ike grinned, Oliver continued, "…but I would never steal those Crystal Ornaments."

"SIR DUKE!" One of the soldiers cried in the hallway. Elincia ran inside with the chest and whispered to Ike, "We've got to get out of here!"

Immediately, the herd of soldiers began chasing Elincia and Ike around. Oliver cried, "What's going…HEY! THAT'S MY CHEST!"

"Sir Duke!" one of the soldiers approached Oliver, "They have your 'you-know-what'."

"Then don't you just stand there! GET THEM!"

The soldiers and Oliver chased Ike and Elincia around the halls. An excerpt of the music "Get that crazy Santa Claus" is playing on the background during the chase. Ike and Elincia ran down the stairs and into the throne room. There, Elincia took refuge, leaving Ike on the edge. The surrounded Ike threw the chest in the air and the soldiers gasped. Ike rolled in midair, caught the chest at his landing and ran off again. Oliver threw a cane on the slippery floor, hoping that will trip Ike, yet the lord (or the disguised Santa) jumped over it. Elincia caught up with Ike near the courtyard and took the chest from Ike. The duo separated, and the soldiers focused their pursuit on Ike. Elincia arrived at the courtyard to find Titania, Soren, Rhys and Lucius there. She threw the chest to Rhys who caught it. Meanwhile, Ike arrived at the villa's mess hall and jumped through the window. He quickly felt his cape caught up. He looked back and saw the soldiers trying to pull him back in. The cape eventually ripped, as well as the beard and the hair, exposing the lord's identity. Ike seized this opportunity to escape yet as he was about to take off and reached the company, he was immediately surrounded by mages and knights.

Oliver came at the scene exhausted, "S—stop right there, Crazy Santa C—Wait a minute!"

Ike smiled and waved, "Hi."

Oliver gnashed his teeth, "You're that Ike boy! Blast you! Where are my Crystal Ornaments?"

The army stared in shock at Oliver, and the duke quickly put his hand on his lips, realizing what he had said. Ike

"Oh so you're admitting that you're the thief huh?" Ike smirked.

"Who cares?" Oliver snarled, "Just tell me where you put my chest?"

Meanwhile, Titania, Rhys, Soren, Lucius and Elincia looked around searching for Ike. "Where's Ike?" Soren asked.

"Oliver must have taken him." Elincia looked around.

"It doesn't matter." Titania said, "Let's just get out of here."

As the company where about to leave, the gate closed shut. "Going somewhere?" They turned around to see Oliver approaching them along with Ike in his original clothes.

"Oliver, stop this." Lucius exclaimed.

"Stop what?" Oliver replied, "You blasted fools are trying to take my treasures from me and as punishment, you'll be spending Christmas in my villa's dungeon."

Elincia whimpered, "Ike…"

"Oh Elincia…" Ike sighed, "I think you should get rid of this costume now. We're wedged up now."

"Stop this treachery Duke Tanas." Rhys cried, "You're not only killing Christmas, but you're killing the joy this continent is experiencing!"

"No way!" Oliver exclaimed, "If I returned the Ornaments back to the Tree, that joyful moment will be gone anyway!"

"Yeah…" Soren replied, "For until next year and so forth!"

"Exactly." Oliver sneered, "But if I keep them, my Christmas will be _everyday. It will never die on me_! GAAAH! HA! HA! HA! Cough. Hack!"

The company watched Oliver coughing harshly from laughing hard. The duke faced Ike and sneered, "And you, thanks for fooling me, Santa."

"Well doesn't matter." Ike shrugged, "Cause you are now on my naughty list."

Oliver fumed, "Put him down!" he ordered the soldiers and they did so. He faced the company and pointed, "And take him and his fun people to the dungeon."

"Not so fast!" A voice called from behind, restraining the soldiers to approach the company. They looked back and saw Reyson and Leanne making their landing on the ground. Oliver smiled at what he saw, "Oh-Ho! Christmas loves me! Those herons Laguz are here! So, what do you want? Hmm? You two want to spend Christmas with me? We'll spend it everyday."

"Thanks for your invitation," Reyson replied, "but I'm not here for this." He looked at the company, then at Leanne and nodded. He finally glanced back at the duke, "Both Leanne and I are here to make a proposal."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	16. Ch16: Jeopardy, Christmas Style!

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

Chapter 16: Jeopardy, Christmas Style!

-Tanas Villa Garden-

"Now that is a splendid preposition." Oliver laughed heartedly in response of a deal Reyson recently proposed.

"Reyson, are you sure?" Ike shook his head in disbelief. The white prince nodded.

"We're to determine the fate of Christmas in either the hand of Ike or Oliver through… a game show?" Elincia gasped.

"And if you lose," Oliver added, "not only will the Ornaments be belonging to me, you'll be spending your eternal lives in my dungeon."

"Now that's just preposterous." Titania scoffed.

"Yes, there's no way we'll be spending our last Christmas in your cell." Rhys argued.

"I don't know about you but its sounds like a fair deal to me." Soren countered.

Everyone except Ike stared questionably at Soren. Ike sighed, "I don't know why you're doing this Reyson, but I trust you." There was a quick silence among the company before Ike continued, "So, what will be the theme?"

"The theme?" Reyson smiled, "Why, we've already found a theme: Christmas."

Everyone, except Oliver smiled at Reyson's proposal. "We'll be testing each one of you on how much you know about Christmas."

"How much do we have to know?" Oliver asked curiously.

"From the actual birth… of Christmas." Reyson responded.

Great anxiety befell onto Oliver's head. The only fact the duke knew about Christmas is the joy of being spoiled and showered in gifts on Christmas Day.

The garden immediately transformed into a game show room. Ike and Oliver stood on platforms, behind their podiums with their names inscribed in neon colors. The background became indigo and many neon colors began flashing and spotlights swirled around the room. Elincia and company, along with Oliver's soldiers and Leanne stood behind small gates. Reyson faced Ike and Oliver behind his podium

An announcing voice sounded from out of the blue, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO EVERYONE'S FAVORITE GAME SHOW EVER! PLEASE WELCOME OUR CONTESTANTS: GENERAL CRIMEA IKE AND DUKE TANAS OLIVER. AND THE STAR OF OUR SHOW: REYSON!"

"All right fellow contestants." Reyson smiled, "Please tell me about yourselves… Oh, wait a minute. I do know about yourselves. So let's skip that."

Ike and Oliver stared at each other. Reyson cleared his throat, "All right. You know the drill: each question is worth 10 points and one of you must answer at least five questions correctly to win the ultimate prize: the seven Crystal Ornaments of Christmas."

A loud cheer emerged from an unseen crowd. Reyson continued, "All right! Let's start with our first inquiry: It is actually an annual celebration of our Lord's birthday?"

Oliver gritted through his nails, allowing Ike to push the buzzer. Reyson faced him, "Yes!"

"What Christmas _really _is about?"

"CORRECT!"

The crowd cheered again and Elincia and company joined in the cheering. "All right Ike!" Elincia cried. Ike winked.

"Question #2," Reyson flipped through his flashcards, "It is the tree of trees, with the length of the Guiding Tower of Begnion."

Oliver pushed the buzzer. Reyson pointed at Oliver, "Yes!"

"What is the Serenes Christmas Tree?"

Reyson sighed, "Correct." An overwhelming boo sounded from the unseen crowd yet the duke's army threw up a loud cheer. Oliver looked around and threw his arm around, as if to chase out the booing that was bothering his ears, "Oh, shut up! You're just jealous 'cause I know things."

"Be careful Ike." Elincia cried out to Ike. The young general nodded.

"All right, that's 1 point from each side." Reyson reviewed the results, "remember, one of you need five points to win this game."

Ike and Oliver both sneered at each other. Reyson continued, "All right. This next question will have you guess a song." Reyson snapped his fingers and this was playing in the background.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

Ike scratched his head, "Wait a minute. I know this song…it's like on the tip of my head."

"COME ON IKE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Rhys cried out.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,_

_Two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree._

"OOH-OOH!" Oliver squealed and raised his hand like a child in class who excitingly knew the answer of a math problem. Reyson simply stared at him then nudged his head towards the duke's buzzer. Ike immediately beamed a smile and buzzed his buzzer and so did a startled Oliver simultaneously.

"DAY OF CHRISTMAS!" Oliver blurted out.

"THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!" Ike blurted out as well.

"CORRECT!" Reyson yelled and Oliver began leaping in glee as the overwhelming crowd began cheering once more. "That's two points for…"

"For me." Oliver haughtily smiled.

Reyson shook his head, "Actually no Oliver. It's two points for Ike."

"WHAT?" Oliver stared at Ike, who began appealing the unseen crowd with graceful bowing. "But you say—"

"Ike got it right." Reyson replied, "You say 'Day of Christmas' instead of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'"

"But how am I supposed to know that it was 'Twelve days of Christmas' with those singers that kept singing 'Days of Christmas' nonstop?" Oliver began complaining, "They're trying to twist my mind off!"

Reyson raised his eyebrows and looked away, "O-Kay, next question: It is the one gift that everyone wants to receive on Christmas Day?"

Ike buzzed the buzzer before Oliver got his chance, "WHAT IS A WHITE CHRISTMAS?" he yelled.

"CORRECT!" Reyson cried and the overwhelming crowd, including the company cheered once more. "That's three points for Ike. Oliver…Uno."

"This is it, Ike!" Titania cried, "Only two more questions left and Christmas will be saved!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Soren thought.

"All right let's get on with it," Reyson said, "this next question will worth two points. If Ike answers it, he'll win. At this time of year, there are two flavorful scents."

"Two flavorful scents?" Ike felt puzzled.

"AH! You don't know the answer?" Oliver immediately buzzed his buzzer and blurted, "WHAT IS GINGERBREAD AND PEPPERMINT?"

Reyson drew a sharp breath, "Correct." The overwhelming crowd resumed the booing but Oliver's army cheered even more than before.

"Oh come on!" Ike complained, "I didn't get a chance!"

"That's three points for both sides." Reyson reviewed, "We only have two more questions left."

Ike and Oliver glared at each other once more. Reyson continued, "Next question: It is everyone's favorite drink at this time of year?"

Both Ike and Oliver pushed their buzzer simultaneously and blurted, "EGGNOG!"

"Both of you have the correct answer." Reyson stated and immediately the unseen crowd cheered, as well as Ike's company and Oliver's army, "So it's one point for both sides."

"You can do it Ike!" Titania cried.

"Come on, Duke Tanas!" one of the soldiers cheered, "Crush them in almonds!"

Reyson flipped through his flashcards, glanced through them, and let out a sigh, "This last question will determine the fate of Christmas. Whoever answer this question right will win the game."

"I hope I get this right." Ike thought, "It's now or never."

"Bring it on." Oliver grinned.

Reyson read his flashcard, "They are the essences of the Christmas Spirit of Tellius."

Both Ike and Oliver buzzed their buzzers. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the duo blurted out their answers differently,

"THE CRYSTAL ORNAMENTS!" Ike responded.

"WHAT ARE THE CRYSTAL ORNAMENTS?" Oliver inquired.

Reyson looked as if he just saw a terrible car accident. He dropped his flashcards, raised his hand up and pointed at…Oliver. "You are correct." He responded.

The unseen crowd gasped and every one of Ike's company almost had their jaws dropped on the floor. Oliver's army hooted at full volume like a football team who won a game.

"That's…" Ike gasped, "That's impossible! How could I lose?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Oliver laughed, "I don't know what happened but I won!"

The entire game show setting turned back to the garden setting again. Ike approached Reyson, "Reyson! What happened? Why did he win?"

"I'm sorry Ike," Reyson sighed, "but you've missed one important key to the answer. And that was… What is?"

Ike bit his lower lip and smacked his forehead, "D-Oh!"

Elincia approached Ike and the rest of the gang as well. The princess lay her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Ike."

"Yeah, you've tried your best." Rhys consoled.

"B…but," Ike whimpered, "We were…this close…"

"And now our beloved Christmas will be nothing but in ruins." Lucius looked up the sky in thought.

"Guard! Take them away!" Oliver pointed at the company and immediately the army seized them. Oliver approached Ike, leaned to him and gave him a sinister smile, "You've done good kid, but not good enough. Now my Christmas wish will be coming true. My _eternal _Christmas wish."

The guards took them away as Oliver began laughing coldly and uproariously.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	17. Ch17: Here Comes the Laguz

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

Chapter 17: Here Comes the Laguz

-Goldoan Gathering-

"Your Majesty. I think it's time." Giffca addressed to Caineghis and the lion king nodded in reply. The Laguzes were still at the Thanksgiving feast inside the Goldoan Gathering and all of them seemed to have one particular thing in mind.

The generals of the Laguz kings gathered around and were talking among each other. Mordecai sighed, "I still can't believe we had to do this."

"Whether you like it or not, we were involved Mordecai," Lethe replied then sighed as well, "All I want for Christmas is for this thing to be over once and for all."

"What thing?" Mina cocked her head on one side, "What are you talking about?"

"We have trouble!" A familiar voice was heard from up the sky. The Laguzes looked up and saw Chelsea approaching the Gathering, escorting Reyson and Leanne.

"Prince Reyson!" Nealuchi cheered, "He's back! He's back!"

"Is it good news Prince?" Naesala asked as the three herons made their landings, "it better be good news, 'cause I don't want to stay here any longer and eat those pumpkin pies again."

"It is not." Reyson replied and began his explanation to the Laguz monarchs of what recently happened to Ike and his company regarding their loss for the Ornaments.

"This news is very dire, indeed." Tibarn rubbed his chin then faced Deghinsea and Kurthnaga. The rest of the Laguzes did so as well. "What should we do, Deghinsea?" Caineghis asked the Black Dragon King. "I think it is time to act don't you think?"

Deghinsea closed his eyes and ran briefly his thoughts. It took him about a minute to reopen them, "It's time." He replied.

"Time?" Mina scratched his head, "Time for what? Can anyone tell us what's going on here?"

Deghinsea faced one of the Goldoan soldiers and nodded. The soldier left on cue and returned inside, with a Gallian and Phoenician soldier transporting a large chest. They thumped it down and the Laguzes gathered around it. Mace approached his sister with a puzzling look on his face, "what is going on here?"

Mina shrugged, "I don't know."

"Guess you're about to find out." Ranulf smiled at the two crows and went to the chest. He pulled off a key from his pocket and busted open the chest. The entire gathering stared gravely at what was inside the chest. The twins stared inside as well and immediately, their jaws dropped.

"For the love of squawk!" Mace screeched.

"What is this?" Mina cried.

"What? You never saw this before?" Naesala smiled and the Laguzes all smiled at each other. Mace and Mina however did not find this amusing.

"So if I understand perfectly," Mace replied, "it's _your_ fault Christmas is ruined in this world!"

"Hey, let's not jump into conclusions here." Tibarn said, "But at least it won't."

"And besides, you should be thanking us…" Nasir smiled.

"…as soon as you'll be hearing our story." Ena said.

"I hope so." Mina muttered. "And hurry it up, will ya? We don't have all day with these in our eyes."

* * *

The continent of Tellius, the day before Christmas Eve, is starting to lose its Christmas color. The brothers and Niime soon lost their Christmas spirit and their pursuit for a tradition, and Lucia, Jill, and company began questioning their on-foot travel around the Crimean streets and farmlands, where they were suppose to do some caroling.

Inside Melior, the capital of Crimea, Mist and company were having the annual Noel feast at the royal villa, which recently turned into a disaster after having three guests who have forgotten Christmas and now are questioning this holiday. Yet as soon as the conflict ceased, it was now everyone's turn to forget what they were actually doing.

"Uh, guys?" Mist stared at the company, "What's the occasion?"

Ben raised an eyebrow, "I thought you knew."

"No I don't."

"Me neither."

"Then what are we doing then?" Kieran scratched his head.

"We're having dinner I guess." Ilyana responded, holding two pieces of chickens, "A nice quiet dinner between friends… mm, chicken…tasty hard-skinned…chicken?"

"I guess you're right." Gatrie responded, "We're really having a dinner. Perhaps between double…no, triple dates." He stared fondly at Astrid, who simply blushed.

"What makes you think of that?" Astrid replied.

Marcia picked up her glass of eggnog and drank it once more. She licked her lips, "Mm! Your so-called eggnog is so eggnogilicious."

"Eggnog?" Mia cocked her head on one side, "When did you come up with that idea for a… strange drink?"

"Uh, you did." Marcia pointed.

"Uh Marcia, we never heard of eggnog before." Mist stared confusingly at the Pegasus knight. Marcia put her glass down and began arguing, "Okay, not long ago, you were all arguing about this drink to be part of your holiday, and now what? You forgot?"

"What holiday?" Ben looked around, "Are we celebrating a holiday?"

"Actually we're just having dinner." Kieran responded.

"But, I thought you invited us for your… Somethin-mas holiday stuff." Makalov also started an argument.

"Marcia and Makalov's right." Astrid agreed, "And now it's just a dinner?"

"This is going to get ugly." Shinon grinned from ear to ear and immediately a huge argument over what they were doing here began to ensue. Everyone at the table began throwing, not just their hand at each other, but the foods everywhere, all due to that simple misunderstanding (or the forgotten Christmas). Every one of them eventually took off, facing the fact that this whole dinner idea was stupid.

"HEY!" Mist cried out to them, "What about the turkey? Who's going to eat all that turkey?" she glanced at the unfinished bird then stared in space, "Why are we eating turkey?"

* * *

-Tanas Villa Dungeon-

_Christmas's future is far away,_

_Christmas's past is past,_

_Christmas's present is here today,_

_Bringing joy that will rest,_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light,_

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…_

"Yeah right." Soren scoffed in response to the Christmas music playing at the duke's villa, above the dungeon. Ike, Elincia, Titania, Soren, Rhys, and Lucius sat quietly inside the dungeon, listening to the music and ignoring Soren's cruel comments.

Lucius broke the silence, "Christmas is ruined."

"This is all my fault." Ike sighed, still thinking of that one stupid mistake he made. Elincia comforted him, "It's not your fault Ike." She said, "You've tried your best."

"We came to Begnion in response of the apostle's Christmas invitation, only to wind up in that greedy duke's jail that has the stench of garbage and skin." Ike stated.

"Well look on the bright side," Soren pointed, "at least every year's end will be normal for a change."

Rhys stared coldly at Soren, "What's the matter with you Soren? Don't you have any sympathy for what Tellius is going through? Losing its Christmas Spirit altogether?"

Soren's eyes immediately met Rhys's, "Christmas?" he asked, "What you're talking about Rhys?"

Rhys backed away in shock, "Uh Soren?" he worryingly asked. "Don't tell me…"

Lucius stared directly into Soren's eyes and concluded, "Soren has forgotten Christmas."

"What are you guys talking about?" Titania became the next person to ask. Everyone stared at Titania and felt worried as well. Ike approached the paladin, "Wait, you don't… remember?"

"I'm remembering my presence here in this dungeon." Titania replied, "Oh wait a second." She laughed sarcastically, "I'm right here!"

The jail door suddenly creaked open and the gang stood up in response. Ike glanced outside and noticed a shadow behind.

"Who's there?" he asked at the top of his voice.

"We're here to rescue you. Duh!" A familiar cat sounding voice was heard.

The shadow exposed itself to the light. It was Ranulf. He smiled at Ike and the company, "Don't you think you stayed in there for too long?"

"Ranulf!" Ike brought in a smile on his face. Everyone stood up and exited the prison to meet the cat general.

"It's good to see you my lord Ranulf!" Elincia said, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for you." Another voice sounded from the shadows and the gang all saw Janaff, Ulki, Lethe, and Mordecai. "We and the Laguz kings heard your news from Prince Reyson." Janaff replied, "You should be happy you have unforgettable friends with unforgettable memories."

Ike smiled, realizing something in the laguz, "You guys haven't forgotten about Christmas after all?"

"Yeah, yeah we didn't." Lethe responded, "Now it's time to get out of here."

"Good." Soren began stretching, "'Cause I'm not going to stay another second inside this place."

The gang took off for the exit and directly into the garden. Ike looked back at the villa and abruptly stopped, "Wait a minute! We're forgetting something."

"We're forgetting nothing." Ulki replied.

"What?"

"But…" Elincia hesitated, "the Crystal Ornaments…"

"We can't leave them behind." Rhys responded.

"We don't have time for them." Mordecai responded, "We have to get out of here before Oliver finds us."

The company and the Laguz exited the villa and pierced through the woods of the Serenes Forest.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	18. Ch18: Restoration

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

Chapter 18: Restoration

The continent of Tellius has now lost its Christmas touch. The kingdom of Daein is currently too busy worrying about its politics, the Begnion Empire had, since the beginning, returned to its original state, and there is no words regarding the Laguz countries of Gallia, Phoenicis, Kilvas, and Goldoa. And the once known Christmas-spirited kingdom of Crimea has its citizenry going about their normal daily routines.

It is the afternoon of December 24th, the day that was supposing to be Christmas Eve and because of the disappearance of Christmas, the entire continent felt dried and rusty… or so it seemed.

-Serenes Forest-

Ike, Elincia, Rhys, Soren, Titania, and the mysterious monk Lucius stood by the Serenes Christmas Tree along with the Laguz kings and their loyal generals. The Empress Sanaki was present as well. The company recently learned that the entire Laguz population besides the Heron has not forgotten about Christmas, because its magical spirit still felt alive in them.

Caineghis approached Ike and Elincia. Elincia clasped her hands together and pleaded, "King Caineghis! What should we do? The holiday… Christmas…it, it…"

"Queen Elincia," Caineghis politely interrupted, "There is something we have to tell you. In fact, I would like every one of you to listen to this, including you Ike."

"What is it King Caineghis?" Ike demanded, "Is there hope?"

Caineghis retreated and Deghinsea stepped in front. The black dragon king cleared his throat, "As you are aware, Oliver has the Crystal Ornaments in possession." He spoke, "yet…"

"Yet…"

"I don't understand." Lucius complained, "We had another chance at recovering the Ornaments when you helped us escaping the villa. But why didn't you allow it?"

"That is…" Reyson stated, "What we're about to explain."

Deghinsea made a signal and here came the twin crows, carrying the large chest seen earlier. Deghinsea continued, "What you are about to see inside this chest… might shock you."

Mace and Mina opened the chest, allowing the gang to peek inside. What they saw really was shocking: there stood the Seven Crystal Ornaments, resting inside the chest, serenely and unharmed. Each Ornament had its unique gemstone colors and was engraved with the national emblem of each country. Elincia was about to faint, Ike scratched his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and Lucius and Rhys almost dropped their jaws.

"W-Wait a minute!" Ike stammered, "Duke Tanas _has _the Ornaments!"

"We know." Reyson grinned.

"What's going on here?" Ike hissed, pointing at the Ornaments Titania and Soren aimlessly glared at.

"Before we get into a big argument here," Tibarn began as he pulled the chest in the center, "We were the ones who took the Ornaments."

Ike and Elincia couldn't believe what they were hearing. "WHAT?" they screamed, their faces turning white. Tibarn continued, "…but it was for a good reason!"

"Really?" Ike crossed his arms and squinted, "and what is _that_ good reason?"

"Allow me," Kurthnaga stepped in front and cleared his throat, "It all started two days before the week came in. We received dire reports from Nasir and Ena, who were recently traveling by sea to Phoenicis for the holiday. They overheard news of Oliver's return to Begnion and also heard of his plans to steal the Ornaments for himself before the start of the week."

"As you're already aware," Ena commented, "the Ornaments are the actual essences of Tellius's Christmas Spirit."

"And since we know how precious Christmas is to both Laguz and Beorc," Nasir added, "we had to act fast before it was too late…"

"…and so we warned King Deghinsea first." Ena finished.

Deghinsea continued, "Then that is when I rallied my fellow Laguz and neighbors from Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas. And believe it or not, the apostle was involved in this."

The gang glared at Sanaki, "Empress Sanaki?" Ike gasped, "We thought you forgot about Christmas!"

Sanaki nervously grinned, "My acting was quite real huh?"

Everyone giggled to each other yet getting fooled was not so amusing to Ike and Elincia. Sanaki cleared her throat after meeting their glare, "Anyway you thought wrong. I apologize for the lie I committed, but it was part of the plan. I had to act like this so that Oliver would think that the entire Begnion populace has lost its Christmas spirit, which they did."

"So you have the Spirit at heart, much like the Laguz and us as well?" Elincia asked.

"Yes, I do." Sanaki replied, "And I gotta say, hearing Ike's complaints at the Cathedral almost caused me to confess."

"Uh! I guess I should have complained more." Ike stated.

"So basically, you all took the Ornaments from the Tree before Oliver did?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Caineghis replied, "And we hid them in Goldoa for a long time."

"But what about…Oliver's ornaments?" Rhys asked.

"Ooh, that's the best part!" Mina clasped her hands together.

"The best!" Mace grinned, "we've added a little of good ol' St. Nicholas' trick. I mean, if he wants an eternal Christmas, he'll get one."

* * *

-Tanas Villa-

Oliver sat hauntingly on his throne, the ornaments sitting in group on his lap. His fellow soldiers and servants gathered around him in speculation of what was to come on the subject of the ornaments.

"Isn't this a merry Christmas Duke Tanas?" One of the servants asked.

"Merry Christmas indeed." Oliver gloated, "With these Ornaments in my grasp, I will have the holiday cheer, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…"

"Aren't you going to rub these Ornaments or not, Duke Tanas?" One of the soldiers complained.

"Oh will you stop your complaining already?" Oliver cried, "I'll be getting to it. Everyone… stay silent."

The army stood silent as they watched Oliver rubbing the ornaments. Light began glowing in reaction to the rubbing and immediately exploded a puff of white smoke, engulfing the entire room. The smoke cleared and Oliver saw a musical band, a crowd of carolers, and elves all smiling robotically. Oliver smiled but his army felt uncomfortable.

"Erm… Duke Tanas?" One mage asked, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What bad feeling?" Oliver snorted and quickly realized he spoke too soon. The carolers and elves began performing an excerpt of 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' in high-pitched and off-key tune and the band played their instrument badly and stridently, causing the windows to crack.

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

_AND A HAPPY NEW YEAST!_

"Stop it!" Oliver begged as he plugged his ears, but the band did not listen. In a sudden turn of event, the entire room's temperature began dropping down to zero and a blizzard formed inside. The soldiers glared in fear of their surroundings.

_OLIVER GOT THE…_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS WILL…_

_CHICKENPOX FOR OLIVER!_

_AND A BAD LUCK FOR HIM!_

Oliver began scratching his body and trembled through the cold, "W-What's going on? Is it some…kind of spell? I'm can't stop scratching and shaking! Someone turned up the temperature!"

One of the soldiers ran through the crowd and desperately manipulated the temperature settings, "It's busted!"

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

"Not only they aren't listening" one of the cavaliers cried through the brouhaha, "They're singing all wrong!"

"I…I…f-freezing!" One of the mages crossed his arms attempting to give himself warmth through the indoor blizzard.

"Shut them off, NOW!" Oliver cried, scratching uncontrollably, "AND SOMEBODY GET ME AN OINTMENT FOR MY BODY!"

_AND A HAPPY NEW YEAST!_

* * *

Things have calmed down in the Serenes Forest since the truth of the Crystal Ornaments' whereabouts blew on Ike and Elincia's faces. The Laguz, the company, and the heron population were now getting ready to restore Christmas in Tellius as a band of herons, still in the spirit, were playing an instrumental excerpt of "Deck the Halls" in a peaceful tune.

"Ike, are you okay?" Ranulf approached Ike.

"Yeah, I'll be." Ike replied, "now that I know the entire truth."

"Sorry we've put you and the queen into all of this trouble," Ranulf replied, "but if you put it together, it was quite fun!"

"Ranulf is right." Reyson came in, "I, myself, can't wait to see the look on Oliver's face when he finds out he's been swindled." He immediately chortled in laughter and immediately Ranulf joined in.

"You got that right." Ranulf replied and continued to laugh. Ike simply smirked.

Lucius then approached Ike, "You seem happy Ike."

"Lucius." Ike said.

The monk continued, "I mean your face may not look happy, but I know you're happy that all's well that end's well."

"Yeah," Ike replied, "Just a question Lucius: were you part of all of this?"

"To be honest, I wasn't aware of this situation." Lucius replied, "I came to Tellius to run my usual holiday errands, and I was dragged up into this mess."

"I don't know how I can thank you Lucius." Ike replied, "But if it wasn't for your help, we would've figured this whole thing out."

Lucius and Ike shook hands, "Be grateful that your Christmas Spirit has not abandoned you Young Ike," Lucius replied, "your belief in its magic has helped Queen Elincia, and you specifically, save the day."

Ike blinked strangely at Lucius, "Wow, you know so much about the Christmas Spirit, Lucius. Who are you?"

"Oh you already know me." Lucius winked at Ike. The young lord still couldn't get him, "May we meet again." Lucius stated then began to walk away. Ike began running his thoughts and at that moment, his eyes widen in great surprise. He turned around to catch Lucius, but the monk was already gone.

"All right, bring them up!" a Laguz tiger hollered from up the treetop and Laguz workers began pulling the chest up to him. After a short while, everyone gathered at the treetop's altar.

"Let the rulers do the honor," Chelsea proposed, "It is time for the restoration of Christmas."

The heron band immediately began playing a quiet instrumental excerpt of "O Tannenbaum" Each Ornament was handed to each country's respective rulers.

The Gold Ornament, with the national emblem of Crimea, was carried by Queen Crimea Elincia, "This Ornament represents Beauty. This Christmas, may the Kingdom of Crimea be blessed in light and all that is radiant." She said and placed the Ornament firmly in its rightful altar.

The Ruby Ornament, with the national emblem of Daein, was carried by the White Prince Reyson, "This Ornament represents Strength. This Christmas, I wish for this kingdom to regain its glorious strength it lost since Ashnard's enthronement." He said and placed the Ornament firmly in its rightful altar.

The Rose Ornament, with the national emblem of Goldoa, was carried by its Dragon Prince Kurthnaga, "This Ornament represents Peace. This Christmas, may the Dragon Monarchy remain even more peaceful and serene than ever." He said and placed the Ornament firmly in its rightful altar.

The Emerald Ornament, with the national emblem of Gallia, was carried by its Lion King Caineghis, "This Ornament represents Wisdom. May this holy spirit shed its blessings to all Gallian this holiday season." He said and placed the Ornament firmly in its rightful altar.

The Desert Ornament, with the national emblem of Phoenicis, was carried by its Hawk King Tibarn, "This Ornament represents Fortune. This gift, this Christmas, has been received to all Phoenicians for abundance and bliss." He said and placed the Ornament firmly in its rightful altar.

The Azure Ornament, with the national emblem of Kilvas, was carried by its Crow King Naesala, "This Ornament represents Luck. I sure hope that I get even more luckier in money, money, and more money."

Everyone stared strangely at Naesala. "What?" he said, "It's Christmas." He then placed the Ornament firmly in its rightful altar.

Finally, Sanaki approached the last altar space for the Ornament of Begnion. She carried the Sapphire Ornament with the Begnion national emblem engraved in it and spoke, "This Ornament represents Miracle. I personally will like to thank everyone of you, especially Ike and Elincia, for bringing the Spirit of Christmas back in its former glory. That is the one miracle I have asked for, and it came true."

Ike and Elincia smiled, so does Titania, Rhys, and Soren. Sanaki continued, "May there be, even more miracles, in the days to come." The Empress then placed the Ornament firmly in its rightful altar.

Immediately the entire altar spun uncontrollably until a radiant glow shaped in between the Ornaments. Everyone backed away from the altar until the glowing light took the form of a three-dimensional colossal Yuletide Star, taking much of the altar's space.

The crowd breathed in awe of this regal vision. The heron band began playing an instrumental excerpt of "Joy to the World!" as the Yuletide Star began to pour its rays into the dried up Serenes Christmas Tree and the forest. The tree immediately regained its youthful prosperous colors and the light soon flooded the entire continent. The continent of Tellius, no longer a dried ashen land, was now drenched and fresh in abundant glow. It's Christmas again. The time of year has returned to the land of Ashera.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *


	19. Ch19: Christmas in Radiance

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, Nicole, Trevor, Keri, Ben, Chelsea, and Mace of Kilvas and Mina of Kilvas) are the only belongings of the author.**

Chapter 19: Christmas in Radiance

-Sienne Square-

Standing in the Begnion's imperial city's square for the first time in a week, was the Begnion Christmas Tree, blessed by the restored Christmas Spirit, and adorned in glowing blue and white ornaments, decors, and lights, which were all a perfect touch to the seemingly bluish city blanketed in snow. It is now December 25th, Christmas Day at Tellius, and there was an overwhelming crowd dancing and cheering happily to a local band currently playing an instrumental excerpt of "It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year."

Ike, Elincia, Soren, Rhys, and Titania were walking down the square, blended in warm jackets and cloaks from that chilly Christmas morning.

"It's so great to have Christmas back!" Elincia exclaimed.

"Yes." Titania agreed, her spirit restored, "We did a great job, did we?"

"Not really." Soren pointed out. His spirit was restored as well, "we did forget all about it at the last minute remember?"

Titania blinked, "No I don't."

Rhys giggled, addressing to Soren, "I think Titania's been honest, Christmas sabotager."

"Is something troubling you Ike?" Elincia noticed Ike's questionable silence. The young lord snapped in reality, "Umm… yeah kind of."

"Ike," Titania said, "I thought you'll be happy that Christmas has returned."

"I am happy." Ike responded, "It's just that…"

The gang stared silently at Ike. Ike leaned towards them, looked around and whispered, "I think I saw St. Nicholas guys."

"What?" they all spoke in unison.

"Lucius." Ike shuddered, "He's St. Nicholas. He's… Father Christmas." He then faced the princess, "Elincia! You saw him for years did you not? Tell me I'm not lying. Tell me!"

"To be honest Ike," Elincia gleamed, "I only saw his back and his aura aglow."

"Yes, the saint can't expose himself at the fullest." Soren exclaimed, "Unless you've been drinking too much eggnog again."

"Did someone say eggnog?" A voice, belonging to Mist, called from behind. She and her companions arrived at the Sienne Square to meet with her brother and company.

"Well if it isn't Mist?" Ike smiled at his sister and everyone greeted each other warmly.

"Hello brother." Mist smiled as well, "How's the holiday treating you?"

"You don't wanna know." Ike jumped to conclusion, "But other than that, it's great!"

"Yes. It's the same here." Mist replied, "I tried to co-host the Annual Noel Feast but hey, there's always next year."

"Oh yes! The Noel Feast." Elincia exclaimed, "I guess it was a disaster without my presence huh?"

"Kind of." Ben replied, sipping a glass of eggnog, "And what is that weird taste on this eggnog?"

"Umm…egg?" Mist cocked her head.

"But it turned out fun." Mia resumed the conversation, "Although I didn't get a chance to have my shopping done in time."

Marcia gasped on cue, "SHOPPING! Aw Chestnuts! I GOTTA GO GET ME SOME GIFTS! IS IT TOO LATE? IS IT LAST MINUTE YET!" She took off on her Pegasus, "Makalov! Let's go! I might need you to look at few accessories for me!"

Makalov chased Marcia on foot, "HEY! Wait for me! I don't have my horse yet!"

"My, is it true?" Astrid gritted on her teeth, "That I forgot Christmas?"

"Of course you did Lady Astrid," Gatrie smiled, "and besides you weren't the only one."

"You did." Shinon interrupted Gatrie, rendering him in frustration.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Wait a minute!" Kieran approached Ben, "That eggnog… does it taste like cranberry?"

Ben swallowed, "Yeah?"

"Blast! These are the cranberry fillings for my shortcakes!"

"Blech!" Ben spewed the drink.

"I always knew Kieran was a bad cook." Another familiar voice called from behind the gang, "Cranberry on eggnog?" Everyone turned around to see Geoffrey, Lucia, Bastian, and Trevor. Elincia smiled at their presence. "It is good to see you all." She responded.

"Still hanging there Trevor?" Ike smiled, "I heard of your caroling misfortunes."

The gang then began laughing and Trevor shook his head in disbelief, "Okay, about that, that wasn't misfortune. That was cruel fate. And second, I'm a big boy enough to handle any fright."

Volke sneaked behind Trevor. The archer turned around and upon seeing him, screamed and began running in circle. Volke smiled, "Man, I've always wanted to do that."

Following Volke were Jill, Haar, and Sothe, all carrying a large convoy behind them. "If you ask me, that's not handling the fright." Sothe shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey guys!" Everyone greeted the newcomers warmly, even the Crimean Generals.

"Hey!" Jill greeted back, "No hard feelings about that caroling stuff?"

"No hard feelings." Lucia smiled, "Although we almost ended on ugly turn but still…"

"What's in that convoy?" Bastian asked.

"Well," Volke crossed his arm, "Although it wasn't an intelligence club, we have gifts."

"And what's better than caroling than gift-giving, right Haar?" Jill faced a sleeping Haar on his mount. She sighed but left him be. The convoy opened up and like shooting water, a flow of gifts poured around the Christmas tree, causing the entire square to leap in glee.

"Hi y'all!" A familiar voice called from the podium, "Are you ready for Christmas?" The crowd cheered in response. The gang quickly recognized the source of the voice to be Calill. Largo was with her as well.

"Isn't that Largo and Calill?" Ike pointed.

"Yeah!" Elincia replied, "Apparently, they're now singers."

"Weren't they angry at us for ruining their Christmas tree?" Trevor scratched his head, "And now they seem… happy"

"Let us sing some music!" Largo cried out and immediately the band and the duo began singing and playing the pop version of "Jingle Bells" The crowd began dancing at the tune. Some of the company was in the groove like Mist and Ike and some got the skill like Shinon, Nephenee, and Ilyana. Jill danced with the drowsy Haar and so do their wyverns.

"What a party!" Boyd exclaimed, arriving at the scene with his brothers and Keri, "Wish we came here sooner."

"You wouldn't." Ike snickered.

"We were busy coming up with a tradition," Oscar said.

"And it was a total failure." Rolf whispered.

"Failure?" Boyd squinted, "please, 'Black Christmas' ain't a failure."

"Black Christmas?" Mist cocked her head on one side.

"It's a tradition some old woman came up with." Keri joined in the conversation, "It was scary."

"Yeah, and Keri over here ditched us." Rolf complained.

"For the last time, I'm sorry." Keri exclaimed.

"Well, since it's Christmas…" Oscar quickly paused and looked around in search of something, "Wait a min… where's she?"

"She who?" Titania replied.

"The woman who came up with 'Black Christmas'." He said, "She was with us not long ago."

"WHAT?" Boyd exclaimed, "She's gone!" Boyd ran through the crowd in search of Niime. Meanwhile, Largo approached Jill and Lucia. "Ah, there you are."

Lucia and Jill gulped. "Hi, L…Large." Jill stammered.

"It's Largo." He corrected, "But I like Large better."

"Listen Largo." Lucia stepped in, "Whatever happened to your Christmas tree is totally Jill's fault."

Jill immediately looked like she saw a ghost, "WHAT? My—" she quickly pointed at Lucia, "She did it!"

"No, you did it!"

"No, _you _did it!"

"Look guys!" Largo interrupted, "Whatever had happened to the tree is no one's fault. Not yours or your little caroling group."

"Largo is right." Calill joined in the conversation, and so does the caroling group, "Besides it's Christmas, and it ain't a time for cruel chastisement. We can manage."

"Really?" Haar stated, "Then what's up with the singing."

"Well…" Largo scratched his head, "We're spreading some Christmas cheer…"

Calill shook her head, "We're doing it to get money for a new tree."

"HEY!" Largo cried and immediately the gang laughed. The berserker grumbled at Calill, "Why do you have to be so honest all the time." The sage shrugged and giggled, "But other than that," she said, "it's great holiday cheer."

An hour had passed and the square's Christmas party was still alive and in good cheer. Entering the podium was Sanaki, the empress of Begnion. Upon her arrival, the band began playing an instrumental excerpt of "Jolly Old St. Nicholas."

"Fellow citizens, and government officials from all around Tellius," he began his speech, "We are gathered here today, on Christmas Day, for a good cause: to celebrate joy, happiness, remembrance especially and in addition… we're here to celebrate the Miracle of Life."

Everyone smiled at each other. Sanaki continued, "May the Christmas Spirit of Tellius remains alive in all of us."

Suddenly a familiar band sounded from afar. It was the Heron band, parading down the streets and into the square while playing an excerpt of "Lil' St. Nick." Ranulf leaded, "Everybody now! Let's celebrate until our feet swells!"

The Laguz kings entered the setting at the same time. There was King Caineghis and his beast tribe, Tibarn and his hawk tribe, and Naesala and his crow tribe. Reyson and Leanne followed with the heron tribe, escorted by Chelsea. Everyone joined in the celebration and danced in tune. There were drinks, foods, festivals, and best of all, cheers.

_OOH! MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_CHRISTMAS COMES THIS TIME EACH YEAR!_

* * *

Riding a flying sleigh guided by reindeers above the chilly clouds were Lucius and Niime. Lucius was dressed similarly to Ike when he was disguised as Santa, and Niime wore a bright ivory robe.

"Man, this turns out to be an awesome Christmas after all!" Lucius gleamed as he looked down on the crowd in cheer.

"Hee, hee." Niime giggled, "Nothing makes me more happier than this time of year. And I got the chance to share my tradition."

Lucius looked at Niime, "Oh no you didn't."

"Why yes I did." Niime replied, "And I gotta say, somebody loved it."

"Who? A ghost?" Lucius narrowed his eyes. Niime rolled her eyes and quickly changed subjects, "What about you? Looks like somebody imitated you."

"Ah yes Ike." Lucius scratched his head in embarrassment, "I gotta say the fashion police should have arrested him a long time ago. He looked ridiculous in that uniform."

"Oh you." Niime slapped Lucius' shoulders playfully, "By the way, whatever happened to that Oliver guy?"

Lucius and Niime looked in space.

* * *

-Tanas Villa-

The temperature inside Tanas Villa has reached its lowest score: North Pole type. The robotic carolers and elves kept singing their version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and reciting various spells for Oliver's ongoing punishment. Besides having the chickenpox, Oliver sneezed uncontrollably and strangely felt feverish and drowsy.

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

_AND A HAPPY NEW YEAST!_

_OLIVER GOT THE…_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS WILL…_

_WHITE TONGUE FOR OLIVER!_

_AND A BAD LUCK FOR HIM!_

One of the soldiers slowly approached Oliver, "D-D-Du-Duke- T-T-Ta-Ta-Tana-Tana-Tana…"

"Faunas." Oliver moped, his tongue felt ashen, "_ACHOO_!"

"Wh-Wha-What-Ever." The soldier trembled, "W-We-W-Got—T-To…"

"We've fried every sing." Oliver moped, "Besides, we're destined to suffer like this forever, so get fused to it…_ACHAA_!"

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY FREEZE-MA!_

_AND A HAPPY NEW YEAST!_

-----------------------------------------

The celebration at Sienne is still continuing. Ike, Mist, and Elincia all face the readers.

"From everyone in the continent of Tellius." Ike says.

"And beyond…" Mist adds.

"Have a wonderful Christmas and remain blessed through the end of the year." Elincia finishes.

"And please," Ike reminds, "stay in the spirit!"

"Stop worrying Ike." Mist giggles, "You know they will."

Elincia giggles and Ike simply shrugs.

* * *

END OF **CHRISTMAS IN RADIANCE

* * *

****Up Next:** The Epilogue

* * *


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Fire Emblem series are a belonging of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character belongs to Nintendo. The characters (Mace, Wiz, Zoe, Adrion, Adam, and Nicole) are the only belongings of the author.**

**--HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS--**

—**EPILOGUE—**

Author's Note: This epilogue is actually based a series of outtakes I came up with while writing these stories in my point of view. I found them funny and I hope you will too.

-**Miracle at Ostia-**

"Action!" Mace the Manakete yelled.

-The scene where the cast of Eirika's musical left Eirika, Ephraim, and Lucius alone in Castle Ostia Guest Room-

"Um… Ephraim, brother. Even though, you disagree with me, I'm glad you didn't leave my side."

Ephraim shot a glare at her and spoke under a zombie-like breath, "Clarisse."

"BWAH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Lucius rolled on the floor laughing. Eirika didn't find this amusing and punched Ephraim's shoulders.

"What?" Ephraim giggled.

"Why can't you be at least…" she snickered, "…serious…TEE-HEE!"

"I _was._"

"No you weren't"

"Yeah-Uh!"

"GAAH! AH! AH! AH!" Eirika burst out laughing as well and the entire set joined in the laughter.

"All right. Let's take five!" Mace wiped his tears.

-The scene where Serra and company were at the food court of the Lycian League Mall-

Serra shrieked, "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO (GAG!)" She stopped short and began coughing uncontrollably.

"Serra? Are you okay?" Dorothy approached her.

"I think I screamed too much." Her voice strained.

Serra left the set to get some water. The rest of the cast began laughing.

-The scene where Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, and Roy are all relaxing at Castle Ostia-

Hector exhaled in awe, "nothing beats holiday relaxation like Ostia."

"Tell me about it." Roy burped.

Lyn gently elbowed Eliwood, "Eliwood, your son is misbehaving. Say something."

Eliwood's answer was a, "So?" and a burp.

Lyn giggled. Eliwood wasn't finished, "Like father, like son."

Lyn burst out laughing and everyone joined in the laughter. Lilina entered the room and quickly noticed it is an outtake.

"Eliwood!" Lyn wiped her tears, "You should get your own show!"

"I do have my own show: Fire Emblem. Blazing Sword."

"It's not a show, it's a video game."

"Still…"

Everyone continued to laugh.

-The scene where Fargus's pirate crew met with Merlinus and the children at the Durandal Cave-

Fargus made his appearance, "What's going on he—hey? Isn't that old Merlinus?"

The old pirate pointed at the merchant, who has… not fainted yet. Wiz's eyes widened, "You know h—?"

Everyone stared at Merlinus. Merlinus blinked, "What?"

"Um… Merl." Wiz said, "You were supposed to faint."

"Oh! Right…I'm sorry."

The entire crew began to laugh as Merlinus fell on his back, pretending to faint.

-The scene where Lilina was to make her announcement to the people of Ostia-

"Ladies and gentlemen: Her Highness, Lady Lilina!"

The soldier's announcement got the entire city rushing to the setting. Lilina, in her velvety blue imperial coat carrying her Fortify Staff, steps in the balcony. People murmurs, sharing expectations on the young lady's upcoming announcement.

"People of Ostrich!" She called.

Everyone screamed in laughter. Lilina realized her mistake, closed her mouth and headed back inside. But then she tripped on her gown and fell flat on her face. Everyone, even the cast and crew, laughed even more. Lilina blushed.

"OSTRICH! GAAAH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

Hector, Roy, and Mace pointed at Lilina and made fun of her. Lilina giggled yet she tried not to find this amusing. (I mean, she screwed up _and_ she tripped. That's bonus!)

-The scene where Lilina and company met with Athos and his company at the beginning of Chapter 3-

Lilina just finished with her part and stared at Mace who is drinking the glass of Ilian authentic eggnog.

"What?" he burped.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"How disres—disrespe—dis—" Athos tried to say his line and forgets it because of his joke. He put his foot down, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He left the set to have a good laugh.

Mace simply licked my lips and burped once more. Everyone burst even more in laughter.

"All right." Mace said, "Let's be serious again…BURPS!"

The entire set cannot stop laughing. "STOP IT! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lilina rolled on the floor, fighting to stop her laughter.

-The scene where Lilina met Ninian on Chapter 7-

"Thanks for the small advice, but it best to just drop it." Lilina said hopelessly.

"My lady, do not let your lick of belief take over."

"Tee! Hee!" Lilina giggled.

"What's so funny my lady?"

"Okay, stop saying 'My lady' now, Ninian." Lilina giggled, "You screwed up your line."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"You said 'lick' instead of 'lack'"

"…Oh." Ninian blushed, came out of the Dragonstone and licked Lilina in the cheek.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" the princess cried and burst out laughing as Ninian left the scene looking serious.

-The scene where human and dragons joined the party in Ostia-

"That was all Idoun's idea." The elder said, "She called most of the divine dragons from the Dragon's Gate to come to Ostia."

"THE DRAGON'S GATE?" Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn gasped.

Eliwood grabbed the elder by the colon, "Elder! The dragon's Gate is a cursed place. You heard me!" his face glues on the elder's, his voice went deep, "A Cuuuuuuuuuursed place."

"CUT!" Mace cried and began giggling. Everyone joined in the laughter as Eliwood released the elder and patted him nervously.

-**The One with the Sacred Stone Ball-**

"Action!" Mace the Manakete yelled.

-The scene where Innes was to walk downstairs-

"Why would Father ask for my well-being?" Innes faced the friends as he walks down the stairs. He stopped to look down at the banana slip and backs away. He then faced me, and made a time-out sign.

"Um, Innes…" Mace asked.

"Sorry Mace," he said, "can't do it. I'm scared."

Eirika scoffed and Tana and Lyon began to laugh, "Oh please." Eirika said, "Don't tell me you're afraid of height."

"He is!" Ephraim shouted from downstairs and everyone burst in laughter.

"Hey, that ain't funny. I had a terrible childhood experience with stairs. It was scary and dangerous."

"But I thought danger was your best friend." Mace said, "All right, let's take five, for Innes's sake."

"Thank you." He cried and ran to hug Mace.

-The scene where L'Arachel was first talking to Dozla-

L'Arachel sighed, "Well, there's something I have to tell you. It has been on my mind ever since the holiday season started."

"Oh?"

"…I think Santa Claus is a mint."

Dozla burst out laughing, "GWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! A MINT!"

L'Arachel gasped and placed her hands on her lips. She then joined in the laughter and everyone else too.

-The scene where the two chefs discovered the monarchs' mistake-

"Wait a minute." The brunette chef stopped the blond chef at his track.

"What?"

"A quick question," he gasped, "usually when you bake, you add a little…baby powder right?"

"Yeah of course. Why— Hey, wait a minute. I thought it was baking powder."

The brunette chef stared at the blond chef, "What did I just said?"

"Baby powder."

"Isn't it…baby or baking powder?"

The two chefs stared silently at each other. The brunette chef then faced Mace, "Can I get some help here Mace?"

"Sorry, you're on your own," Mace replied, "I'm staying out of this one. Ooh, has anyone ever tasted baby powder? I said it's quite delicious."

An overwhelming EW emerged from everyone. Mace shook my hands up front, "Kidding, I was just kidding! Sheesh, tough crowd."

-The scene where Eirika was supposing to trip Ephraim at the ice rink-

"Wait a minute! You were really going out with Innes?" Ephraim gasped.

"Duh! What did you think, him, inviting me to the Sacred Stone Ball was for? Competition purposes?" she hissed.

Ephraim scoffed, "_Yeah-Uh_!" he exclaimed, almost sounding like a drama queen.

"Look, we came…tee-hee… we came to…tee. AHEM! We came to have _fun_, for goodness sake. Besides the one person you should apologize to, is Innes not me."

Ephraim didn't look serious. He was smiling because of the effect of his joke, "If he asked you to the ball as a date, then there's no way that I'm apologizing to him!"

"Oh so be it."

Eirika twirled Ephraim in place and, instead of tripping him she slipped and fell hard on her butt. The crowd gasped and laughed hysterically.

-The scene where Seth was ripping through his presents-

Seth kept ripping through his gifts like a happy child on Christmas Day. Adam, Adrion, Joshua, and Gilliam stared at him strangely (instead of wearingly).

"You're drooling on yourself." Gilliam pointed at Seth's moistening lips. Seth used his sleeve to clean off his dribble and resumed his gifts ripping.

-The scene where everyone is feasting at the Rausten Court-

"All right guys!" Mace picked up a digital camera, "Before we check out the snow, let's take a group picture!"

"Ooh! I love pictures!" Tana spoke her mouth full.

"Tana! Manners." Hayden stared at her strangely.

"Okay-Dokay!" Mace said, "Now smile for the camera and say…Merry–"

"Can I rip open my presents first?" Eirika cried and everyone giggled.

"Just a second." Mace said, "All right!"

The picture is taken. From left to right, up and down: Mansel simply smiled at the camera; Adam grinned robotically; Ismaire almost had her eyes shut; Ephraim formed rabbit ears above Fado's head; Fado stretched his lips with his fingers; Lyon's eyes were in crescent shape; Vigarde formed his mouth like those of a fish and had his eyes crossed; Eirika was ripping one of her gifts, not paying attention to the camera; Largo shows off his muscular chest; Calill gave a kiss-and-blow and winked at the camera and Nicole waved her hands in the air. Adrion pumped his fist in the air; Gilliam plugged up his nose and his eyes stuck out; Seth's mouth vibrated, looking like he just burped (no wonder Gilliam plugged his nose); Hayden stuck his tongue out and pulled his eyelid down; Tana looked attractive with her long hair down and covering part of her face; Innes pointed both his index fingers at the camera and winked; Dozla gave that stare of his; L'Arachel looked as if she was about to fall off her chair; Rennac also gave that stare of his; and Joshua showed off his coin. Now that's a casual picture.

-**Christmas in Radiance-**

"Action!" Mace the Manakete yelled.

-The scene where Ike was being chased by Oliver and his army-

Oliver threw a cane on the slippery floor, hoping that will trip Ike, yet the lord (or the disguised Santa) jumped over it…only to find himself slipping on a banana peel. The music abruptly stopped and the crowd gasped and rose from their seat.

Mace rose from my seat as well, "ALLRIGHT! WHO THREW THAT BANANA PEEL HERE?"

Everyone looked around but saw no one. Ultimately, Mace saw Donkey Kong eating another banana and threw yet another peel on the Villa's floor. Mace approached him, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot.

"Oh…" Donkey Kong finally noticed everyone staring at him angrily. Ike's stare was the cruelest. The gorilla approached the lord, picked up his litter and grinned shyly, "My bad."

-The scene where Lucia, Geoffrey, and Bastian are caroling at Brom's house-

The door swung open and there stood Brom and his family, "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Brom!" Lucia replied, "Good to see you and your family. We're wishing you a merry Christmas."

"Gee thanks." Brom scratched his head. His wife simply smiled and the kids were all crawled in together in front. The nervous Lucia faced Geoffrey and Bastian, "Break it down boys."

Bastian began making bopping sounds with his closed hands together near his lips. Geoffrey and Lucia ripped their caroling clothes, finding themselves in baggy pants, great-quality basketball shirts, hard black boots and their necks adorned in jewelries. Geoffrey's left ear and Lucia's nose were pierced and Lucia's hair had a boyish look.

Geoffrey began rapping,

_We wish you good Christmas and a happy new year, _

_And I hope your life be in joy and cheer,_

_Now that you know that Santa Claus's coming to town,_

_You better be nice and nice forever and ever,_

Lucia joined in,

_We're inviting you to a Noel feast,_

_There will be foods and drinks, to fill your tummy,_

Geoffrey added,

_And let's not forget you get some goodies too,_

Together,

_Since Christmastime is all about you!_

"PEACE!" Bastian gave the peace sign while Geoffrey and Lucia crossed their arms and nodded proudly.

-The scene where Ike and Oliver are at the game show, listening to the 12 Days of Christmas-

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,_

"You must recite all of the gifts our true love sent to us in order to win." Reyson proclaimed, sending chills down Ike and Oliver's spine.

Ike scratched his head, "Uh…I know this…Uh…"

"Step aside and let the expert do this." Oliver cleared his throat and began, "Twelve drummers drumming, Eleven pipers piping, ten geese a-laying, nine…golden rings?"

Ike and Elincia stared at each other strangely then gave that same stare at Oliver. Oliver continued, ignoring them, "eight calling birds, seven French hen, six…turtle doves? Five…partridges in an uh…That doesn't sound right."

Ike snorted, "An expert, my **BLEEP**"

Elincia, Reyson, Titania, Soren, Rhys, and Lucius gasped horrifyingly. "IKE!" the princess cried, "Mind your mouth!"

Ike put his hands on his lips, "My bad." He muttered.

-The scene with the Noel Feast-

Mist comes in the dining room with an oven plate of green stuffing. She smiled, "Nothing says the holidays like green bean casserole."

She approached her guests, tied up in the chair. Each one of them is desperately trying to escape the nasty food. Mist sat next to Kieran, pulled up and fork, stuffed it with the green bean and approached it near his lips, "Open wide!"

Kieran shut his lips tight.

"Wider!"

Kieran shut his lips even tighter.

Mist approached Ilyana with the same stuffed fork, "Wider!" Ilyana began weeping.

"This is torture." Gatrie growled under his breath.

-The scene of the Christmas party at Sienne Square-

Suddenly a familiar band sounded from afar. It was the Heron band, parading down the streets and into the square while playing an excerpt of "Lil' St. Nick." Ranulf leaded, "Everybody now! Let's celebrate until our feet swells!"

The celebration abruptly stopped. Everyone glared at Ranulf.

"What?" he cried, "That's how we're going to celebrate Christmas, and no excuses!"

The celebration resumed.

* * *

The entire FE cast gathers, faces the readers, and waves, "Happy Holidays to all!"

"And to all a good night." Jaffar finishes.

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
